Season 4: Bent Style
by Bent137
Summary: SPOILER BASED GILMORE GIRLS SEASON 4 FIC. : [Will never be completed... so... Complete?]
1. 401 Where Everybody Knows Your Name

**Title:** Season 4 Bent Style  
**Episode:** 4.01  
**Episode Title:** Where Everybody Knows Your Name  
**Author:** Bent137  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Improv:** #30- "Season Four as I Would Have It..."  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it despite my acting as a writer for the show. If only I were getting paid for this. It'd be the opposite of the song that played when Jess first went out into Stars Hollow from the diner.  
**Author's Notes:** This is my version of the first episode of Season Four. I'm doing it in script format so bear with me. This episode is going to look mondo long, but it's because of the previously's. Now, Kait(katem-23) was supposed to be my beta, and really she still is. But as I finished this first episode lots of events occured to make me switch betas for this episode last minute. One, I wanted it done before the Season Premiere. Two, Hurricane Isabel was bearing down on my location. Three, Kait's boyfriend was in a bike accident. So in order to decrease stress on the both of us, I asked Roxy to do it right quick. So thanks to Roxy!  
**Spoilers:** Season Four Episode One and Two. Yes, I did say Season 4, as in the one not aired at all yet. 

_**To view the print ad, trailer, and real formating of this fic please visit Bent Words. Link available in my profile.**_

**

Gilmore Girls  
Episode 4.01  
Where Everybody Knows Your Name 

**

Writer: Ashley/Bent137 

Executive Producer: Daniel Palladino 

Director: Amy Sherman-Palladino

Starring: 

Lauren Graham 

Alexis Bledel 

Melissa McCarthy 

Keiko Agena 

Yanic Truesdale 

Scott Patterson 

Sean Gunn 

and 

Kelly Bishop 

special appearance by Edward Herrmann 

CLIPS

INT. LORELAI'S BEDROOM - MORNING 

LORELAI GILMORE is asleep in bed when her alarm clock goes off.

ALEXIS BLEDEL (VOICEOVER) 

Last Season on Gilmore Girls... 

EXT. TOWN SQUARE - DAY - DURING FESTIVAL 

LORELAI and RORY GILMORE are facing each other, gesticulating as they argue.

LORELAI GILMORE 

Look, kid, you have gotta make up your mind. Jess, Dean, Jess, Dean – it's enough already.

EXT. ELDER GILMORE RESIDENCE - NIGHT 

RICHARD GILMORE, EMILY GILMORE and LORELAI are sitting at a table on the patio. Close up on EMILY.

EMILY GILMORE 

I want a solid, adult reason why the father of my granddaughter and her mother can't seem to put a family together.

Close up on LORELAI.

LORELAI 

His girlfriend is pregnant.

EXT. OUTSIDE MISS PATTY'S - NIGHT 

LORELAI, RORY and LANE KIM are standing on the sidewalk. A boy, DAVE RYGALSKI walks up to them

DAVE RYGALSKI 

Excuse me, Lane?

LANE KIM 

That's me.

DAVE 

Okay, great, I'm Dave Rygalski.

INT. STARS HOLLOW HIGH GYM - NIGHT 

RORY and JESS MARIANO are arguing in front of SHANE and DEAN FORRESTER.

JESS MARIANO 

Yes, really. I'm gonna sit here as long as I like, and I'm gonna do whatever I like, and if you don't like it, then just ignore me and pay attention to your  
boyfriend.

DEAN FORRESTER 

Sorry, she can't. I'm not her boyfriend anymore.

INT. LUKE'S DINER - DAY 

LUKE DANES and LORELAI are at the counter, LUKE confused.

LORELAI 

Rory and Jess are together.

EXT. SIDEWALK - NIGHT 

LANE and DAVE are near a tree talking. 

LANE 

Really? After all this - the marathon hymns, the weak punch, the crabby Koreans, you still wanna go out on a date with me?

DAVE nods and kisses her. 

INT. CHILTON GYM - DAY 

PARIS chases RORY around the gym until RORY trips and falls, PARIS lowers her weapon to RORY.

PARIS (CONT.) 

And the worst part is, you told her about Jamie. I can't believe I ever considered you my best friend.

INT. STARS HOLLOW - LUKE'S - DAY 

A woman, NICOLE, and LUKE, are shaking hands. 

NICOLE 

Well, hello Luke Danes, I'm Nicole Leahy, I'm Taylor Doose's attorney.

EXT. STARS HOLLOW - IN FRONT OF LUKE'S - DAY 

LUKE and NICOLE are talking. 

LUKE 

Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?

NICOLE 

I'd love to have dinner with you.

INT. HARTFORD - GILMORE HOUSE - NIGHT 

RORY and JESS are in the study arguing

RORY 

Oh, great, so now I have to explain to Grandma why my boyfriend who showed up a half-hour late with a black eye is walking out.

JESS 

Well, you like making up stories in your head so that should be easy for you.

INT. STARS HOLLOW - INDEPENDENCE INN - DAY 

LORELAI and SOOKIE ST JAMES hurry towards each other across the lobby.

LORELAI 

You're pregnant!

SOOKIE ST. JAMES 

I'm pregnant!

INT. STARS HOLLOW - RORY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

RORY and PARIS are setting on her bed looking at papers.

PARIS 

I slept with Jamie. Last night, after we talked.

INT. HARTFORD - CHILTON AUDITORIUM - DAY

PARIS is standing at a podium in the middle of a speech, she's very disheveled looking.

PARIS 

I mean, can anyone here believe that I'm not going to Harvard? I can't. I'm not going to Harvard. I am not going to Harvard. I had sex, but I'm not going to  
Harvard.

EXT. STARS HOLLOW - GILMORE MAILBOX - NIGHT

LORELAI reaches in and pulls out a big envelope while RORY stands by.

LORELAI 

The big one. 

RORY 

Looks like Paris was right.

LORELAI pulls out two more large envelopes.

LORELAI 

Apparently, you are the biggest virgin in the world.

INT. STARS HOLLOW - LORELAI'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

RORY is waking LORELAI up.

RORY 

Mom, it's Tobin at the inn, something's wrong.

LORELAI 

What's wrong?

RORY 

The fire alarm's going off.

INT. STARS HOLLOW - INDEPENDENCE INN - DAY 

LORELAI, SOOKIE, and MICHEL are looking at the fire damage. 

INT. HARTFORD - GILMORE DINING ROOM - NIGHT

LORELAI, RORY, RICHARD and EMILY are gathered.

RORY 

And after giving it a lot of thought, I have decided. I'm going to Yale.

INT. HARTFORD - COFFEE SHOP - DAY 

LORELAI and RICHARD are sitting at a table

LORELAI 

I get seventy-five thousand dollars for being born?

INT. HARTFORD - GILMORE LIVING ROOM - NIGHT 

LORELAI, RORY, EMILY and RICHARD are gathered.

LORELAI 

For Rory's school. I promised you I'd pay you back and now I have, every cent. Thank you again for helping us out.

EXT. STARS HOLLOW -DAY

RORY and DEAN are talking

DEAN 

I asked Lindsay to marry me.

RORY 

You. . .you. . . 

DEAN 

And she said yes.

INT. STARS HOLLOW - LUKE'S - NIGHT

JIMMY has just entered as JESS is cleaning up

JESS 

Okay, so we're still 

JIMMY 

I'm your father. 

JESS 

closed. What?

INT. STARS HOLLOW - GILMORE JEEP - NIGHT 

LORELAI and RORY are stopped at the light.

LORELAI 

Jess is gone. Luke knows, but he doesn't seem to think he's coming back.

RORY 

Neither do I.

INT. STARS HOLLOW - GILMORE KITCHEN - DAY 

LORELAI has RORY'S yearbook, and is facing her.

LORELAI 

Hey, you know what's weird? A lot of the kids in here are calling you a valedictorian. Is that anything like a dirty skank, 'cause if it is I'll kick their plaid butts  
up and down the sidewalk.

INT. STARS HOLLOW - SOOKIE'S HOUSE - NIGHT 

LORELAI, SOOKIE and JACKSON are drinking.

LORELAI 

We can't buy the Dragonfly because I can't swing my share of the money  
because I no longer have a steady income.

INT. HARTFORD - GILMORE LIVING ROOM - DAY 

RICHARD and EMILY are sitting on a sofa on one side of a coffee table, RORY is on the other side.

RORY 

I would like for you to loan me the money for four years at Yale, and in return I will get a part time job and pay you in installments. I will continue this payment  
schedule after graduation increasing the payment amounts in proportion to my income. Plus, I will reinstate Friday night dinners with me. Every Friday night, I  
will be here, seven o'clock on the dot.

INT. HARTFORD - CHILTON - DAY 

LORELAI and RORY are talking.

RORY 

Go put in the bid on the Dragonfly. You've got the money now, Grandpa's money. 

EXT. HARTFORD - CHILTON - GRADUATION DAY 

HEADMASTER CHARLESTON is at the podium

HEADMASTER CHARLESTON 

Ladies and Gentlemen, Rory Gilmore.

SOOKIE and LORELAI are in the audience

SOOKIE 

Not crying, right? 

LORELAI 

Not crying. Keeping our cool so we don't miss anything.

EXT. HARTFORD - CHILTON - GRADUATION DAY 

RORY is in the middle of her speech. 

RORY 

Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their  
grandchild. But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore.

LORELAI and SOOKIE are crying.

RORY (VOICE OVER) 

As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her.

EXT. HARTFORD - CHILTON - DAY

LORELAI is holding up a sign for RORY to see, it says "WE GOT THE INN!" LORELAI smiles and sticks her tongue out.

INT. HARTFORD - CHILTON HALLWAY -DAY

RORY is on her cell phone

RORY 

Jess, is that you?

RORY (CONT.) 

I think I may have loved you, but I just need to let it go.

EXT. VENICE BEACH - DAY

JESS hangs up a pay phone. 

**TEASER ** ****

1 EXT. STARS HOLLOW - BUS STOP - DAY - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE

The bus pulls up to the stop letting people out. Among them is LORELAI GILMORE and RORY GILMORE, with hiking style backpacks on their pack. They look  
refreshed and smile as they step down and move away from the bus, walking towards the square.

LORELAI GILMORE 

Ah, home sweet home. It's good to be back.

RORY GILMORE 

Yeah, Europe was great, but it's nice to get home and be able to relax until it's time to start getting ready for Yale and work and getting the inn up and  
running.

LORELAI 

Yeah, how long do we have again? 

RORY 

Approximately fourteen hours.

LORELAI 

Crazy! We never should have gone to Germany.

RORY

Germany was great! It's Ireland we could have done without.

LORELAI

And miss the birthplace of Colin Farrell? I think not. Hey, let's stop at Luke's on the way home and see what's happened since we've been gone.

RORY 

Yeah, I feel so out of the loop.

LORELAI 

Me too.

RORY 

I don't like it.

LORELAI 

Me neither.

RORY 

I can't wait to see Lane

LORELAI 

and Sookie. I wonder how far she's come along!

RORY 

I wonder if she's found out if it's a boy or a girl yet.

LORELAI 

I wonder if it's kicking.

LORELAI continues walking and talking, not noticing RORY stop and stare at a poster KIRK is putting up, it proclaims her as Ice Cream Queen. LORELAI turns around  
a few stores ahead.

LORELAI

Coming?

RORY

Yeah.

RORY walks towards LORELAI glancing back at the poster. 

CREDITS 

ACT ONE 

2 EXT. STARS HOLLOW - DAY

LORELAI and RORY are walking down a street. Rory has two pieces of paper in her hand and is handing one to Lorelai.

RORY 

I split up the list figuring that we'd be done faster and have more time to hang out before I leave.

LORELAI 

Okay, sounds great. So what's the plan.

RORY 

Breakfast at Luke's, then try and get as much done on our lists as possible. Meet back at Luke's for lunch.

LORELAI and RORY enter Luke's.

3 INT. STARS HOLLOW - LUKE'S - DAY

The diner is empty except for a couple at a table in the corner. LORELAI and RORY sit at a table near the door.

LORELAI 

Hopefully by then we'll have everything finished and can spend the rest of the day hanging out.

LUKE DANES approaches them.

LUKE DANES 

Morning, what can I get you guys?

RORY 

French Toast, sausage, and coffee.

LORELAI 

Blueberry Pancakes, bacon, cheesy hash browns and coffee.

RORY 

Oh, add cheesy hash browns to mine too.

LUKE 

Okay, I'll be right back.

4 EXT. STARS HOLLOW - OUTSIDE OF LUKE'S - DAY - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE

LORELAI and RORY emerge from the diner and start walking.

LORELAI 

Man, I'm stuffed.

RORY 

I told you not to add on that chocolate donut.

LORELAI 

But it was there, mocking me with it's delicious frosting. So I had to punish it and eat it.

RORY 

So that it could mock you all day from your stomach? 

LORELAI 

I didn't think that far ahead. Hey what's going on over there?

She points.

5 EXT. STARS HOLLOW - TOWN SQUARE - DAY - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE CONT.

The square is decorated festively with an old fashioned flair. Taylor can be seen talking to people as others put the finishing touches on booths. A few people are already  
milling around the area looking at signs on the booths.

6 EXT. STARS HOLLOW - OUTSIDE OF LUKE'S - DAY - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE CONT.

LORELAI and RORY are where we left them 

RORY 

I have no idea, looks like some sort of festival.

LORELAI 

We should go.

RORY 

After we finish the lists.

LORELAI 

But by then we'll have missed all the good stuff.

RORY 

I highly doubt that. Besides, the list is more important.

LORELAI 

Fine.

They head in opposite directions.

7 EXT. STARS HOLLOW - TOWN SQUARE - DAY

TAYLOR DOOSE is overseeing the preparations. KIRK GLEASON approaches him.

KIRK GLEASON 

Where do you want the throne.

TAYLOR DOOSE 

Up there on the podium, I've marked a position.

KIRK 

So what's this for anyways?

TAYLOR 

It's for the Ice Cream Queen to sit on.

KIRK 

Can I be the Ice Cream Queen?

TAYLOR 

No, Kirk, you are not female.

KIRK 

That's discrimination. Why should I get turned down for a job just because I'm male? The same thing happened when I tried to apply at the Hooters in '97.

TAYLOR 

You applied at a Hooters? Never mind. It doesn't matter Kirk, you're just not the person I would have chose.

KIRK 

But I do all the odd jobs around here.

TAYLOR 

Which is why you're carrying the throne, not sitting on it. Besides, it doesn't pay.

KIRK 

Well, why didn't you just say so? Who is the Ice Cream Queen again?

TAYLOR 

Rory Gilmore. It was on those posters you put up, you did put them up didn't you?

KIRK 

Of course.

FADE out on TAYLOR looking proud of himself. 

END ACT ONE 

ACT TWO 

8 EXT. STARS HOLLOW - SOOKIE'S PORCH - DAY

SOOKIE ST JAMES opens the door to find LORELAI standing there.

SOOKIE ST JAMES 

Lorelai! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Rory.

LORELAI 

Rory and I are going to spend tonight together so I thought I'd drop in and say hi real quick. Look at you Sookie! You're pregnant! Is everything going well?

SOOKIE 

Yes, everything's going great. I'm not getting morning sickness anymore.

LORELAI 

Always a plus.

SOOKIE 

Jackson's started loosening up since he realized he's stressing me out, and in turn the baby.

LORELAI 

Very handy that stress card huh?

SOOKIE 

Indeed. Lately it's started kicking.

LORELAI 

It? Don't you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?

SOOKIE 

Well, we were supposed to find out at my last ultrasound, but we decided we want to be surprised.

LORELAI 

That's great, but what about the baby shower? You are having one right?

SOOKIE 

Yes. Jackson and I decided to be very neutral, we don't want to stereotype baby. We're painting the nursery pale yellow, with cream borders, and green  
accents so we're using that as the baby shower's color scheme as well. And ducks!

LORELAI 

Ducks?

SOOKIE 

Yes ducks, we found a great border for the room with little ducks following their mommies around and playing in puddles. Oh! It kicked!

LORELAI 

It did? Can I?

LORELAI gestures to SOOKIE'S stomach.

SOOKIE 

Go ahead.

SOOKIE puts LORELAI'S hand on her stomach and they smile.

LORELAI 

It's kicking! This is cool.

SOOKIE 

It is.

LORELAI 

Well, I've got a whole list of things Rory needs I have to get done, but we'll need to talk soon about the Inn.

SOOKIE 

Definitely. Tell Rory I said good luck.

LORELAI 

I will.

9 INT. STARS HOLLOW - BOOKSTORE - DAY - MUSIC: BIF NAKED - LUCKY

RORY has a couple of books in her arms, she rounds a corner and finds LANE KIM and DAVE RYGALSKI in mid conversation.

LANE KIM 

Why?

DAVE RYGALSKI 

My dad got transferred.

LANE 

Will you keep in touch?

DAVE 

Absolutely

RORY 

Hey guys.

LANE 

Rory! Welcome home.

LANE and RORY hug.

RORY 

What's going on?

LANE looks at DAVE.

DAVE 

Um, I'm moving.

RORY 

What? Where? Why?

DAVE 

I'm moving to California, my dad got transferred.

RORY 

Oh wow, I'll miss you.

RORY hugs DAVE.

RORY (CONT.) 

Keep in touch okay. I'll, um, let you guys talk.

LANE 

Thanks. I'll call you later. I want to hear all about Europe.

RORY 

Can't wait to tell you.

RORY walks away. LANE and DAVE turn back to each other.

LANE 

So what now?

DAVE 

Well, I think we should break up.

LANE 

You want to break up?

DAVE 

No, I don't Lane. I don't want to break up, and I don't want to move. I have no choice though, and it's not fair to you.

LANE nods.

DAVE (CONT.) 

I still want to be friends though. I'll call you when I can. I'll write and e-mail.

LANE 

I can't believe it.

DAVE 

Me neither.

LANE 

Just when I've got a boyfriend I love, that I'm allowed to see, I lose him.

DAVE 

You love me?

LANE claps a hand over her mouth. Then slowly moves it.

LANE 

Yeah, I guess I do.

DAVE 

I love you too, Lane.

DAVE reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning in to kiss her. They pulled apart.

DAVE 

I've got to go. I'll call you.

LANE nods mutely.

10 INT. STARS HOLLOW - LUKE'S DINER - DAY

LORELAI enters and glances around, looking for RORY. Not seeing her she takes a seat at the counter. LUKE approaches her.

LUKE 

Meeting Rory for lunch?

LORELAI 

Yeah, have you seen her?

LUKE 

No, not yet. But I'm sure she'll be here.

LORELAI 

So how was your summer?

LUKE 

Good, it was good.

LORELAI 

How did the cruise go with Nicole?

LUKE suddenly looks desperate to be anywhere but there, he tries to cover it with nonchalance though.

LUKE 

Fine, it went fine.

LORELAI 

Did she like it? What am I saying? I'm sure she liked it. I heard it's really something else.

LUKE 

It was, it was something else.

LORELAI 

So what happened?

LUKE 

Excuse me?

LORELAI 

You know, was there entertainment, or some romantic grand gesture?

LUKE 

Uh yeah, they had a Salsa band, and there was a wedding.

LORELAI 

Really? Wow, that's something to tell your kids about. So tell me about the wedding. I've always been curious about how it works on a ship. Do they have  
their own chapel right on board?

LUKE looks even more uncomfortable but before he could respond RORY enters, taking LORELAI'S attention aware from him. LUKE looks relieved.

RORY 

Mom, have you been waiting long?

LORELAI 

No, not long, grab a table. I'll be right over.

RORY 

Okay, hurry. I still have a few things to do.

LORELAI turns back to LUKE

LORELAI 

We'll talk some other time. Bring us coffee?

LUKE 

Sure, I'll be right over.

LUKE turns to pour the coffee as LORELAI moves to join RORY at a table near the windows. LUKE glances back at her, his faces a mixture of relief and fear.

END ACT TWO 

ACT THREE 

11 EXT. STARS HOLLOW - TOWN SQUARE - DAY

RORY is walking by, as she does she notices TAYLOR is standing at the podium in front of a crowd of people.

TAYLOR 

Welcome to the festival to celebrate the Grand Opening of my Old Fashioned Ice Cream Shoppe.

The crowd applaudes.

TAYLOR (CONT.) 

Now, we were supposed to have an Ice Cream Queen, but she couldn't take time out of her busy Queen schedule to come play with you.

A little girl named CHRISTY begins to cry. RORY looks back from where she is past the stage.

TAYLOR (CONT.) 

Now, now Christy. I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun, we have games and samples from the store. So let the festivities begin, and maybe later Queen Rory will  
stop by.

The crowd begins to disperse as they go to various booths.

12 INT. STARS HOLLOW - LUKE'S DINER - DAY

LORELAI enters and strides to the counter.

LORELAI 

Hey, can I get some coffee.

LUKE 

Sure.

LUKE pours her a cup and places it in front of her.

LUKE (CONT.) 

So how's the preparations going?

LORELAI 

Good, good. We're trying to hurry so we can spend some time together before she goes.

LUKE 

You're going to miss her aren't you?

LORELAI 

Absolutely. So, we never got to finish our conversation earlier.

LUKE 

What conversation?

LORELAI 

About the cruise.

LUKE 

What's to say, it was sailing on a big ship.

LORELAI 

But what about the wedding?

LUKE 

What about it?

LORELAI 

My aren't we awfully defensive all of a sudden.

Things are quiet for a beat then LORELAI leans forward

LORELAI (CONT.) 

You proposed to Nicole didn't you?

LUKE looks at her and sighs.

LUKE 

Yes.

LORELAI 

And?

LUKE 

Nicole and I got married. On the boat, we're the ones who got married on the boat.

LORELAI looks thrown for a moment and a look similar to pain crosses her face. LUKE doesn't see.

LORELAI 

Wow, uh, that was unexpected. Congratulations.

LUKE 

No need. We shouldn't have done it, so we're getting a divorce.

LORELAI 

Wow, I think you just beat J-Lo's record for shortest marriage.

13 EXT. STARS HOLLOW - SIDEWALK OUTSIDE THE STATIONARY STORE - DAY - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE

RORY emerges from the store on her cell phone.

RORY 

I'm done.

LORELAI 

I'm not. I'll just meet you at the house when I'm done okay?

RORY 

Sure, I'll start packing the stuff I got. Don't forget we have to go to Grandma's tonight though.

LORELAI 

Ugh, I thought we said you weren't going to mention that.

RORY 

You said. I never said anything. Now go be productive so we can have fun later.

LORELAI 

Slave driver.

RORY hangs up her phone as she bumps into two boys.

RORY 

Oh gosh. I'm sorry.

The two boys glare at her.

BOY 1 

Thanks a lot.

RORY looks perturbed.

BOY 2 

Yale can have you.

They move around her and run towards the town square

END ACT THREE 

ACT FOUR 

14 EXT. STREETS OF STARS HOLLOW - DAY - MUSIC: The Ataris "Boys of Summer"

RORY is walking down the street, as she passes the town square she sees TAYLOR on the stage again, this time a cape is draped over the throne and TAYLOR is  
holding a crown over it.

TAYLOR 

Now, just pretend that the Ice Cream Queen is sitting right here, and she's waving and smiling and she's glad you could all make it.

RORY gets angry and she storms over to the stage where she takes the microphone and looks out at the audience.

RORY 

I know you all expected me to be here as the Ice Cream Queen, because Taylor told you to expect it. I can understand why when I didn't show up you would  
be hurt. But you should be angry at Taylor, not me. I humiliate myself at least six times a year for this town and just because I'm going to Yale doesn't mean  
it's going to stop. The reason I am not here as Ice Cream Queen right now is because Taylor never asked me. In fact, I didn't even know about this festival  
until this morning. So excuse me if I may have made other plans. If Taylor had given me plenty of notice I would have gladly been your Ice Cream Queen. I love  
this town, and all of the people that live here. I'm grateful I had the chance to grow up here. For that reason I'll always be loyal to the town. I'll be back in my  
pilgrim outfit at Thanksgiving so everybody get off my back! Enjoy the festival, Try the ice cream. Thank you.

She begins to walk away but turns back.

RORY (CONT.) 

and Christy, suck it up!

She storms off of the stage.

15 EXT. STARS HOLLOW STREET - DAY

LORELAI is watching RORY storm away. She pulls out her cell phone.

RORY 

Hello?

LORELAI 

Hey, just caught the tale end of your performance. I think you deserve an emmy.

RORY 

Hey are you done?

LORELAI 

No, that's why I'm calling. Can you take the bus to Hartford and I'll meet you there?

RORY 

Yeah sure,

LORELAI 

Tell your grandma I'll be a little late.

RORY 

No problem.

LORELAI 

Okay I better get back to working on this list.

RORY 

After dinner we can go home and watch Animal House and eat our biscotti.

LORELAI 

Sounds like a plan.

They hang up.

16 EXT. LANE'S FRONT PORCH - NIGHT - MUSIC: BETH NIELSON CHAPMAN - SAY GOODNIGHT, NOT GOODBYE

DAVE and LANE are sitting on her front porch.

DAVE 

I guess this is goodbye.

LANE 

I guess so.

DAVE 

I'll call, and send postcards.

LANE 

Dave?

DAVE 

Yeah, Lane?

LANE 

I don't want to break up.

DAVE 

Neither do I, but I don't have a choice.

LANE 

No, Dave. We don't have to. That's what I'm saying.

DAVE 

You want a long distance relationship?

LANE 

Only if you do.

DAVE is quiet a moment and LANE begins to look like she regrets saying something.

DAVE 

I do.

LANE 

You do?

DAVE 

Of course I do.

LANE 

Good, then lets, but promise me, Dave, promise me that if you get discontented with the pressure of a long distance relationship or meet someone else you'll  
tell me.

DAVE 

I will promise you, if you'll promise me.

LANE 

I doubt it, but I will promise.

DAVE smiles at her and leans in for a kiss.

DAVE 

Goodbye, Lane.

LANE 

No Dave, Goodnight.

DAVE smiles.

DAVE 

Goodnight.

DAVE gets up as does LANE. He wraps his arms around her and they stay like that a moment. DAVE then turns and leaves.

17 EXT. HARTFORD - ELDER GILMORE RESIDENCE - PORCH - NIGHT

RORY is on the porch. The door opens and EMILY GILMORE is behind it.

EMILY GILMORE 

Rory, come in dear. Where's your mother?

RORY joins her grandmother inside and EMILY shuts the door.

18 INT. HARTFORD - ELDER GILMORE RESIDENCE - HALL - NIGHT - CONTINUATION OF PREVIOUS SCENE

RORY 

Mom is running a last minute errand for me. She should be here shortly, but she told me to come without her.

EMILY 

I see.

They walk into the living room

EMILY (CONT.) 

Would you like something to drink?

RORY 

Yes please

Camera close up on mantel clock, reads 6:47

19 INT. HARTFORD - ELDER GILMORE RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - TIME LAPSE FROM PREVIOUS SCENE

Camera close up on mantel clock continued from previous scene, clock now reads 8:15. Camera pulls back to reveal EMILY and RORY in same position. RICHARD  
GILMORE is now across from them.

EMILY 

Did your mother say how long she'd be?

RORY 

No, but she won't mind that we ate dinner without her.

RICHARD 

I'm going to my study.

RORY 

Goodnight grandpa.

They hug.

RICHARD 

Good luck at Yale, see you next Friday.

RICHARD leaves.

EMILY 

Well, I have some tapes I need to look over tonight.

RORY 

What kind of tapes.

EMILY 

Tapes instructing ballroom dancing. It's for the DAR, we're going to be holding lessons for this years debutantes next month.

RORY 

I'll watch them with you while we wait for mom.

EMILY 

You will?

RORY 

Sure.

20 INT. HARTFORD - ELDER GILMORE RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

A MAID has just shown LORELAI in.

LORELAI 

Hey Mom, sorry I'm late. Traffic was really bad.

EMILY 

You missed dinner Lorelai.

LORELAI 

I know, I'm glad you guys ate without me, wouldn't want you to stave. What did you have?

EMILY 

Roasted Lamb.

LORELAI 

Was it good?

EMILY 

It was very tender.

LORELAI 

That's good. Well, I ought to get Rory home now. The big day's coming quickly.

EMILY 

Have a seat Lorelai.

LORELAI 

Excuse me?

EMILY 

Have a seat, Rory and I are watching videos.

LORELAI 

Videos?

EMILY 

Ballroom dancing videos. Sit, Lorelai, spend a little time with us and then I promise to release you from my evil clutches.

LORELAI sits down hesitantly.

LORELAI 

It's not that mom, it's that Rory and I had plans tonight.

EMILY 

Oh? What plans?

LORELAI 

We were going to watch videos.

EMILY 

Swell, we can all do it together.

LORELAI 

Well that's not exactly what I had in mind.

EMILY 

Lorelai.

LORELAI 

I suppose this could be fun too though.

The three women grow quiet. The picture fades to black, and the credits roll.

_**Check later this week for the trailer for the next episode at Bent Words, Link in my profile.**_


	2. 402 The Lorelais' First Day At Yale

Title: Season 4 Bent Style  
Episode: 4.02  
Episode Title: The Lorelais' First Day At Yale  
Author: Bent137  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it despite my acting as a writer for the show.  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Roxy, who beta'd this chapter too.  
Spoilers: Season Four Episode Two. Yes, I did say Season 4, as in the one not aired at all yet.

Gilmore Girls  
Episode 4.02  
The Lorelais' First Day At Yale

Writer: Ashley/Bent137  
Executive Producer: Daniel Palladino  
Director: Amy Sherman-Palladino

Starring:

Lauren Graham

Alexis Bledel

Keiko Agena

Scott Patterson

Liza Weil

and  
Kelly Bishop

CLIPS

INT. YALE - DAY

RICHARD, RORY, EMILY and LORELAI are standing outside the Dean of Admissions office.

LORELAI

An interview for what, Dad?

RICHARD

An interview for Yale.

LAUREN GRAHAM (VOICEOVER)

Previously on Gilmore Girls...

INT. CHILTON GYM - DAY

PARIS chases RORY around the gym until RORY trips and falls, PARIS lowers her weapon to RORY.

PARIS (CONT.)

And the worst part is, you told her about Jamie. I can't believe I ever considered you my best friend.

INT. HARTFORD - CHILTON AUDITORIUM - DAY

PARIS is standing at a podium in the middle of a speech, she's very disheveled looking.

PARIS

I mean, can anyone here believe that I'm not going to Harvard? I can't. I'm not going to Harvard. I am not going to Harvard. I had sex, but I'm not going to Harvard.

INT. HARTFORD - GILMORE DINING ROOM - NIGHT

LORELAI, RORY, RICHARD and EMILY are gathered.

RORY

After giving it a lot of thought, I have decided. I'm going to Yale.

INT. HARTFORD - GILMORE LIVING ROOM - DAY

RICHARD and EMILY are sitting on a sofa on one side of a coffee table, RORY is on the other side.

RORY

I would like for you to loan me the money for four years at Yale, and in return I will get a part time job and pay you in installments.

INT. STARS HOLLOW - BOOKSTORE - DAY

RORY, DAVE and LANE are in an aisle.

DAVE

Um, I'm moving.

RORY

What? Where? Why?

DAVE

I'm moving to California, my dad got transferred.

INT. STARS HOLLOW - LUKE'S DINER - DAY

LORELAI is at the counter in the diner talking to LUKE.

LUKE

Nicole and I got married.

LORELAI looks thrown for a moment and a look similar to pain crosses her face.

LORELAI

Wow, uh, that was unexpected. Congratulations.

LUKE

No need. We shouldn't have done it, so we're getting a divorce.

EXT. LANE'S FRONT PORCH - NIGHT

LANE and DAVE are talking.

LANE

I don't want to break up.

DAVE

Neither do I, but I don't have a choice.

LANE

No, Dave. We don't have to. That's what I'm saying.

DAVE

You want a long distance relationship.

TEASER

1 INT. RORY'S ROOM - DAY - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE

The camera pans across the bedroom, RORY GILMORE is in bed. The door opens silently and LORELAI GILMORE enters the room. She creeps over to RORY and shakes her.

LORELAI GILMORE

Hey kiddo, get up.

RORY moans. LORELAI shakes her again.

LORELAI

Come on, you're going to be late to Yale. It's nine o'clock.

RORY sits up suddenly.

RORY GILMORE

Oh my god, how could you let me sleep so late?

LORELAI

Chill out, it's only eight o'clock.

RORY

You lied to me.

LORELAI

For your own good.

RORY

You're so mean.

LORELAI

Hey it got you up in time right?

RORY grumbles and settles back into her pillow. LORELAI goes to leave the room.

LORELAI (CONT.)

Hurry up and we'll have time to stop at Luke's for breakfast.

LORELAI leaves and closes the door behind her. RORY gets up and wanders over to her closet.

2 EXT STARS HOLLOW DOWNTOWN - DAY

LORELAI and RORY are walking to Luke's. RORY yawns.

RORY

I can't believe we stayed up so late watching ballroom dancing competitions.

LORELAI

It does seem kind of odd, but at least we outlasted mom.

RORY

I can't believe you're so chipper. Normally you'd be dead still.

LORELAI

It is weird, must have been all that biscotti.

They arrive at Luke's and enter. The camera follows them inside. where the place is empty except for LUKE DANES behind the counter.

RORY

Morning Luke.

LUKE DANES

Good morning Rory. Excited?

RORY

Yeah, I am.

LUKE sets two cups of coffee in front of them.

LUKE

Well, good luck. What can I get you guys?

RORY

I want French Toast and sausage.

LORELAI

I'll have the same.

Luke walks away.

RORY

I am so tired.

LORELAI

I'm not.

RORY

Evil.

CREDITS

ACT ONE

3 EXT. STARS HOLLOW - GILMORE HOUSE - DAY - MUSIC: XTC - I'M THE MAN WHO MURDERED LOVE

LANE KIM is sitting on the porch steps. LORELAI and RORY are just coming back from Luke's.

LORELAI

Hey Lane.

LANE KIM

Hey guys, I was worried I missed you, but then I realized Luke's truck is still here.

RORY

We've got to leave in fifteen minutes but I am so glad you stopped by.

RORY and LANE hug.

RORY (CONT.)

What happened with Dave?

LORELAI

What about Dave?

LANE

They left this morning for California.

LORELAI

Dave moved?

LANE

Yeah, his dad got transferred.

LORELAI

Wow, that sucks.

LANE

I told him I loved him.

LORELAI and RORY

What?!

LANE

It slipped out! It's okay though, because he loves me too.

RORY

Man, this really sucks now.

LANE

It does, but we'll get through it.

LORELAI

So what are you guys doing about the relationship.

LANE

Dave wanted to break up.

RORY

No!

LANE

He didn't think it was fair to me. But we talked about it, and decided that we didn't care and wanted to try a long distance thing. So we pretty much threw caution to the wind and we're still dating. He's supposed to call me tonight. But enough about me. You guys better get going so you're not late. I'm so excited for you Rory.

RORY and LANE hug again

RORY

I'll call you as soon as I'm unpacked. When do you leave?

LANE

Next Wednesday.

LORELAI

Where are you going?

LANE

That bible college mom wants me to go to. Anyways, I better go. You guys have a safe trip.

LORELAI

We will.

RORY

Bye Lane.

LANE walks away. RORY and LORELAI look at each other.

LORELAI

We'd better go.

RORY

I just need to grab a few things from the house.

LORELAI

I'll meet you there.

RORY nods and walks into the house as LORELAI sighs and walks to LUKE'S truck.

4 EXT. NEW HAVEN - YALE PARKING LOT - DAY

LORELAI is standing in the empty parking space next to Luke's truck. Off screen a car horn honks.

LORELAI

Sorry, I'm saving this space for my daughter.

LORELAI smiles apologetically then looks shocked.

LORELAI

He flipped me off, how rude. I expected better from the Ivy League.

Her tirade is cut off by RORY pulling into the spot in her silver Prius. RORY gets out.

LORELAI

Finally! Some guy just flipped me off for saving you a spot!

RORY

Really? Huh, I'd have expected better from the Ivy League.

LORELAI

That's what I said!

A girl, TESS approaches them.

TESS

Excuse me, what are your names?

LORELAI

I'm Lorelai Gilmore, and this is my daughter, also Lorelai Gilmore, but she goes by Rory. Oh my god, is this about the parking space? I swear some guy said it was okay if I saved it for her. He was about five ten, dark hair, he was wearing a jacket-

RORY

Mom.

LORELAI

Sorry. You were saying.

TESS smiles.

TESS

It's not about the space. I'm Tess, Rory's Freshman Counselor. Pleased to meet you.

She shakes LORELAI'S hand, then goes to shake RORY'S.

LORELAI

Wait! I want to get a picture of this.

LORELAI pulls out a camera, RORY groans. TESS smiles at RORY.

TESS

Don't worry. They all do this. You should have seen my parents. They brought a regular camera, a digital camera, and a video camera.

LORELAI

Oh man, I should have brought a video camera.

RORY

Mom, take the picture.

TESS and RORY shake hands and smile for the camera as LORELAI snaps the picture.

LORELAI

That was great.

TESS

Anyway, Rory, I just wanted to tell you that I'm doing a tour for all the new Durfee girls in about 10 minutes. We're meeting on the front steps.

RORY

Oh yes, I know, I planned on attending.

TESS

You knew?

LORELAI

She memorized the schedule.

RORY

Mom. Well, only a little.

TESS

No, that's great. You'll do great here. Um, I also noticed that you brought Rory's own mattress.

LORELAI

Is that a problem? Because I was told it was okay, and-

TESS

No, it's not a problem. It's fine as long as you've made arrangements to dispose of the one that's already there.

LORELAI

Oh yeah sure.

RORY

We did that.

TESS

Great. Lorelai, if you want to get your camera ready, I'm going to give Rory the key to her dorm.

LORELAI

Oh thanks!

LORELAI gets her camera ready and takes a picture as TESS hands RORY her key.

TESS

See you at the tour, Rory.

RORY

Definitely, see you there. Thanks, Tess.

TESS smiles and walks away.

LORELAI

Let's go check out your room.

RORY

Okay let's grab some stuff.

LORELAI and RORY grab some things out of her Prius.

RORY (CONT.)

Did you really make arrangements to have the mattress disposed of?

LORELAI

I sure did.

RORY looks at her doubtfully and pulls her handbook out of a bag, turning to the page on mattress disposal.

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

5 EXT. NEW HAVEN - YALE - DAY

RORY is on the tour TESS is providing. They are in a courtyard of some sort with booths set up all around. The booths contain various college paraphernalia, including information on clubs and sororities, rules and regulations. There is also a booth where photos are being taken for I.D.'s. RORY is taking notes in a small notepad as TESS talks.

TESS

For those of you interested in going Greek the sororities all have their booths lined up on that side.

TESS points to the side opposite where they're walking.

TESS (CONT.)

They'd be happy to provide you with any information you need to join.

TESS stops.

TESS

This booth has information on the school newspaper. I highly suggest picking one up, they're very well written.

RORY grabs a paper and a flier advertising a need for staff members. Another girl is watching her, DIANE. DIANE pokes the GIRL next to her. The GIRL looks at DIANE. DIANE smirks and gestures toward where RORY has returned to taking notes as the tour continues forward. the GIRL also smirks.

DIANE

Check out the goody two shoes.

The group has stopped.

GIRL 1

Doesn't she realize we have a student handbook?

DIANE

Who knows. Why would anyone take notes on this crap? It's either the same stuff that's in the student handbook or is common sense.

PHOTOGRAPHER

Miss?

RORY glances up to see they're are the photo booth and the PHOTOGRAPHER is motioning that she's next. Self consciously she raises a hand to her hand trying to smooth it as she takes her spot in front of a white backdrop.

RORY

Can I get a second picture done if this one doesn't turn out?

PHOTOGRAPHER

This one will turn out, honey.

He takes the picture.

PHOTOGRAPHER (CONT.)

No second pictures. Move along now.

RORY dazedly moves back into the tour group as DIANE takes her place and flashes the photographer a brilliant smile.

6 INT. STARS HOLLOW - LUKE'S DINER - DAY - MUSIC: PROZZAK - SUCKS TO BE YOU

LUKE DANES is serving a couple near the door. We follow him back to the counter as the bell jingles. As he wipes the counter a MAN approaches.

MAN 1

Excuse me, are you Lucas Danes?

LUKE DANES

I'm Luke, why?

MAN 1

I'm Nicole Leahy's attorney. I'm here concerning the divorce settlement.

LUKE

The divorce settlement?

MAN 1

Yes, I understand you and Ms. Leahy recently married and are in the process of getting a divorce.

LUKE

Yes, we are.

MAN 1

I need to know what you want.

LUKE

What I want?

MAN 1

From Nicole, I mean, Ms. Leahy.

LUKE

I don't want anything.

MAN 1

That's what they all say at first. I encourage you to do this now, it will only be harder in the future.

LUKE

I really don't want anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a diner to run.

MAN 1

Mr. Danes, I understand that you're a busy man. However this is important. Ms. Leahy wants to make sure you're fairly represented.

LUKE

Look, I don't want anything from Nicole, you can tell her that. I just want you to go away.

MAN 1

I can see you're going to be a troublesome one. Fine, I'll come back.

The MAN leaves before LUKE can say anything.

7 INT. NEW HAVEN - YALE - DURFEE HALL - DAY

The tour has just ended and girls are heading off in various directions. RORY heads to her suite. Another girl, TANNA, follows her. RORY notices her following her into Suite 5.

RORY

Uh, hi.

TANNA

Hi. I'm Tanna, I must be one of your suitemates.

RORY

Pleased to meet you, I'm Rory Gilmore.

RORY and TANNA shake hands.

RORY (CONT.)

Aren't you a little young to be in college?

TANNA

Well, yeah. I graduated early.

RORY

How old are you?

TANNA

I'm 16. How old are you?

RORY

I'm 18, but my birthday's in October.

TANNA

Mine's in March.

RORY

Do you like to read?

TANNA

Yeah, I do. Most of my boxes are books.

RORY

Mine too.

They smile at each other. TANNA finds a note on the stand.

TANNA

I think this is for you.

RORY takes it and reads it aloud.

RORY

Rory, I went to get Luke to help with your mattress, and your suitemate's. Be back soon! Love, Mom.

TANNA

Who's Luke?

RORY

Oh, he owns a diner in Stars Hollow, where I live. He has the best coffee.

TANNA

Really?

RORY

Yeah, I'm sure you'll get to try some. My mom will probably bring a bunch back.

TANNA

I can't wait. She sounds nice.

RORY

She is nice, a little crazy, but nice.

TANNA

Want to go explore a little while we wait?

RORY

Sure.

They head out the door.

END ACT TWO

ACT THREE

8 INT. STARS HOLLOW - LUKE'S - DAY

LORELAI walks in and walks up to the counter.

LORELAI

Luke, I need your help.

LUKE

Shouldn't you be helping Rory?

LORELAI

Yes, which is why I'm here. I need your help to help Rory.

LUKE

How?

LORELAI

I need you to come to New Haven with me and use your strong muscles to move around mattresses.

Before LUKE can say anything three men walk in, one is the MAN from earlier.

LUKE

Oh not again.

LORELAI

Huh?

She turns and sees the three men.

LUKE

Please shoot me.

LORELAI

Nah, I like you too much.

MAN 1

Mr. Danes, these are my associates Stein and Stein.

LUKE

What?

MAN 1

Stein and Stein

LUKE

You're both named Stein?

STEIN 1

Yes.

LUKE

I told you I didn't want anything. You didn't have to bring the Calvary.

STEIN 1

Mr. Danes, we're just making sure everything is taken care of during the divorce. We'd like to make a fair settlement in a timely manner.

LUKE

I don't want anything! So there's no settlement to begin with.

STEIN 2

Are you sure? You don't know how hard it is to get back something after one of these.

STEIN 1

I'm just glad there weren't kids involved. Look, we just want to make sure Nicole is treated fairly. She's been with our firm her whole career. She's a good lawyer and we've become fond of her. She's like a daughter to us. We don't want any harm to come to her.

LUKE

I don't want any harm to come to her either.

STEIN 2

Mr. Danes, perhaps you should hire a lawyer, I'm sure someone at our firm could represent you.

LUKE

I don't need a lawyer. I don't want anything! Besides, lawyers waste time and money. They're needless middlemen who slither into situations when people are at their most vulnerable so they can clamp on and suck like leeches until everyone but them is distraught and penniless."

LORELAI, MAN 1, and the two STEIN'S look at him in shock

STEIN 2

I can see why the marriage went bad. Mr. Danes, if you don't hire a lawyer you could end up with nothing.

LUKE

Nothing is exactly what I want.

STEIN 1

Maybe we should get some more of the firm down here.

LUKE looks at LORELAI

LUKE

They're going to multiply like the Matrix!

LUKE puts LORELAI between him and the lawyers.

LORELAI

Look guys, while I'm sure Luke appreciates you coming to ask, he really doesn't want anything.

MAN 1

Who are you?

LORELAI

I'm a friend of his. I can tell you he's very, I don't know, existentialist. He's a hermit with no interests besides fishing and baseball. He doesn't need any of Nicole's things. He says he doesn't want them and I know he doesn't want them because when I think of Luke I think nothing. I know he means what he says. So just, let him be. It has to be the easiest divorce settlement in the world.

STEIN 2

It would be simple.

STEIN 1

I don't know. Her defense doesn't satisfy me. Look, Mr. Danes, if you don't respond to us on this matter, we're going to have to kick it up a notch.

LUKE

Fine, there's something I want.

MAN 1

Great! How hard was that?

STEIN 1

Let's hear it.

LUKE

Under various circumstances I was forced by Nicole to see a guy playing musical drinking glasses on three separate occasions, for an hour each, while on the cruise. I want my 3 hours back.

MAN 1

We'll have to confer on this and get back to you.

The three men walk out of the diner.

9 INT. NEW HAVEN - YALE - SUITE 5 - DAY - GARBAGE - I THINK I'M PARANOID

RORY and TANNA return to the suite laughing. PARIS and a young man, TERRENCE are standing near the windows.

PARIS

Rory, surprise!

RORY

Paris? What are you doing here?

PARIS

I'm your suitemate. Aren't you shocked?

RORY

More than a little. Why did you come to Yale?

PARIS

Well, part of it was what your mother said to me about choosing my college based on what I want, and not what other people want.

RORY

Okay

PARIS

I'm so happy to see you.

PARIS hugs RORY quickly then takes a step back. RORY looks shocked.

PARIS (CONT.)

Part of it was also because of Terrance. Terrance this is Rory, Rory this is Terrance.

TERRANCE

Pleased to meet you Rory, I've heard much about you.

RORY

Likewise, except for the hearing about you thing.

PARIS

Terrance is my life coach.

RORY

Your life coach?

PARIS

I lost my Nanny when she went to Boise and opened a pupeseria I learned about life coaches in an article and so I found Terrance. He's here to assist me with whatever I need assistance in, from wardrobe, to diet to finding me a kick-ass gynecologist. I requested to share a suite with you because Terrance said our journey was not done.

RORY

Really?

TERRANCE

Paris still has plenty to learn from you, Rory.

RORY

I see.

PARIS

He's also been helpful with my people skills. For example.

PARIS points to TANNA who has been watching nearby.

PARIS (CONT.)

The old Paris would have been bothered by you penchant to hover. It would've made her want to wring your neck 'till your eyeballs popped out. But, now I accept it because I can't control everything.

TANNA'S eyes get wide and she wordlessly retreats to her room. RORY and PARIS watch her go then RORY turns back to PARIS.

END ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

10 INT. NEW HAVEN - RORY'S ROOM - NIGHT

LORELAI and RORY are sitting on her bed.

LORELAI

You're kidding me.

RORY

I'm not. She's like a pod person, but not because she was already one. It's this Terrance guy.

LORELAI

I can't believe she hired a life coach.

RORY

I can't believe she said 'kick-ass gynecologist.'

LORELAI

Gee, what else did I miss?

RORY

Tanna, the other suitemate, is 16.

LORELAI

No way!

They're interrupted by a knocking on the door.

RORY

Come in.

PARIS enters.

PARIS

I just realized you were here Lorelai. So I came to greet you.

PARIS hugs LORELAI. LORELAI exchanges a shocked glance with RORY.

LORELAI

So, Paris. Rory here was just telling me about Terrance.

PARIS

Yes, Terrance is great. He says you and I still have a bit of a journey as well.

LORELAI

I see.

RORY

What have you been up to Paris?

TANNA is in the open doorway hovering.

PARIS  


I've been setting up my crafts corner. Terrance showed me how working with my hands can calm my nerves.

TANNA

Excuse me, where are we going to put the couch?

PARIS

What kind of idiot are you?

TANNA looks frightened.

PARIS (CONT.)

Of course it's going against the east wall. It's the best spot for it in order to make the most of the suite. I can't believe you even-

TERRANCE appears in the doorway.

TERRANCE

Paris.

PARIS looks at him and takes a deep breath.

PARIS

Sorry, Tanna. I believe the east wall would be the best place. What is your opinion?

TANNA

Oh, um, I'm inclined to agree.

PARIS

Great! I'll help you move it if you want.

TANNA

Thank you, Paris. That'd be great.

TERRANCE, TANNA, and PARIS leave the room. LORELAI looks at RORY open mouthed. LUKE enters.

LUKE

Sorry guys, I couldn't get rid of it. That Tess girl's been hanging around. I even had to bribe some guy to help me bring it back up. Now I gotta go help him move his things.

LUKE leaves. RORY and LORELAI get up and retrieve the mattress from the hall dragging it into the common room where PARIS is gluing macaroni to her crafts corner table.

11 INT. NEW HAVEN - RORY'S SUITE - NIGHT - MUSIC: TAL BACHMAN - SHE'S SO HIGH; THE SUPREMES - CAN'T HURRY LOVE

A party is in full swing. 15 to 20 girls are milling around as LORELAI is on the phone.

LORELAI

Right, 3 extra large, two with everything, one with pepperoni.

There's a knock at the door.

RORY

I'll get it.

RORY opens the door. A moderately cute guy is standing there with chinese.

GUY

That'll be $35.76

RORY hands him two twenties.

RORY

Keep the change.

GUY

Thanks.

He leaves and RORY shuts the door behind him.

LORELAI

Judges?

Ten girls hold up paper with numbers written on it varying between 7.5 and 10

LORELAI

Paris, the verdict?

PARIS  


The delivery boy from Wang Yung's House of Pork rates an 8.5

LORELAI

Not bad.

DIANE approaches RORY.

DIANE

Hey.

RORY

Uh, hi.

DIANE

Is this your suite?

RORY

Yes.

DIANE

This party's awesome. Who pulled it all together?

RORY

My mom.

RORY points to where LORELAI is holding a hairbrush and trying to convince some girls to sing "Can't Hurry Love" along with the radio. DIANE and RORY both laugh.

12 INT. NEW HAVEN - RORY'S SUITE - NIGHT

The party is over, the only people in the common room are TANNA, PARIS, RORY and LORELAI. The Yale mattress is lying on the floor covered with a blanket and LORELAI's lying on it. PARIS is on the phone.

TANNA

Goodnight guys.

PARIS

Just a minute Jamie, goodnight Tanna.

RORY

Night Tanna.

LORELAI

Bye Tanna.

TANNA goes to her room.

PARIS

I'm back. Anyways. My student I.D. is really messed up. I look like I'm on drugs, but that's okay, I've accepted it.

RORY takes some sheets and goes to make her bed.

PARIS (CONT.)

The cafeteria has very few choices for lactose intolerant people, but I've accepted that. One of my suitemates is only 16, but that's okay, I've accepted it. Oh Jamie, don't be jealous! Terrance is just my life coach. Where is he now? He's in his room of course, what kind of question is that?

RORY reenters the room. She and Lorelai smile at each other.

13 INT. NEW HAVEN - RORY'S SUITE - DAY

RORY is sitting on the couch reading when there's a knock at the door. She gets up and answers it. DIANE and three other girls are there holding white bags and many cups of coffee placed in cup carriers.

RORY

Hi. Come on in.

DIANE and the girls enter. RORY shuts the door.

DIANE

Hi. We 'Lorelai'd' a few places and found the good coffee. We brought over coffee and muffins to say thanks for last night. It was a perfect first night at Yale.

The other girls nod eagerly.

RORY

Lorelai'd?

DIANE

Oh, it's kind of a term we came up with after last night, it means to check places out. Like last night with the delivery places.

RORY

My mom will think it's great.

GIRL 1

We also came to see if you want to go to the Freshman assembly.

RORY

Oh, sure. Maybe I can find out how to get a new I.D.

GIRL 2

You have to lose them. We're all going to lose ours.

RORY

Yours? Why? I saw you take yours Diane. You looked great.

DIANE pulls it out of her pocket and shows RORY.

DIANE

I blinked.

They all laugh. The scene fades on them laughing and chatting.

GIRL 3

So what do you do for fun?

RORY

Mostly I read, and watch movies.

14 INT. STARS HOLLOW - GILMORE HOUSE - DAY - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE

LORELAI enters. The house is quiet. She looks very alone and sad.

END

**Guest Starring:**

Olivia Hack - Tanna

Joy Darash - Tess

Obi Ndefo - Terrance

Elizabeth Anne Allen - Diane

Lindsay Sloane - Girl 1

Cyndi Johnson - Girl 2

Tamara Mello - Girl 3

Beau Gravitte - Man 1

Ken Marino - Stein 1

Dean Butler - Stein 2


	3. 403 Return To Middle Earth, Or Something...

Title: Season 4 Bent Style  
Episode: 4.03  
Episode Title: Return To Middle Earth, Or Something Like That  
Author: Bent137  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it despite my acting as a writer for the show.  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Roxy, who beta'd this chapter too.  
Spoilers: Season Four Episode Three. Yes, I did say Season 4, as in the one not aired at all yet.

Gilmore Girls  
Episode 4.03  
Return To Middle Earth, Or Something Like That

Writer: Ashley/Bent137  
Executive Producer: Daniel Palladino  
Director: Amy Sherman-Palladino

Starring:

Lauren Graham

Alexis Bledel

Melissa McCarthy

Scott Patterson

Liza Weil

and

Kelly Bishop

special appearance by Edward Herrmann

CLIPS

INT. RORY'S ROOM - DAY

The camera pans across the bedroom, RORY GILMORE is in bed. The door opens silently and LORELAI GILMORE enters the room. She creeps over to RORY and shakes her.

ALEXIS BLEDEL (VOICEOVER)

Previously on Gilmore Girls...

LORELAI GILMORE

Hey kiddo, get up.

RORY moans. LORELAI shakes her again.

LORELAI

Come on, you're going to be late to Yale. It's nine o'clock.

RORY sits up suddenly.

INT. NEW HAVEN - YALE - DURFEE HALL - DAY

The tour has just ended and girls are heading off in various directions. RORY heads to her suite. Another girl, TANNA, follows her. RORY notices her following her into Suite 5.

RORY

Uh, hi.

TANNA

Hi. I'm Tanna, I must be one of your suitemates.

INT. NEW HAVEN - YALE - SUITE 5 - DAY

RORY and TANNA return to the suite laughing. PARIS and a young man, TERRENCE are standing near the windows.

PARIS

Rory, surprise!

RORY

Paris? What are you doing here?

PARIS

I'm your suitemate. Aren't you shocked?

INT. SOOKIE'S HOUSE - NIGHT

LORELAI, SOOKIE, and JACKSON are drinking champagne.

LORELAI

The Independence Inn is closing. Not closing, closed. We're finished. It's all over. They're boarding the place up as we speak. I've got another little piece of news for you. We can't buy the Dragonfly because I can't swing my share of the money because I no longer have a steady income.

INT. CHILTON - DAY

LORELAI and RORY are talking in the hall.

RORY

Go put in the bid on the Dragonfly. You've got the money now, Grandpa's money.

EXT. CHILTON - DAY

LORELAI has written "We Got The Inn!" on a graduation program and is showing it to Rory.

TEASER

1 INT. YALE - SUITE 5 - DAY

RORY GILMORE comes out of her and Paris' room and heads out the door. Before she opens it it swings open and a girl, JANET, comes in.

JANET

Oh hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Janet.

RORY GILMORE

I'm Rory.

JANET

Pleased to meet you. I'd hug you or something, but I'm all sweaty. I just finished jogging. It's so beautiful out this morning. Very crisp and fall like.

RORY

I see, I'd love to chat Janet-

JANET

But you've got to get to class, and I've got to take a shower. I'll see you later.

RORY

Yeah, later.

JANET heads for her room. RORY leaves.

2 INT. YALE - CLASSROOM - DAY - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE

RORY enters apprehensively. She's the only one there. She double checks the number on the door and takes a seat at the end of a long table. It has chairs all down one side, facing a black board. She sets her things down and begins to read. After a moment she squirms and looks around. She's still the only one there. She goes back to reading but quickly stops and puts her book back with her things. She begins gathering her things to leave when a boy, MARTY comes in and sits at the opposite end of her table. RORY settles back in. MARTY fiddles with his notebook as RORY goes back to reading. She keeps glancing at him over her book. Finally she sets it down and opens her mouth to say something when the door opens and an older student comes in. He begins placing papers at each seat. He's obviously the T.A. He barely glances at RORY or MARTY as he puts papers at their seats. When he's finished he goes to the door.

T.A. (MUTTERING)

Freshmen. So predictable.

He leaves.

3 INT. SOOKIE'S KITCHEN - DAY

SOOKIE ST. JAMES-MELVILLE and LORELAI GILMORE are at the table. Papers are spread over it and they're signing them.

LORELAI GILMORE

Are you all set for the party this afternoon?

SOOKIE ST. JAMES-MELVILLE

Definitely. I'll probably change the menu a million times between now and then but you know me.

LORELAI

It's Lord of The Rings themed remember.

SOOKIE

Got it.

LORELAI

And if you need any help with ideas, well, ask Dean, because I slept through most of both movies.

SOOKIE

Okay, making a mental note. You don't know anything about Lord of The Rings.

LORELAI

Aside from Viggo Mortenson's hot? No. One more signature and we're all set.

SOOKIE signs with flourish.

SOOKIE

That's it. The last one. Now they can start remodeling the inn.

LORELAI

Well, these are just quotes, and applications and, I'm not really sure. Maybe I should have asked Luke for help.

SOOKIE

Maybe that would have been a good idea.

CREDITS

ACT ONE

4 INT. YALE - SUITE 5 - DAY

There's a knock at the door. TANNA answers it. EMILY GILMORE is on the other side.

TANNA

Hello. May I help you?

EMILY GILMORE

Hello. I'm Rory Gilmore's grandmother.

TANNA

Oh, was she expecting you? Because she's at class right now.

EMILY

Oh no, I thought I'd surprise her. You mind if I come in, look around, wait for her.

TANNA

Oh no, of course not. Come on in.

TANNA lets EMILY in.

TANNA (CONT.)

Everyone's out except me. I'm sorry, I can't stay and entertain you, I have a class to go to as well.

EMILY

That's fine. Education is very important. Go ahead.

TANNA

Thank you Mrs. Gilmore. Have a nice day.

EMILY

You too dear.

TANNA grabs her bag and leaves. EMILY waits a moment then goes back to the door. She motions for someone in the hall to come in. Two MEN come in.

EMILY

Please take out this old furniture and bring in the new.

MAN 1

Yes Ma'am.

5 INT. YALE - SUITE 5 - DAY

RORY and JANET run into each other outside the door.

JANET

Well hello again Rory.

RORY

Hello Janet.

They enter the suite and stop.

JANET

  
What the heck happened?

RORY

I have no clue. I wonder if Paris or Tanna did it?

PARIS GELLAR comes up behind them.

PARIS GELLAR

Did what?

RORY and JANET move aside. Most of the living room furniture is gone. In it's place is a red couch with black cushions, two different funky chairs, one purple and yellow, one red with a foot stool. There's also a coffee table shaped like a stack of books and two matching end tables.

PARIS (CONT.)

What the -

RORY

Paris.

PARIS

Who stole our furniture?

JANET

Oh yeah, thieves really like to steal crappy dorm furniture and leave real expensive stuff in it's place.

Before PARIS can respond TANNA comes out of her room.

RORY

Tanna? Did you do this?

TANNA

No, it was like this when I got back.

RORY

Who did this?

TANNA

Maybe your Grandmother?

RORY

My what?

TANNA

Your Grandmother, she was here today. Didn't you see her?

RORY

No.

PARIS

Rory, she's right.

PARIS hands RORY a note. It reads "Hope you like the new furniture. Call me! See you Friday. - Grandma."

RORY

I can't believe she did this! That is so typical.

PARIS

What is?

RORY

She always does things she thinks are for my own good without even asking me. Like remember my birthday party?

PARIS

Oh, yeah. That was her?

RORY

None other.

PARIS

Poor you.

RORY

I'm sorry guys. I really am. If you want it back I'll get it back. I'm make her bring it all back and take this stuff away. She has some nerve-

JANET

Rory, breathe. It's okay. At least, with me. I kind of like it.

TANNA

I like it too.

PARIS

Me three. It's kind of funky, yet still functional. She may do things without asking you Rory, but your Grandmother has some taste.

RORY

Are you sure? Was any of the stuff yours?

TANNA

The couch was mine, but I bought it at a garage sale, so this is definitely better.

RORY

Okay, as long as everyone's happy.

TANNA, PARIS, and JANET nod.

RORY (CONT.)

Okay, excuse me.

RORY goes to her room.

6 INT. YALE - RORY'S ROOM - DAY

RORY picks up the phone and dials. Intercut with LORELAI at Luke's.

LORELAI

Lorelai's Odd Jobs, you got somethin' that needs doin' we'll do it.

RORY

Mom?

LORELAI

Hey sweetie what's up? And give me the condensed version I don't have much time.

RORY

Grandma came today.

LORELAI

Uh oh.

RORY

Yeah.

LORELAI

What'd she do?

RORY

Replaced all the furniture in our common room.

LORELAI

You're kidding.

RORY

I'm not. I wish I were.

LORELAI

How angry is everyone?

RORY

I'm the only one angry. Everyone else is fine with it.

LORELAI

Amazing. Look, I gotta get going. I gotta go to work but-

RORY

What work?

LORELAI

Sookie and I are catering a Lord of The Rings themed birthday party. Listen, take some pictures with your digital camera and send them to me. Once I see them we'll discuss how much butt I need to kick okay?

RORY

Okay mom.

LORELAI

Love you sweetie.

RORY

Love you too.

LORELAI

Bye.

7 INT. STARS HOLLOW - BIRTHDAY PARTY HOUSE - DAY

LORELAI is sitting on the couch amidst cardboard cut outs of characters from the movie and balloons. A box labels "LOTR Costumes" is at her feet. Next to her is a BOY dressed as FRODO.

LORELAI

Come on give me the ring.

FRODO BOY

No.

LORELAI

Come on, you can trust me.

FRODO BOY

I said no.

LORELAI (GOLLUM VOICE)

But I needsss my precioussss.

FRODO BOY looks at her funny.

LORELAI

Come on. Gollum? You know. Nevermind.

FRODO BOY

It sucked.

LORELAI is about to respond when a woman, HELEN walks in with two more boys.

HELEN

Here's two more Hobbits for you.

LORELAI

Great. Let's get you guys all dressed up.

BOY 1

I want to be Aragon!!

BOY 2

No! I'm Aragon.

BOY 1

Nu uh, Me!

LORELAI

Boys, calm down. One of you can be Aragon. One can be Legolas. Can you decide that amongst yourselves?

The boys glare at each other.

LORELAI

Okay. We'll flip a coin.

She pulls a quarter out of her back pocket.

LORELAI

When's your birthdays?

BOY 1

March 5th

BOY 2

January 14th.

LORELAI points at BOY 2.

LORELAI

Call it.

She tosses it in the air.

BOY 2

Heads.

LORELAI catches it and looks at it.

LORELAI

Heads!

BOY 2

Yes! I'm Aragon.

LORELAI

and I'm Lorelai

A GIRL dressed as ARWEN who was playing with cards on the floor looks up.

ARWEN GIRL

You said your name was Julie.

BOY 1

Well it's Lorelai, you stupid head.

ARWEN GIRL

I was here before you! She told me she's Julie, our cruise dictator!

LORELAI

Director.

ARWEN GIRL (CONT. IGNORED LORELAI)

Besides. I got a gold star in spelling, you got a happy face.

BOY 1

So?

ARWEN GIRL

Everyone knows Gold Stars are better!

LORELAI

Kids. Now, it doesn't matter if I'm Lorelai or Julie or even Gandalf. You should play peacefully and lovingly. Because the Lord of The Rings is all about peace and love.

FRODO BOY

Nuh, uh, it's about the destruction of all mankind.

LORELAI sighs deeply and Helen comes up and pulls her aside.

HELEN

Did you bring swords? Because some kids are asking for them.

LORELAI

No, I didn't.

HELEN

Good.

HELEN smiles at LORELAI.

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

8 INT. STARS HOLLOW - BIRTHDAY PARTY - DAY

LORELAI is sitting in the middle of the floor struggling with some fabric and a trashcan. Nearby some kids are playing with plastic swords. Sookie walks through with a platter of food.

LORELAI

Hey Sookie.

SOOKIE

Hey hun.

HELEN comes in and kneels next to LORELAI

HELEN

Um, what are you doing.

LORELAI

I'm disguising this trashcan as "Mt. Doom" so we can play a game where the kids throw their swords in it.

HELEN

Okay, let me help. It's my husband's fault anyways.

LORELAI

Nah, it's no problem.

HELEN

Yeah it is. He's like a big kid.

They glance to where a MAN is fencing with a boy using plastic swords.

LORELAI

It's almost done.

She adjusts it a little.

LORELAI

There. Why don't you get them started and I'll go check on things in the dining room.

HELEN

What do I do?

LORELAI

I don't know, tell them the swords are evil and influencing them to make bad decisions and they have to get rid of them by throwing them in Mt. Doom?

HELEN

Okay. Kids, gather round. We're going to play a game.

LORELAI goes into the dining room. SOOKIE is setting a candle on the table. The table's covered with a white tablecloth and has two silver platters on either end.

LORELAI

Sookie hun, whatcha doin'?

SOOKIE

Setting the table.

LORELAI

I see that.

There's a pause as LORELAI looks at it slightly concerned.

LORELAI

Well, carry on.

9 INT. YALE - SUITE 5 - DAY

PARIS comes into her and RORY'S room, laden down with books. She sets them on the bed and turns to RORY, whom is on her own bed reading.

PARIS

Hey.

RORY

Hey.

PARIS

Did you hear about the party?

RORY

Yup

PARIS

First party of the year.

RORY

Wow.

PARIS

Held on our floor.

RORY

That's what the flier said.

PARIS

So, is it okay to leave the door open?

RORY

I'd really rather not. It'll be noisy, and there'll be people wandering around and-

PARIS

I get your point.

PARIS picks up her phone and dials.

PARIS

Hi, Lorelai? Paris. Yeah I'm doing good. Birthday party? Oh have fun. Oh, the first party of the year is on our floor and I want to leave the door open, but Rory said she'd rather not, what do you think? Really? Should I tell her that? Okay. Rory, she thinks you're a stick in the mud who needs a little fun.

RORY

As if you're actually talking to my mother.

PARIS holds out the phone, RORY takes it.

RORY

Hello? Mom. Yeah, okay. Alright have fun. Right. Love you too. Bye.

RORY hangs up PARIS' phone and hands it back to her.

RORY

Fine, leave the door open.

PARIS

Thank you Rory.

10 INT. YALE - DURFEE HALL - MID PARTY - NIGHT - MUSIC: DIDO - WHITE FLAG; MANDY MOORE - HAVE A LITTLE FAITH IN ME

PARIS is leaning against the wall outside Suite 5. The crowd parts and Madeline and Louise come rushing up to her.

MADELINE and LOUISE

Paris!

PARIS

Guys! What are you doing here?

LOUISE

Enjoying the party.

MADELINE

Yeah there's some hot guys here.

PARIS

I should have known. Hold on a minute.

PARIS leans in Suite 5.

PARIS

Rory! Come here.

RORY comes out.

RORY

What?

She sees Madeline and Louise.

RORY

Madeline! Louise! I didn't think I'd see you.

MADELINE

I know, small world huh.

RORY

The smallest. Do you go to Yale?

MADELINE

Oh no, we're just in town for the party.

LOUISE

So you and Paris are roommates?

RORY

Yeah, amazing huh?

LOUISE

Sure is. Listen, we're going to go, uh, party. We'll stop by on our way out.

RORY

Bye guys.

LOUISE and MADELINE disappear into the crowd.

PARIS

I'm going to go mingle too.

RORY

Okay.

PARIS goes in the opposite direction of MADELINE and LOUISE. RORY sighs and leans against the wall. Across the hall and down about 7 feet she spots MARTY. She pushes off the wall and heads towards him. Suddenly her path is interrupted bye two blond girls, MICKEY and KICK, who are twins.

MICKEY

Hi. Are you Rory Gilmore?

RORY

Yes.

KICK

Gil?

MICKEY

  
Rickey?

RORY

Excuse me, what are you doing?

KICK

Oh we're just trying to give you a nickname.

RORY

and you are?

KICK

I'm Kick, and she's Mickey.

RORY

Okay. Um, am I supposed to know you?

MICKEY

Well, my real name's Michelle, Mickey's just a nickname. Like Kick is just a nickname for Kirsten. We got them in Cheerleading.

RORY

I see, I still don't know how you seem to know me.

KICK

Your grandmother asked for us to look for you.

RORY

Look for me?

MICKEY

Our mother is a friend of Emily's, they're in the DAR together. When she found out we were going to Yale she asked us to look you up and make sure you fell in with the right crowd.

RORY

I see. Um, I have to go find my roommate.

RORY heads back to Suite 5. MICKEY and KICK follow her. RORY sits on the couch and they sit on either side of her.

KICK

Wow, cool furniture. Yours?

RORY

My grandmother bought it.

MICKEY

She has great taste. If only our mother did.

RORY looks back and forth between the two then towards the door. With a sigh she settles into the couch.

KICK

Out mother's taste is so heinous.

MICKEY

She painted our hallway eggshell. Really, who uses eggshell anymore?

KICK

Aside from Hilda on Trading Spaces.

MICKEY

Eggshell is so out.

KICK

Antique white is so in.

11 INT. YALE - SUITE 5 - PARTY - NIGHT - MUSIC: WHITE STRIPES - 7 NATION ARMY

PARIS is standing in the middle of a group of people.

GUY 1

There's really no money to be had in criminalistics, it's become a glamour job.

GUY 2

What's so glamourous about wading around in blood and bile.

PARIS opens her mouth to say something but someone interrupts her.

GIRL 1

It's all these crime dramas. They make is seem so fancy. I mean, have you seen the heels Marg Helgenberger wears on C.S.I. Seriously now.

GUY 2

Oh yeah, I've seen them

GUY 1

Anyone who majors in criminalistics is an idiot.

GIRL 2

Oh yeah, and interior design is so much better.

PARIS sighs and slinks out of the group looking annoyed. She walks over to where MICKEY and KICK are still sitting beside RORY.

KICK

Then there was the Debutante ball in Boston.

MICKEY

That was a hoot!

KICK

Tess McKerson's dress ripped on the way down the stairs.

MICKEY

Everyone could see her black lace thong.

PARIS taps RORY on the shoulder.

PARIS

I'm not having fun.

RORY

Well, the party's not over.

PARIS

I guess you're right. What's with Jessica and Elizabeth?

RORY

Their mother is friends with my grandma.

PARIS

Oh. Everyone's got a group but me.

RORY

What do you mean?

PARIS

Well you're here with the junior Hilton sisters, Janet's a runner so she'll be with the jocks near the keg, Tanna's a freak so she's in the John Nash group. I have nothing but bad talk radio.

RORY

What about the smart people?

PARIS

What smart people?

RORY looks around.

RORY

Maybe they all stayed in. You know, if you want I can kick everyone out so we can go to bed.

PARIS takes a deep breath.

PARIS

No, I'll just have to try harder. I want things to be different this year.

RORY

They will be.

They smile but are interrupted by a drunk guy stumbling over to PARIS

GUY 3

Will you pierce my ear?

PARIS and RORY stare at him.

PARIS

That's it! Everybody out. Gather up your gross beer, your inane conversations, and your pathetic attempts at wittism and leave! Now!

PARIS physically pulls MICKEY and KICK up from the couch and shoves them to the door.

MICKEY

But we're with Rory!

RORY

Sorry guys, I think it's best if you go. But I'm sure I'll see you around campus.

MICKEY and KICK are the last two out the door. PARIS shuts it behind them then turns to find RORY sitting on the couch smiling happily.

END ACT TWO

ACT THREE

12 INT. STARS HOLLOW - BIRTHDAY PARTY - NIGHT

The kids are gathered in front of the TV watching "The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers." They are completely entranced by the movie. In the doorway HELEN and LORELAI are watching them.

HELEN

The food should be ready when the movies over.

LORELAI

Absolutely. Excuse me.

LORELAI walks to the dining room and looks around. There are platters all over covered with fancy looking food such as quail eggs, blanched vegetables with lemon garlic aoli etc. LORELAI looks concerned and approaches SOOKIE.

LORELAI

Sookie honey?

SOOKIE

Yeah.

LORELAI

Where's the kids' table?

SOOKIE

Oh there is no kids' table. I'm mixing and matching, I thought it would be easier that way.

LORELAI

Uh, okay, where's the kids' food?

SOOKIE

Relax, I haven't gotten it out yet.

A MAN brings in a platter of gravlox.

SOOKIE

Thank you.

The MAN leaves.

LORELAI

What is that?

SOOKIE

It's the kid's food silly.

LORELAI looks striken but before she can say anything to Sookie ARWEN GIRL walks into the kitchen.

ARWEN GIRL

I'm hungry.

SOOKIE holds out the platter of gravlox

SOOKIE

Here you go honey.

ARWEN GIRL

What's that?

SOOKIE

It's gravlox.

ARWEN GIRL wrinkles her nose.

ARWEN GIRL

Ew. I don't know what that is.

LORELAI

Sookie, where's the rest of the food?

SOOKIE

In the kitchen.

ARWEN GIRL takes a carrot off of the blanched vegetables platter and licks it. She makes a face and puts it back.

ARWEN GIRL

This stuff tastes like diapers.

SOOKIE looks horrified and starts hyperventilating. LORELAI runs into the kitchen and comes back with some crackers.

LORELAI

Here you go honey. Now go back in and finish watching the movie.

ARWEN GIRL takes the crackers and goes back into the living room. LORELAI wraps an arm around SOOKIE and leads her to the kitchen where she gives her a paper bag to breathe in.

LORELAI

Calm down Sookie.

LORELAI looks around spying the MAN from earlier and a WOMAN. They are garnishing platters of food that does not look like normal kids' food. LORELAI wanders over to them.

SOOKIE

What are you doing?

LORELAI

Where's the kids' food?

SOOKIE

That is the kids' food!

LORELAI

I'll be right back.

She exits out the back door.

13 INT. DOOSE'S MARKET - NIGHT

LORELAI is next in line at the counter. She sets her basket on the counter and TAYLOR, who is working the register, begins ringing up cans of frosting, sprinkles, and boxes of frozen finger foods.

TAYLOR

I thought you were catering a birthday party on Ann St.

LORELAI

I am, we just needed some last minute supplies.

TAYLOR

Last minute supplies? Looks like all the food was last minute.

LORELAI pays him.

LORELAI

Well, not the adult food.

LORELAI leaves and TAYLOR looks after her funny.

14 INT. STARS HOLLOW - BIRTHDAY HOUSE - NIGHT

The kitchen is bustling as LORELAI fills a dish with something and the MAN helper takes another to the dining room. A buzzer goes off.

LORELAI

That's the cupcakes. Get them out and cool as quick as you can.

She tosses the mitt to the WOMAN helper. SOOKIE hovers nearby.

SOOKIE

Great I'll frost them.

LORELAI 

No you won't. We're going to let the kids do that.

SOOKIE

Well, what can I do?

LORELAI

Help me take some of this food to the kids.

SOOKIE

Great.

She grabs the platter of gravlox. LORELAI takes it from her and gives her a bowl of pizza bites.

SOOKIE

What are these?

LORELAI

Pizza bites.

SOOKIE

But I had kid food.

LORELAI

But it was weird kid food Sookie. Kid's don't eat weird food.

SOOKIE gets upset and starts blinking back tears. LORELAI sighs and takes back the pizza bites handing them to the MAN helper.

LORELAI

Sookie, I don't mean anything by taking over like this. You're a great chef, when it comes to fancy food. Kids are hard though. They don't like weird things. If they can't tell what it is, they don't eat it. I had an eight year old. She had eight year old friends, and lets face it, my tastes are not that far from an eight year old's! This will work.

SOOKIE

But I am a great chef!

LORELAI

You are!

SOOKIE

Great chefs do not let the client decorate their own cupcakes!

LITTLE GIRL 1 walks into the kitchen.

LITTLE GIRL 1

Can I have a juice box?

SOOKIE

There is perfectly fine lemonade out there.

LITTLE GIRL 1 stares at her a moment then scrunches up her face. Her chin wobbles and her face turns red as she opens her mouth.

SOOKIE

What's she doing? Is she sick? Why's the mouth open?

LORELAI hurries over to the fridge and gets a juice box. She hands it to the girl who immediately relaxes and leaves the kitchen. LORELAI turns to SOOKIE.

LORELAI

Sookie, you and I need to have a little talk.

SOOKIE

We do?

LORELAI

Yes, I'm going to explain some things to you.

SOOKIE

What things?

LORELAI

Things about kids. Things like kiddie food.

END ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

15 INT. STARS HOLLOW - BIRTHDAY PARTY - NIGHT - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE

LORELAI and SOOKIE are sitting on the back porch alone.

SOOKIE

Maybe I'm not cut out for this. Oh god, what am I doing? I can't be a mom! I know nothing about kids.

LORELAI

It's okay Sookie. I didn't know anything about kids and look how Rory turned out.

SOOKIE

Thanks. I'm still worried though. Rory was a fluke. My kid probably won't be that nice, or quiet, or smart. Oh man. What am I going to do? I'm going to have a loud obnoxious dumb kid! My kid's going to be a bully. I'll be getting calls from the school and parents.

LORELAI

You won't if you teach him or her not to be a bully.

SOOKIE

Can I do that though? I don't know if I can. Maybe I wasn't meant to be a mom. I'm not a teacher, and I'm not patient.

LORELAI

If you weren't meant to be a mom you wouldn't have gotten pregnant. Besides, you don't have to be a teacher, or be patient. I was 16 when I had Rory so we all know I wasn't a teacher and even now I'm not patient.

SOOKIE

What was it like?

LORELAI

What was what like?

SOOKIE

Having this little, person, so dependent on you for everything.

LORELAI

It was incredible. There's really nothing like it. I mean sure, at first it's daunting and you're tempted to hate the little guy or girl for putting you through so much pain and putting you into this position which you can't get out of. Then the nurses will clean your baby all up and hand it to you and you'll gaze into those little eyes and wonder how you functioned without him or her.

SOOKIE

Really?

LORELAI

  
Really. The rest will come naturally, well, fairly naturally. It's like an animal instinct, but of course, being humans, we had to make it as complicated as possible.

SOOKIE

Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better.

LORELAI

No problem sweetie.

16 INT. RORY AND PARIS' ROOM - NIGHT

RORY and PARIS are getting ready for bed, folding down covers, brushing hair, etc.

RORY

You know, Paris?

PARIS

Yeah?

RORY

I don't really have a group either. So you have nothing to worry about. Besides, I don't think we've been here long enough to make many friends or have a group. Unless it's some crazy sorority or a doomsday cult.

PARIS

Rory?

RORY

Hmm?

PARIS

Are you and I friends?

RORY

Sure we are. That is if you want to be?

PARIS

I do.

The two girls turn out the light and get into their beds. The room is silent a moment.

PARIS

Rory?

RORY

Paris?

PARIS

I'm sorry.

RORY

For what?

PARIS

For treating you so badly in high school. It really wasn't about you, you know. I was just jealous.

RORY

Let's save this conversation for another time okay?

PARIS

Okay.

17 INT. RORY AND PARIS' ROOM - NIGHT (LATER THAN PREVIOUS SCENE)

RORY wakes up and gets out of bed. She shoves her feet into her slippers and pulls on a robe.

PARIS

Rory?

RORY

Just going to the bathroom, go back to sleep.

PARIS

Okay.

RORY goes out through the common room and into the hall. She stops suddenly. MARTY is on the hallway floor completely naked, asleep. RORY nudges his shoulder gently with her slippered foot. MARTY wakes up and looks up at her.

MARTY

Huh? Where am I?

RORY

The first floor of Durfee.

MARTY

I fell asleep

RORY nods.

MARTY (CONT.)

and I'm naked.

MARTY looks up at RORY whom nods.

MARTY (CONT.)

Where are my clothes?

RORY shrugs.

RORY

No clue.

RORY takes of her robe and drapes it over him.

RORY

I think you need this more than me.

MARTY

Thanks. You're in my class right? The um, one with the professer? Crap. I can't remember.

RORY

American Literature 101.

MARTY

Yeah that's it.

RORY

Yeah I am. I'm Rory.

MARTY

I'm Marty.

RORY

Nice to meet you?

MARTY

I'll return the robe.

RORY nods and heads down the hall.

18 INT. RICHARD GILMORE'S OFFICE - DAY

RICHARD GILMORE is sitting at his desk. There's a knock at his office door.

RICHARD GILMORE

Come in!

His secretary, KAREN, pokes her head in.

KAREN

A Jason Stiles is here to see you.

RICHARD

Really? Send him in.

KAREN exits. A moment later JASON STILES enters.

RICHARD

Jason. What brings you here?

JASON STILES

Richard, long time no see.

RICHARD

Yes, yes. Now excuse me for not asking how your father is but as you have probably guessed he and I are not on very good terms.

JASON

Yes, I guessed as much. When I took over your job at the company-

RICHARD

You took over my job?

JASON

Yes, but that's not why I'm here.

RICHARD

Then why are you here?

JASON

I would like you to help me screw over my father.

RICHARD

I see. Is there a reason?

JASON

Yes. He's done a great deal to piss me off lately, and frankly I think he's running the company into the ground.

RICHARD

So is this a petty father son dispute?

JASON

Only that in I happen to be his son. Will you help me?

RICHARD

I'll see.

JASON

Thank you. So, how's Emily and Lorelai?

RICHARD

Emily's fine. As is Lorelai.

JASON

I remember when we were kids she used to call me 'Digger.'

RICHARD

  
Well, she's got a child of her own now. She named her after herself, but we call her Rory.

JASON

Great. What grade is she in?

RICHARD

She's a freshman at Yale.

JASON looks stunned.

JASON

Wow, Lorelai was what? 15.

RICHARD

16.

JASON

Wow, that is young. Well, I have a meeting to get to. I'll call you with more details.

RICHARD

Okay, I'll tell Emily and Lorelai you asked after them.

JASON

That'd be great, thank you Richard. Have a nice day.

RICHARD

You too.

JASON leaves, RICHARD looks thoughtful.

END

Guest Starring:

Katherine Heigl - Janet

Wayne Wilcox - Marty

Ian Vogt - T.A.

Olivia Hack - Tanna

Tim DeKay - Man 1

Bret Loehr - Frodo Boy

Patrick Stogner - Boy 1

Jake Thomas - Boy 2

Carly Schroeder - Arwen Girl

Margaret Easley - Helen

Shelly Cole - Madeline

Teal Reddmann - Louise

Diane Klimaszewski - Mickey

Elaine Klimaszewski - Kick

Craig Hauer - Guy 1

Bourke Floyd - Guy 2

Fanny La Croix - Girl 1

Lindsay Sloane - Girl 2

Taylor Handley- Guy 3

Michael Winters - Taylor

Dakota Fanning - Little Girl 1

Evie Peck - Karen

Chris Eigeman- Jason Stiles


	4. 404 Chicken or Beef?

Title: Season 4 Bent Style

Episode: 4.04

Episode Title: Chicken or Beef?

Author: Bent137

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it despite my acting as a writer for the show.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Roxy, who beta'd this chapter too.

Spoilers: Season Four Episode Four. Yes, I did say Season 4, as in the one not aired at all yet.

****

Gilmore Girls

Episode 4.04

Chicken or Beef?

Writer: Ashley/Bent137

Executive Producer: Daniel Palladino

Director: Amy Sherman-Palladino

Starring:

Lauren Graham

Alexis Bledel

Melissa McCarthy

Scott Patterson  
Jared Padalecki

Keiko Agena  
Sean Gunn

and

Yanic Truesdale

****

CLIPS

INT. STARS HOLLOW - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

LORELAI and RORY are sitting on the couch.

LAUREN GRAHAM (VOICEOVER)

Previously on Gilmore Girls...

RORY GILMORE

I came to the conclusion that I want to make things good with Dean, and he deserves my undivided attention.

INT. STARS HOLLOW GYM - NIGHT

RORY and DEAN are fighting.

DEAN

I'm not her boyfriend anymore. Everyone can see, Rory! Everyone. There's nothing standing in your way now, 'cause I'm out.

EXT. STARS HOLLOW - OUTSIDE CHURCH - DAY

DEAN and RORY are talking

DEAN

I asked Lindsay to marry me.

RORY

You... you...

DEAN

And she said yes.

INT. SOOKIE'S HOUSE - NIGHT

LORELAI, SOOKIE, and JACKSON are drinking champagne.

LORELAI

The Independence Inn is closing. Not closing, closed. We're finished. It's all over. They're boarding the place up as we speak. I've got another little piece of news for you. We can't buy the Dragonfly because I can't swing my share of the money because I no longer have a steady income.

INT. CHILTON - DAY

LORELAI and RORY are talking in the hall.

RORY

Go put in the bid on the Dragonfly. You've got the money now, Grandpa's money.

EXT. CHILTON - DAY

LORELAI has written "We Got The Inn!" on a graduation program and is showing it to Rory.

INT. SOOKIE'S KITCHEN - DAY

SOOKIE and LORELAI are at the table signing papers.

SOOKIE

That's it. The last one. Now they can start remodeling the inn.

LORELAI

Well, these are just quotes, and applications and, I'm not really sure. Maybe I should have asked Luke for help.

****

TEASER

1 EXT. STARS HOLLOW - LORELAI AND RORY'S FRONT LAWN - DAY

RORY GILMORE is sitting in the shade of a large tree reading. LORELAI GILMORE comes out from the house and sits next to her.

LORELAI GILMORE

So, your first weekend home from Yale. How's it feel?

RORY GILMORE

Feels good. I'm glad to be back.

LORELAI

You mean you're not secretly counting the hours until you go back to class?

RORY

I probably would be if going back to class didn't mean going back to being Paris' roommate and being away from you.

LORELAI

I see your point. Anyway, you were telling me about the party.

RORY

Right. I got up the next morning to go to the bathroom and there was this guy asleep in the hall. He was completely butt naked.

LORELAI laughs.

RORY

His name is Marty.

LORELAI

How do you know?

RORY

He introduced himself.

LORELAI

That must have been a heck of a conversation.

RORY

It was. Then I gave him my robe, I figured he needed it more than me.

LORELAI

So, one mark down for a great college experience.

They're quiet a moment.

LORELAI

I have got so much work to do to get ready to open The Dragonfly.

RORY

Don't forget to go to Taylor for a permit.

LORELAI

I spoke with him once. I've got to go see him today to see if he's made a decision.

RORY

Great. I'm going to go to Luke's and get some coffee. Want to come?

LORELAI

Sure, it will give me a chance to find Taylor.

They get off of the ground and Rory grabs her books. They turn and walk towards town.

LORELAI

Have I told you how much I like your new haircut?

RORY

Yes, multiple times.

LORELAI

Well, it's fabulous.

RORY

Time to stop channeling Piper.

****

CREDITS

ACT ONE

2 INT. LUKE'S DINER - DAY

RORY and LORELAI are sitting at a table near the window. They're just finishing eating. LORELAI gathers her purse and sets a bill on the table.

LORELAI

Can you pay? I want to see if I can find Taylor.

RORY

Sure. Go ahead.

LORELAI

Thanks. See you at home.

LORELAI leaves and RORY watches her walk by the window. LUKE DANES comes over.

LUKE DANES

Anything else I can get for you Rory?

RORY

Can I have some more coffee?

LUKE

Sure.

LUKE grabs LORELAI's plate and mug and goes back to the counter. He returns with the coffeepot. Luke pours some in RORY's cup.

LUKE

So, how's Yale?

RORY

It's good. I like the classes I picked, and my roommates are all nice. Although sometimes Paris reverts back to her old self. Did mom tell you what my grandmother did?

LUKE

No, what'd she do?

RORY

She came to my dorm and took all our old furniture and replaced it with new.

LUKE

You're kidding?

RORY

Nope.

LUKE

Doesn't she realize other people live there too?

RORY

She did, and that's the scary part. She thinks it will give me one up on them.

LUKE

Wow. I would say unbelievable, but I've met your grandmother.

RORY and LUKE smile at each other.

LUKE

Anything else interesting happen?

RORY

Well, Paris actually stonewalled me into attending the first party.

LUKE

Wow, she has changed.

RORY

Yeah, it was on our floor so she wanted to open our door to participate. When I said I'd rather not she called Mom and ratted me out.

LUKE

That seems unlike the Paris I've heard of.

RORY

She's trying to make her life different. I give her an A for effort.

LUKE

What else?

RORY

Well there's this guy, but I'm not sure you want to hear about it.

LUKE

A guy, is he nice? Did he hit on you? Do I need to go pound his head in?

RORY smiles.

RORY

No, his name is Marty, and he hasn't hit on me. He was at the party.

Scene fades out.

3 INT. DOOSE'S MARKET - DAY

LORELAI enters. She looks around then walks to the register where a girl, GABBY is finishing cashing out a customer.

LORELAI

Hey Gabby, is Taylor around?

GABBY

Sure, he's in back, I'll call back to him.

GABBY picks up the phone and pushes a button.

GABBY

Lorelai Gilmore is here to see you, sir. Yes, sir.

GABBY hangs up.

GABBY

He'll be right out.

LORELAI

Thank you.

LORELAI moves to the side and looks at some products on a shelf. TAYLOR DOOSE comes out.

TAYLOR DOOSE

What can I do for you today Lorelai?

LORELAI

I came to see if you've made a decision about the inn.

TAYLOR

Oh, refresh my memory?

LORELAI

You remember! Sookie and I are opening the Dragonfly. We bought it from Fran. We just need you to sign off on the permits before we can move forward with renovations.

TAYLOR

Oh right, it just slipped my mind.

LORELAI

How could it have possibly slipped your mind?

TAYLOR

Well, I've been so busy with my Ice Cream Shoppe. I'd like to put an ice cream truck in front. However, I need Luke's approval.

LORELAI

I can see how you could be preoccupied with that, however you have a duty to the town to dispense of the permits.

TAYLOR

Say, you're right. If only I had someone to help me, then I could get around to the permits faster.

LORELAI

Oh my god.

TAYLOR

You could do it! You just talk to Luke for me.

LORELAI

Are you nuts? Just 'cause you change the face doesn't mean he's going to like the idea any more.

TAYLOR

You get Luke to approve my ice cream truck, and I'll work on your permits.

LORELAI

That's blackmail.

TAYLOR

It certainly is not! It's simply you helping me with some of my workload to get what you want faster.

LORELAI gapes after him as he goes back to the back room.

4 EXT. THE GAZEBO - DAY

RORY is sitting in the gazebo, reading "Northanger Abbey" and eating fries from Luke's. She has got her headphones on. Suddenly a loud banging sound ("Wham!") startles her and she sits up, taking off her headphones. She looks around, a bunch of people are unloading chairs, tables, flowers, and tulle from trucks that have arrived. RORY looks around and finds a man nearby unloading tablecloths. RORY walks up to him.

RORY

Excuse me, what's going on?

MAN 1

We're setting up for tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, we have a lot to do little miss.

RORY goes back to her things and gathers them into her arms. She walks towards the other side of the gazebo but stops suddenly.

LINDSAY'S MOM

So it's decided, we'll frost the town with tulle.

LINDSAY

The cake should be frosted to look like the tulle. Don't you think, Mom?

LINDSAY'S MOM

I think that's a great idea! Where are we going to put the poster of you and Dean where everyone can see it?

LINDSAY

How about over there?

RORY turns and goes down the other side of the gazebo, hurrying away.

****

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

5 INT. KIM'S ANTIQUES - DAY

RORY opens the front door and enters.

RORY

Hello?

MRS. KIM

Hello. Come on in, we're open!

RORY

Mrs. Kim?

MRS. KIM

Who is that?

RORY

It's Rory.

MRS. KIM appears from around a corner.

MRS. KIM

Rory, hello. How are things at Yale? Good I hope.

RORY

Yes, they're very good.

MRS. KIM

No parties with nakedness I hope.

RORY

Oh no. There's only been one party, it was on my floor though so I had to try really hard to avoid it. I stayed in my room and read.

MRS. KIM

What did you read?

RORY

I read some information on the classes Yale offers and I reread Hamlet.

MRS. KIM

Very good.

RORY

Is Lane here?

MRS. KIM

Yes, Lane is home for the weekend. She is upstairs unpacking.

RORY

May I go speak with her?

MRS. KIM

Yes, that would be fine.

RORY smiles.

RORY

Thank you, Mrs. Kim.

RORY goes up the stairs.

6 INT. LANE'S ROOM - DAY

LANE KIM is folding clothes on her bed. RORY comes to the doorway.

RORY

Knock, knock.

LANE turns around.

LANE KIM

Rory!

They hug.

LANE

It's so good to see you. I want to hear all about what's happened.

RORY

Me? No! I want to hear all about you. What's your college like?

LANE

It's pretty, but boring. I've only made a two semi-friends so far, and my roommate hates me.

RORY

Why does she hate you?

LANE

She's pretty much my mom when she was my age.

RORY

Enough said, just remember, your mom reads Shakespeare for fun though.

LANE

Are you saying I should try harder?

RORY

I'd do the muffin test.

LANE

Flavor?

RORY

Apple Cinnamon, and if she still doesn't cave to your charms, forget her!

LANE

Okay I'm done. Your turn! I know Paris is your roommate but what else? Is there a guy?

RORY

Well I did meet a guy.

LANE

Spill. He fell madly in love with you right?

RORY

More like he fell madly asleep completely in the buff in my hallway.

LANE

No!

RORY

Yes! It was kind of funny in the 'Oh my god, that's so embarrassing I'm glad it didn't happen to me.' way.

LANE

So what'd you do?

RORY

I woke him up, gave him my robe, told him he was on the first floor and sent him on his merry way to find his pants.

LANE

Did he have any luck?

RORY

I don't know. Haven't heard from him.

LANE

You have a crush.

RORY

I do not.

LANE

Do too.

RORY

I just miss my robe.

LANE

Right.

RORY

Anyways, my grandma did something really like her too.

LANE

Totally changing the subject, but go on.

RORY

She came into my dorm while I was out, and took away all of our old furniture and put new stuff in it's place.

LANE

You're kidding.

RORY

No. I'm not. She also said it would give me an edge over my roommates.

LANE

What did your roommates say?

RORY

They were fine with it.

LANE

Wow.

RORY

Yeah.

They're quiet a moment.

RORY

So, Dean's getting married this weekend?

LANE

Oh good you know!

RORY

You knew?

LANE

Not for long. There was an invitation when I got home, I've been thinking of a way to tell you.

RORY

You got an invitation?

LANE

Yeah, didn't you?

RORY shakes her head.

LANE

Oh my god. I won't go!

RORY

No, Lane. You were invited. Go, Dean's your friend.

LANE opens her mouth to say something but MRS. KIM appears in the door.

MRS. KIM

Rory, you stay for dinner?

RORY

Oh, no. I've gotta meet my mom. Infact, I better go. I'll call you later Lane.

LANE

Okay.

MRS. KIM

Okay then. Nice seeing you, Rory.

RORY leaves.

7 INT. LUKE'S DINER - DAY

LORELAI enters and walks up to the counter.

LORELAI

Luke.

LUKE walks over to her.

LUKE

That's me.

LORELAI

You know what I think would look great in front of the diner and ice cream shoppe?

LUKE

A chalk outline? Because Jess left the tape here.

LORELAI

No. An ice cream truck.

LUKE

An ice cream truck? Taylor put you up to this didn't he? Man, I never would have thought you'd turn on me like this.

LORELAI

I have no choice Luke. He's blackmailing me.

LUKE

Blackmailing you?

LORELAI

He won't give me my permits until I get you to agree to this stupid thing.

LUKE slams his towel on the counter and heads for the door.

LUKE

I'm going to go over there right now and confront him. I am so sick of him acting so high and mighty, like he runs the town.

LORELAI grabs his arm.

LORELAI

He kind of does Luke! There's nothing we can do now. He's been voted into the position, positions he's in. I think the dirty can go unsaid. But you know that it's true, there's never any contenders.

LUKE

Why is that? Why does no one ever stand up to that tyrannical maniac.

LORELAI

Well, half the people are too scared.

LUKE

and the other half?

LORELAI

Don't want the responsibility.

LUKE

What half are you in?

LORELAI

The second of course.

LUKE shakes his head.

8 EXT. STARS HOLLOW STREET - DAY

RORY is walking down the street, reading. DEAN comes from the other direction and they literally run into each other.

RORY

Oh gosh, Dean. I'm sorry.

DEAN

No, it's okay. It's my fault. I was thinking.

RORY

Yeah, too much on your mind.

DEAN

Yeah. So how's school?

RORY

It's good.

DEAN

I heard Paris is your roommate.

RORY

You heard right. So how about you? How's college for you?

DEAN

Oh, good. It's good. Challenging, but that's okay.

RORY

Yeah, a challenge is good. I better get going. Good luck tomorrow.

DEAN

You should go. I mean, come. You should come, to my wedding.

RORY

Really? Are you sure?

DEAN

Yeah, come.

RORY

Okay, I'll try.

DEAN

  
Well, see you later.

RORY

Yeah, see you later.

They part ways.

****

END ACT TWO

****

ACT THREE

9 INT. UNKNOWN FANCY HOTEL - HARTFORD - DAY

LORELAI and SOOKIE enter the lobby.

LORELAI

So this is my break while I think of what to say to Taylor.

They look around.

LORELAI (CONT.)

Wow, smell the Gucci.

A couple of chic-looking men walk in opposite directions in the back ground, speaking into headsets. They pass each other and one hands the other an envelope. CHIC GIRL comes through the doors behind them and walks between them speaking into her headset.

CHIC GIRL

Yes, I just returned. E.T.A. Five minutes.

LORELAI and SOOKIE look after her in amazement before approaching the desk. A CHIC GUY is behind it.

LORELAI

Excuse me, we're looking for MICHEL

CHIC GUY

Just a moment.

LORELAI

Okay

CHIC GUY

May I have a last name?

LORELAI waits.

CHIC GUY

Excuse me, ma'am. A last name?

LORELAI

Oh! Me! I thought you were talking into the head phones thing. Gilmore.

CHIC GUY

He's in the dining room.

LORELAI

Thanks.

CHIC GUY

Not you. I don't have a Michel Gilmore listed.

LORELAI

Oh, no he's not Michel Gilmore. I'm Gilmore. Lorelai Gilmore to be exact. He's Michel Gerard.

CHIC GUY

Are you sure you don't mean Michael?

LORELAI

No, it's Michel

CHIC GUY

Not you. I'm speaking in the headset now.

LORELAI

Oh.

CHIC GUY

Did you find him? No. Okay. Are you sure he's registered here?

LORELAI looks at SOOKIE

LORELAI

I could never get used to that.

SOOKIE

Me neither.

CHIC GUY

Ma'am.

LORELAI

Oh! Me now?

CHIC GUY

Yes, you. Are you sure he's registered here?

LORELAI

No, it's so confusing when you talk into that and then to me and that and I just can't tell who you're talking to.

CHIC GUY

You're not sure if he's registered here?

LORELAI

I know he's not registered here.

CHIC GUY raises an eyebrow.

LORELAI

He's an employee.

MICHEL walks up talking into his own headset..

MICHEL

No problem Ma'am. I am taking a break okay? Great. Lorelai, Sookie, what are you doing here?

LORELAI

We came to talk to you. Can we sit?

MICHEL

Of course.

He leads them to a sitting area.

MICHEL

What may I help you with?

LORELAI

This is a nice place.

  
SOOKIE

Yeah, it's very pretty.

LORELAI

The decor-

SOOKIE

Looks expensive.

LORELAI

How are you?

MICHEL

I am fine. Things are great. I have a steady job.

LORELAI looks at him funny.

LORELAI

Michel, are you really okay?

MICHEL

Yes, great.

LORELAI

Honey, tell us the truth.

MICHEL

I hate my boss, and my boss hates me. I thought I'd never say it but I miss the Independence Inn and working with you. Are you happy?

SOOKIE

Not so much no.

LORELAI

Michel, honey, how would you like to come work at the Dragonfly with us when it's done?

MICHEL

Oh thank you, I would love to.

LORELAI smiles at him.

10 INT. LUKE'S DINER - NIGHT

LUKE is wiping down the counter. In the distance voices can be heard. As they grow closer LUKE looks up and sees a group of boys approaching. They're singing.

GROUP

For red and white, Stars Hollow! We're going to fight! Stars Hollow! We're the best! Forget the rest! Go Stars Hollow!

The group of boys opens the door to Luke's. DEAN and four other guys, including DOUG, enter. The guys take a place at one of the tables as DEAN walks up to Luke.

DEAN

Hey Luke.

LUKE

Hey Dean. What's this?

DEAN

My bachelor party. We're fueling up for phase two.

GUY 1

Yeah, phase one was beer in the Target parking lot, batting cages, and laser tag.

The guys hoot.

LUKE

Are you guys drunk?

DEAN

Doug isn't. He's the designated driver.

GUY 2 comes up to DEAN and pats him on the shoulder.

GUY 2

I still say strippers man.

DEAN

No, man. Cake!

GUY 2

But you have to have strippers. It's like the law.

GUY 3

Hey guys, come help us with these tables.

GUY 1, GUY 3 and DOUG are pushing tables together.

LUKE

What are you guys doing?

GUY 3

We're going to play jets!

GUY 2

Woohoo! All right.

LUKE

Jets? What's jets?

DEAN

It's kind of a game.

LUKE

I figured as much.

GUY 1

You spray the tables with water and slide across the tables on your stomach.

LUKE

How is this fun.

GUY 3

It's like a slip 'n slide.

LUKE

Look guys, instead of that, why don't I make you pancakes?

GUY 2

Pancakes?

LUKE

Sure, you can't have a drunken bachelor party without pancakes.

DOUG

He's right man.

GUY 1

Pancakes it is!

GUY 2 AND GUY 3

Pancakes! Pancakes!

DEAN sits on a stool at the counter.

DEAN

Pancakes sound good.

LUKE turns to go into the kitchen.

DEAN

Rory.

LUKE turns around.

LUKE

What Dean?

DEAN

I miss Rory.

LUKE looks stricken.

LUKE

Hey guys, Dean isn't feeling so well. So why don't we forget the pancakes and phase two and you all just go home and sleep.

GUY 2

Dean's fine. Right, Dean?

DEAN moans.

DOUG

Maybe we should go. Come on guys.

They leave. LUKE locks the door then goes over to DEAN. He helps him up and leads him to the stairs.

LUKE

Come on, you can sleep it off upstairs.

DEAN

Thanks, Luke. You're so great. Except when you beat me up because Rory and I broke up. We should have never broken up.

11 INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

LUKE opens the door and leads DEAN in and over to the coach.

DEAN

Rory is so smart. She could probably fic the whole world.

LUKE

Yeah, she's great.

DEAN

Why couldn't she love me?

LUKE doesn't know what to say.

12 INT. STARS HOLLOW - GILMORE LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

RORY is sitting on the couch eating out of a Chinese take-out container. More containers are on the coffee table. LORELAI enters through the front door.

LORELAI

Sorry I'm late. Sookie and I went to see Michel in Hartford.

RORY

It's okay, Chinese on the table. How is Michel?

LORELAI walks over and sits on the couch, picking up a pair of chopsticks and a container.

LORELAI

He's good, now. He's going to work for us at The Dragonfly.

RORY

That's good. So ready to see who takes cake for having the worst day?

LORELAI

Taylor blackmailed me by witholding my permits until I get Luke to agree to put an ice cream truck in front of the diner.

RORY

Dean's getting married tomorrow.

LORELAI

You win.

They eat in silence a moment.

LORELAI

So, how do you feel about that?

RORY

I don't know. How should I feel?

LORELAI

I don't know, I guess you should feel, however you feel.

RORY

When I first found out. I was confused.

LORELAI

What you forgot he was engaged?

RORY

No, I just don't understand why no one told me.

RORY looks pointedly at LORELAI

LORELAI

Hey, my invitation apparently got lost in the mail.

RORY

Well, Lane's didn't.

LORELAI

Wow, Lane got invited, and we didn't? Lindsay so sent out those invites.

RORY

That was my figuring. I ran into Dean though, and he invited me.

LORELAI

Are you going to go?

RORY

Maybe.

They're quietly eating again.

RORY

So, Taylor blackmailed you?

****

END ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

13 INT. LUKE'S - DAY

LORELAI and RORY are sitting at the counter drinking coffee.

LORELAI

So it's decided. Today is going to be different. Instead of taking orders, I'm going to give them. I'm going to go straight over to Taylor's and telling him what's what. He cannot blackmail me. Plus I agree with Luke, the truck thing is stupid.

LUKE passes by.

LUKE

Hallelujah.

LORELAI

It'd be much better if it was pushed around the whole square.

RORY

I agree.

LORELAI

And today you are?

RORY

Going to confront my past and attend Dean's wedding despite the lack of formal invitation.

LORELAI

Great. I'm going to go talk to Taylor. Take a picture of Lindsay's face when she sees you for me okay?

RORY

No problem.

LORELAI leaves. LUKE wanders over.

LUKE

More coffee, Rory?

RORY

Yes please. So, did you know Dean's getting married today?

LUKE

Yeah, his friends all came pouring in here at closing time last night in the middle of his bachelor party.

RORY

Oh. Well, did you get an invitation?

LUKE

No, but it's just as well. I've got no emotional attachment to him, and I need to mind the diner anyways.

RORY

Oh, I didn't either. Well, not formally. We ran into each other yesterday and he invited me.

LUKE

You're not going are you?

RORY

I am.

LUKE

May I give you some advice?

RORY

Sure.

LUKE

Don't.

RORY

Don't?

LUKE

Don't go.

RORY

What? Why?

LUKE

Because it will open old wounds. Do you want to renew all that pain for you? For him?

RORY is quiet.

14 INT. TAYLOR'S ICE CREAM SHOPPE - DAY

LORELAI walks in and immediately walks up to TAYLOR.

TAYLOR

Lorelai! What a pleasure! Has Luke agreed already? I truly underestimated your ability.

LORELAI

Actually no. I came over to discuss this issue with you. Sure, I understand that you want the ice cream truck. However I'm sure you'll agree with me what a devastating effect the loss of the Independence Inn will have on the economy of Stars Hollow. The loss of patrons to the inn adds up to the loss of patrons to the towns shops, including yours. Those that still do come to the town may not stay as long as they normally would because there would be no place for them to stay.

TAYLOR

I see your point.

LORELAI

If I can get the Dragonfly up and running quickly we may be able to nip this in the bud and save some of the economic loss. I believe the Stars Hollow Business' would very much appreciate this.

TAYLOR

I do see your point. Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I will approve your permits. However, please think of ways to get my ice cream truck.

LORELAI

Well, Rory and I were talking and think it would be much more old fashioned and quaint if you got a pushcart that someone could push around the square.

TAYLOR

That is a fantastic idea. Let's step into my office and I'll fill out your permits.

LORELAI follows TAYLOR to the back.

15 EXT. FRONT OF LUKE'S - DAY

RORY stands in front of Luke's, her hands in her pockets. From her point of view we can see that DEAN and LINDSAY are getting married. LUKE comes out with a mug. He hands it to RORY. She glances up at him, smiles and takes it. She turns her attention back to the wedding. Fade out on LUKE and RORY standing side by side watching DEAN get married.

****

END

Guest Starring:

Nicole Nieth - Gabby

Michael Winters - Taylor Doose

Evan Marriot - Man 1

Arielle Kebbel - Lindsay

Patty Malcolm - Lindsay's Mom

Emily Kuroda - Mrs. Kim

Rachel True - Chic Girl

Steve Valentine - Chic Guy

Ned Brower - Guy 1

Noah Segan - Guy 2

Ryan Bittle - Guy 3

Eddie Cahill - Doug


	5. 405 The Do's and Don'ts of Dating and De...

Title: Season 4 Bent Style  
Episode: 4.05  
Episode Title: The Do's and Don'ts of Dating and Design  
Author: Bent137  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it despite my acting as a writer for the show.  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Roxy, who beta'd this chapter too.  
Spoilers: Season Four Episode Five. Yes, I did say Season 4, as in the one not aired at all yet. 

** **

Gilmore Girls  
Episode 4.05  
The Do's and Don'ts of Dating and Design

Writer: Ashley/Bent137 

Executive Producer: Daniel Palladino 

Director: Amy Sherman-Palladino 

Starring: 

Lauren Graham 

Alexis Bledel 

Melissa McCarthy 

Scott Patterson 

Keiko Agena 

Liza Weil 

and 

Kelly Bishop 

CLIPS 

INT. CHILTON - DAY 

LORELAI and RORY are talking in the hall. 

ALEXIS BLEDEL (VOICEOVER) 

Previously on Gilmore Girls... 

RORY 

Go put in the bid on the Dragonfly. You've got the money now, Grandpa's money. 

EXT. STARS HOLLOW - OUTSIDE CHURCH - DAY 

DEAN and RORY are talking. 

DEAN 

I asked Lindsay to marry me, and she said yes. 

EXT. CHILTON - DAY 

LORELAI has written "We Got The Inn!" on a graduation program and is showing it to Rory. 

INT. YALE - DURFEE HALL - NIGHT 

MARTY is naked on the floor, RORY is staring at him. 

MARTY 

I'm naked. 

RORY takes off her robe and hands it to him 

RORY 

I think you need this more than me. 

INT. DOOSE'S MARKET - DAY 

LORELAI is talking to TAYLOR. 

LORELAI 

I came to see if you've made a decision about the inn. 

TAYLOR 

Oh, refresh my memory? 

LORELAI 

You remember! Sookie and I are opening the Dragonfly. We bought it from Fran. We just need you to sign off on the permits before we can move forward with renovations. 

EXT. STARS HOLLOW STREET - DAY 

DEAN and RORY are talking. 

DEAN 

You should go. I mean, come. You should come, to my wedding. 

INT. TAYLOR'S ICE CREAM SHOPPE - DAY 

LORELAI 

If I can get the Dragonfly up and running quickly we may be able to nip this in the bud and save some of the economic loss. I believe the Stars Hollow Business' would very much appreciate this. 

TAYLOR 

I do see your point. Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I will approve your permits. 

EXT. FRONT OF LUKE'S - DAY 

RORY stands in front of Luke's, her hands in her pockets. From her point of view we can see that DEAN and LINDSAY are getting married. 

TEASER 

1 INT. RORY'S DORM - HER AND PARIS' ROOM - NIGHT 

PARIS GELLAR is sitting on her bed on the phone. 

PARIS GELLAR 

Jamie, don't worry about it. I swear it's nothing you're completely overreacting. 

She sighs and rolls her eyes. 

PARIS 

When are you coming to visit? Yes, I do want you to! 

RORY GILMORE walks in. 

PARIS (CONT.) 

I told you a thousand times you have nothing to worry about. Will you get over it? There's nothing going on between me and Terrance. 

PARIS gives RORY a 'Help me!' look. 

RORY GILMORE (loudly) 

Paris? Are you going to be done soon? I need to make a call. 

PARIS smiles at her. 

PARIS 

Sure, Rory. Just a second. Jamie, I have to go. Find out when you can come okay? I love you too. Bye. 

PARIS hangs up. 

PARIS 

Thank you. It was getting ridiculous. 

RORY 

No problem. I really do need to make a call anyways. 

PARIS hands her the phone. 

PARIS 

Tell Lorelai I said hi. 

PARIS walks out of their room into the common area. RORY settles against her pillows and dials the phone. 

BEGIN INTERCUT WITH INT. LORELAI'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT 

LORELAI GILMORE picks up the phone. 

LORELAI GILMORE 

Hello? 

RORY 

Jamie is still bugging Paris about Terrance. 

LORELAI 

He obviously still hasn't met him. 

RORY 

Nope. Paris is trying hard to keep it that way. I suspect it won't be long until he cracks though. So what's going on there? 

LORELAI 

It's actually been pretty quiet around here. Kirk's still working at the beauty parlor, though I was told he's also working for the Stars Hollow Security Company. 

RORY 

Stars Hollow has a security company? 

LORELAI 

I guess. Lane's band is still looking for a new guitar player. 

RORY 

Yeah I saw the ad was still in the newspaper. Last time we talked she told me that everyone sucked. 

LORELAI 

I was here last time they had auditions, and it was horrible. 

RORY 

I've got to go, I have to write a paper for my English Lit class. 

LORELAI 

Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow? 

RORY 

Absolutely. 

LORELAI 

Bye sweetie. 

RORY 

Bye Mom. 

RORY hangs up and looks at the phone. She then gets up and walks over to her desk. She sits down and picks up a pencil. 

CREDITS 

ACT ONE 

2 INT. YALE HALLWAY - DAY 

MARTY and four of his friends, ROSCOE, JOSH, SUGARMAN, and KEEBLER, are standing in the entryway. They are in mid-conversation, laughing. 

ROSCOE 

Hey, I saw Brooke the other day. 

KEEBLER 

Oh, man! Is she still totally hot? 

RORY comes in the hall with books, including 'The Sun Also Rises.' 

JOSH 

Dude, she's my sister! 

The guys, except MARTY, laugh. RORY walks past them, glancing at MARTY, whom glances back at her. 

MARTY 

Be right back. 

MARTY jogs after RORY. 

MARTY 

Rory, wait up. 

RORY stops and turns to him. 

RORY 

Hey, you remembered my name. 

MARTY 

I wrote it down as soon as I got back to my dorm. I wanted to remember who to thank and give the robe back to. And I will, give the robe back, as soon as I wash it. Well, my mom will wash it, but I'll take it to her. 

MARTY laughs nervously. 

MARTY (CONT.) 

In case you hadn't noticed I tend to babble when I'm nervous. That's why I haven't approached you until now. I was embarrassed, and I knew that'd only make it worse. 

RORY 

It's okay, that you babble. I do too, and it's okay about the robe. Take your time. 

MARTY starts to say something buy KEEBLER interrupts, walking over with the other three guys in tow. 

KEEBLER 

Marty, going to introduce us to your friend? 

MARTY looks at RORY and shrugs. RORY smiles at him. 

MARTY 

If I must. Guys, this is Rory. Rory these are my friends, Roscoe, Sugarman, Josh, and Keebler. 

RORY 

Like the elf. 

KEEBLER 

Like the elf. 

SUGARMAN 

It's a pleasure to meet you Rory. 

RORY 

Oh, likewise of course. 

The bell rings. 

RORY 

Well, higher education beckons. 

The guys laugh. 

RORY (CONT.) 

See you later, Marty. Nice meeting you all. 

She turns and walks into a nearby door. 

MARTY 

Bye guys. 

The group of guys split up and MARTY goes into the door next to RORY'S. 

3 INT. LUKE'S - DAY 

LORELAI is sitting at the counter on a stool. Her cell phone rings and she pulls it out of her purse, answering it. 

LORELAI 

Lorelai Gilmore speaking. 

EMILY GILMORE 

I cannot believe the gall of you. 

LORELAI 

Mom? 

EMILY 

Who else would it be? 

LORELAI 

Oh I don't know, Rory, Sookie, Michel, one of the contractors - 

LORELAI is cut off. 

EMILY 

Stop that nonsense. I've called to speak with you, not for you to speak with me. You're going to listen. 

LORELAI 

Uh, okay. 

LORELAI sees LUKE DANES come out of the back room. 

EMILY 

I cannot believe you. Actually, no I can, this is perfectly like you. You have never had any respect for the family. 

LORELAI waves to LUKE, but LUKE doesn't notice. 

EMILY (CONT.) 

You know, the things you do reflect badly on Richard and myself! Infact, sometimes I wonder if that's why you do the things you do. I know you must simply hate us for you to be so inconsiderate. 

LORELAI moves the phone away from her mouth and waves at LUKE again. 

LORELAI (whispering) 

Luke. 

EMILY 

Do not interrupt me Lorelai! I know I could have waited until tomorrow to discuss this at dinner, but knowing you, you wouldn't come. So I have decided to call and discuss this with you know. 

LORELAI 

Discuss what? 

LORELAI throws a spoon at LUKE. 

EMILY 

You know very well what. You promised you would call Digger and suggest getting together, but you never did! I told him you would Lorelai! So you'd better do it. 

LUKE turns around and sees her. 

LUKE DANES 

Lorelai! You know there are no cell phones are allowed, get off the phone. 

LORELAI 

Sorry mom, I have to get off the phone now. It's very rude of me to be disregarding Luke's rules and be having this conversation in public. I'll speak with you later. 

LORELAI hangs up and stands up, collecting her things. 

LORELAI 

Thanks, Luke. 

LORELAI walks out. LUKE looks after her confused. 

4 INT. CLASSROOM - DAY 

The students and PROFESSOR are all looking at one girl, HEATHER, whom is speaking. 

HEATHER 

The Sun Also Rises is an essential piece of literature. The way it portrays the emotions and effects of World War I is genius. Discussing the issue, without actually discussing it. A true staple of it's time. 

RORY opens her mouth to say something, but HEATHER continues. 

HEATHER (CONT.) 

The characters are perfect, because they are flawed. From Jake's impotency, to Brett's borderline alcoholism. Everything they say and do is an effect of the war, be it physical, mental, emotional. Hemingway - 

She is cut off by the PROFESSOR. 

PROFESSOR 

That's great Heather. Let's hear from someone else. 

He looks around and spots RORY. 

PROFESSOR 

Miss.... Gilmore. Rory, what is your opinion of the book. 

RORY 

I actually disagree, I don't care for the book at all, and while I'm sure it can be considered a classic I don't see what distinguishes it from some other books. and even pop culture now. Everyone seems to be sleeping with everybody else, except Jake. It's all very Dawson's Creek. 

HEATHER scoffs. 

RORY 

I actually think it sets a bad example. These people are so messed up, but you don't see them fixing themselves, and at the end of the book they're still screwed up, and nothing's really gone wrong for them. Sure, there were a few fights here and there. But most of it was blah, blah, blah, blah. Completely boring if you ask me. 

PROFESSOR 

Great! It's so wonderful to have other opinions. 

HEATHER opens her mouth to say something, but the PROFESSOR continues. 

PROFESSOR 

Let's have someone else now. 

He looks around again. 

PROFESSOR 

Ah, Trevor. How do you feel? Do you agree with Heather, or Rory, or have a completely different and unique opinion? 

TREVOR 

I actually agree with Rory. Even though it did seem like everyone was sleeping with everyone else, the book seemed dull. I don't know if it was a lack of action, or perhaps the repetitiveness of the storyline. It could have even been Hemingway's style of writing. 

PROFESSOR 

This is great! 

HEATHER opens her mouth. The bell rings. 

PROFESSOR 

We'll discuss this more next time. Have a nice day everyone. 

RORY gathers her stuff and heads to the door. She finds herself next to TREVOR. 

TREVOR 

Hi. 

RORY 

Oh, hi, I'm Rory. 

TREVOR 

I know. I'm Trevor. 

RORY 

Oh, right. Thanks for your support. 

TREVOR 

No problem. 

THEY walk out of the classroom together. 

5 INT - YALE HALL - DAY 

TREVOR and RORY are still walking together. 

TREVOR 

Hey, have you heard about that new restaurant, Michelangelo's? 

RORY 

Oh, yes. My roommate was talking about it. 

TREVOR 

I've been meaning to check it out. 

RORY 

It's Italian right? 

TREVOR 

Right. Do you like Italian? 

RORY 

I love Italian. 

TREVOR 

Great. So you should check it out. 

RORY 

Yeah. I probably will. 

TREVOR 

and I should check it out. 

RORY 

You said that. 

TREVOR 

Why don't we check it out together? Maybe, on Saturday? 

They walk outside. 

6 EXT. YALE COURTYARD - DAY 

RORY and TREVOR are still walking together. 

RORY 

I can't go this Saturday, but if it's good I'll go another time. Will you let me know? 

TREVOR 

Oh, uh, yeah sure. No problem. 

RORY 

Thanks. Well, it was nice meeting you, I'd better go. 

TREVOR 

Bye. 

RORY walks away. TREVOR watches her looking disappointed. 

END ACT ONE 

ACT TWO 

7 INT. LORELAI'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT 

LORELAI is setting two pizza boxes on the coffee table. RORY bursts in with a large basket of wet clothes. RORY heads straight through the kitchen. to a laundry room. LORELAI follows her. 

LORELAI 

What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Why are your clothes all wet? Aww, is somebody hazing you? 

RORY is loading clothes into the washer. 

RORY 

No, I don't know. I went to the laundry room and someone had dumped all my clean clothes out of the washer. So now I have to wash them all again, not mention I have two papers to finish and a book to read! I didn't have enough quarters, so I had to drive all the way here! 

RORY sets the basket on the floor and walks back to the living room. 

LORELAI 

Wow, you'd better get cracking. 

RORY 

Yeah. Mm, pizza. 

RORY opens a box. 

LORELAI 

No. 

RORY 

No? 

LORELAI 

That's not ours, take from the other box. 

RORY gives her a strange look. 

RORY 

Well, whose is it? 

They're interrupted by LANE KIM bursting in. 

LANE KIM 

Rory! I saw your car. 

RORY 

Lane! 

LANE 

What are you doing home? 

RORY 

Long story. 

LANE 

Tell it to me over Luke's? 

RORY 

Sure. Mom, Lane and I are going to Luke's so you can keep your freaky pizza that's not even ours. 

LANE 

Do I want to know? 

  
RORY 

Later. 

They walk out the door. LORELAI sighs. She fixes the pizza and checks a VCR tape. Headlights flash across the windows. LORELAI goes and peeks out then steps back and checks herself in a mirror. The doorbell rings. LORELAI answers it. It's JASON STILES 

JASON STILES 

Sorry I'm late. 

LORELAI 

No that's fine. Come on in. 

JASON enters and looks around. 

JASON 

Nice house. 

LORELAI 

Thanks. Come sit, I've got everything ready. 

They go and sit on the couch. 

8 INT. LORELAI'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - MUCH LATER 

LORELAI is cleaning up the pizza boxes. RORY comes in. 

RORY 

Hey mom, some weird guy just left, who was that? 

LORELAI 

That was Digger. 

RORY 

Digger, did we give him that nickname? 

LORELAI 

I did, years ago. I used to play in his sandbox. 

RORY 

Better than a paddling pool. 

LORELAI 

Not really, you know how sand gets everywhere. In your hair, your shoes, your underwear, sometimes your mouth. 

RORY 

Man, I hope it wasn't the same sand that was in your underwear as was in your mouth. 

LORELAI 

Ew. I am so going to be gargling for days you devil child. 

RORY 

Yeah, well I'm never going to the beach again. Anyway, Digger. Why was Digger here? 

LORELAI 

Well, Digger is your grandfather's new business partner. 

RORY 

Since when? 

LORELAI 

Since now. He wants to screw over his father, so he decided to leave his father's company and join your grandfather. 

RORY 

Wow, I hope he's not really screwing over Grandpa. 

LORELAI 

That's what I said. Anyway, Grandma said he asked about me so I joked I'd call him and maybe see him. 

RORY 

Oh, no. 

LORELAI 

Oh, yes. She called me this morning and tried to rip me a new one for not calling him. 

RORY 

What'd you do? 

LORELAI 

I was in Luke's, so I had him kick me off the phone. So, enough about me, what's happened to you today, besides the laundry thing. 

RORY 

Nothing much, Marty introduced me to some of his friends. 

LORELAI 

Oh, Naked Marty? 

RORY 

Yes. His friends have weird nicknames. Like Roscoe, and Sugarman, and Keebler. 

LORELAI 

Like the elf. 

RORY 

That's what I said. 

LORELAI 

At least Marty may be the normal one. 

RORY 

  
Well there's Josh too. 

LORELAI 

Good, choices. What else? 

RORY 

We had kind of a debate in class, about The Sun Also Rises. 

LORELAI 

  
Really? 

RORY 

Yeah, mostly it was this girl Heather, but the teacher asked my opinion and I told him. 

LORELAI 

Oops. 

RORY 

No, I was nice. Then he asked this guy Trevor, and he agreed with me it was boring. 

LORELAI 

Possible ally. 

RORY 

Yeah, we talked after class. 

LORELAI 

About? 

RORY 

Michelangelo's, this new Italian restaurant. He wanted to go try it out. 

LORELAI 

With you? 

RORY 

Yeah that was mentioned. 

LORELAI 

You kept this from me! What'd you say? 

RORY 

I said I was busy, but to let me know if it's any good. 

LORELAI 

You turned down a date? 

RORY 

I guess, if that's what it was. 

LORELAI 

Oh my god. Rory, you've got to live your life. Recognize the ask out, or else you'll be Paris. Try casual dating. 

RORY 

I've dated. 

LORELAI 

You haven't casual dated. What you had with Dean and Jess was serial monogamy. 

RORY 

I guess you're right. 

LORELAI 

Try it! 

RORY 

I'll give it a shot. 

LORELAI 

Good. 

9 INT. LUKE'S DINER - DAY 

LORELAI and NATALIE are taking up a corner of the diner with decorating books. 

NATALIE 

Now each room can be the same, or you can go with themes. 

LORELAI 

Like The Jungle and The Big City and stuff? 

NATALIE 

Well yes, but to be blunt, that'd be a little tacky for your style inn. I'd recommend colors. The Blue Room. The Red Room. 

LORELAI 

I like that, Natalie! That's a great idea. 

LUKE DANES approaches them. 

LUKE DANES 

Lorelai, could you please move the other books. 

LORELAI 

There are only two other people in the diner, besides me and Natalie. 

LUKE 

That's not the point. More may come in. 

LORELAI sighs and moves the book. 

NATALIE 

Let's go back to talking about wallpaper. This one with the swirly sponged pattern you were looking at is actually in Emily's guest bathroom. I imagine that's where you've seen that. 

LORELAI 

  
Excuse me, who's guest bathroom? 

NATALIE 

Emily's, you know, your mother. I remodeled her second floor two years ago. Isn't that where you got my name? From Emily? 

LORELAI 

Uh, no. I got it from a magazine. 

NATALIE 

Wow, that's great. Such a small world. 

LORELAI 

It really is. 

NATALIE 

Now, look at this border, it goes great with that wallpaper. 

LORELAI looks freaked out still. Scene fades. 

END ACT TWO 

ACT THREE 

10 EXT. DRAGONFLY INN - DAY 

LORELAI and SOOKIE ST. JAMES-MELVILLE are sitting at a wooden picnic table away from the inn, construction workers are walking back and forth in the background. The sounds of hammering, sawing, and drilling can be heard. 

LORELAI 

I just still can't believe it. 

SOOKIE ST. JAMES-MELVILLE 

Well, we do want the inn to seem very quaint and country and somehow Emily doesn't strike me as the modern type so I can picture it. I hope this doesn't mean you're going to fire Natalie. 

LORELAI 

No, of course not. 

She pauses. 

LORELAI (CONT.) 

At least, I don't think so. 

SOOKIE 

I hope not. She's so on our wavelength. I love the designs so far. The dining room is going to be absolutely fantastic. Her idea of using Tatouage to do the border and murals on the walls is great! I'm even going to be using it in my nursery. I found some online, little baby feet, I think it'd be so cute. 

LORELAI 

It is a good idea, and it saves money because instead of paying a professional to come in and paint this huge mural we can do it ourselves. I like Natalie, it's just weird. I mean, Emily and I have this very volatile history, and it's strange to share, well, anything with her aside from genes. 

SOOKIE 

Well maybe you and Emily are more alike than you thought. 

LORELAI 

Or maybe Natalie's a spy! I should try and find out. 

SOOKIE 

You're being paranoid. 

LORELAI 

I won't be able to focus until I know, so I'm going to go find her right now and discuss this whole thing like a rational adult. 

LORELAI stands up and heads for her jeep. 

SOOKIE 

Good luck! 

11 EXT YALE COURTYARD - DAY 

RORY is leaning against a building. TREVOR comes out and she approaches him. 

RORY 

Trevor? 

TREVOR 

Yes? Oh, hi Rory. 

RORY 

Hi. Remember yesterday you asked me to go to that new restaurant with you? 

TREVOR 

Yes. 

RORY 

Well, I rearranged my schedule, and if you'd still like to go tomorrow, I'd enjoy that. 

TREVOR 

Really? 

RORY 

Yes. 

TREVOR 

  
Wow, that's great. I'll pick you up at six? 

RORY 

Sure, I'm in Durfee, suite five. 

TREVOR 

Okay great. See you tomorrow. 

RORY 

See you. 

12 INT. KIM'S ANTIQUES - DAY 

LORELAI enters and looks around. She spots Natalie looking at a table nearby. She approaches her. 

LORELAI 

Excuse me, Natalie? 

NATALIE 

Oh, Lorelai! Great, what do you think of this table? I think it would go great in the lobby. Perhaps next to an overstuffed chair. 

LORELAI 

Yes, it is very beautiful. Can I talk to you a moment? 

NATALIE 

Sure, what's up? 

LORELAI 

It's about my mother. Did she, have you discussed this with her? 

NATALIE 

My working for you? 

LORELAI 

Yes. 

NATALIE 

Oh no, of course not. I haven't spoken with Emily in ages. 

LORELAI 

Oh, do you plan to? 

NATALIE 

You're concerned I'm a spy aren't you? 

LORELAI 

Am I that transparent? 

NATALIE 

No, I just know that you and your mother don't get along, and I'm sure this came as a bit of a shock. You have nothing to worry about. Not only have I not spoken to Emily in a very long time, but I don't really intend to in the future. 

LORELAI 

You don't? 

NATALIE 

No, I did her decorating when I really needed the money, but now, I don't need it so much, and she was so demanding. 

LORELAI smiles. 

LORELAI 

Thanks for reassuring me. 

NATALIE 

No problem. 

MRS. KIM walks up. 

MRS. KIM 

Very nice table, are you interested? 

NATALIE 

We're interested, however we currently have no place to store it until the inn is done. 

MRS. KIM 

I can hold table for one week. More if you buy more. 

NATALIE 

Well, do you have anything else similar? Or perhaps a nice desk? 

MRS. KIM 

Yes, lovely desk, right this way. 

LORELAI and NATALIE follow her further into the store. 

13 INT. LUKE'S DINER - DAY 

LORELAI enters and goes to the counter. She sits on a stool. LUKE comes out from the back room. 

LORELAI 

Hey Luke, can I get some coffee? 

LUKE grabs the pot and a mug and pours LORELAI a cup. 

LORELAI 

I miss Rory. 

LUKE 

  
Won't you see her tonight? 

LORELAI 

Yes, but usually we have a movie night on Saturday and now she'll be gone. Plus, we used to talk about everything and now I feel like I'm missing so much. 

LUKE 

Oh. Well, if there's anything I can do to help, let me know. 

LORELAI 

Thanks. 

She's quiet a moment. 

LORELAI 

Will you come over Saturday? 

LUKE 

Me? 

LORELAI 

Yes, come over and watch movies with me. 

LUKE 

Uh, okay, I guess I could do that. 

14 INT. GILMORE DINING ROOM - HARTFORD - NIGHT 

LORELAI, EMILY, and RORY are eating dinner. 

RORY 

Grandpa's still at work? 

EMILY 

Yes, he's showing Jason around the office. 

RORY 

That's nice. 

EMILY 

So what's going on with you? 

LORELAI 

Yes, did you agree to go out with Trevor? 

EMILY 

Who's Trevor? 

RORY 

Grandma, this lamb is so tender, and moist. 

EMILY 

Rory, who's Trevor? What is you mother talking about? 

RORY 

Trevor is a guy in my class. He asked me to try a new restaurant with him and I turned him down. Mom encouraged me to give casual dating a try though. 

EMILY 

Well yes, socializing is very important for a girl your age. 

LORELAI 

Did you talk to him? 

RORY 

Yes, he and I are going to the restaurant tomorrow. 

EMILY  


What kind of restaurant is it? 

RORY 

Italian. 

EMILY 

Oh, that sounds lovely. Have a nice time, and call me to tell me how it was. Richard and I are always looking for new places. 

RORY 

It's in New Haven, Grandma. 

EMILY 

I know, we can go there and visit you all in the same day. 

RORY and LORELAI share a glance. 

15 INT. RORY'S DORM ROOM - NIGHT 

PARIS is at her desk reading and writing. RORY enters, still dressed from dinner. 

PARIS 

  
Welcome back. 

  
RORY 

Thanks. 

PARIS 

How was it? 

RORY 

It was horrible! My mom brought up my date with Trevor at the table. 

PARIS 

What did your Grandmother say? 

RORY 

She said that socializing is important for a girl my age and she wants me to let her know how the restaurant is. As if I'm not freaking out enough. 

PARIS 

Breathe, Rory. 

RORY 

I can't do this, I don't know what to do! How do I dress? What do I talk about? 

PARIS 

You've dated before. 

RORY 

Yeah, but I knew Dean before we started dating, and Jess and I were friends for a LONG time before we got together. 

PARIS gets up. 

PARIS 

It's okay Rory. Tomorrow night will come, you'll shower and wear a simple dress that still manages to accentuate your beauty. You'll go and it will be awkward but you'll eventually start a conversation and it will get better from there. You'll eat and then he'll bring you home and it will be great. Then it will be easier next time, and the time after that. You just have to break the ice. 

RORY 

What will I talk about? 

PARIS 

Well find out a few interesting stories and facts that pertain to the restaurant or Italian food and you'll be fine. 

RORY sighs. 

RORY 

Was it like this for you and Jamie? 

PARIS 

Yes. 

RORY 

Thanks Paris. 

PARIS 

No problem. Let's get ready for bed. 

PARIS grabs a robe and walks out. RORY sighs. 

END ACT THREE 

ACT FOUR

16 INT. MICHELANGELO'S RESTAURANT - NIGHT

RORY and TREVOR are sitting on padded benches in an alcove. TREVOR is holding one of the beeper/pager things that restaurants give to people who have to wait. TREVOR seems relaxed, but RORY is uncomfortable, and sits on the edge of her seat, looking everywhere but at TREVOR.

TREVOR 

So, how about that Heather girl?

RORY 

Huh?

TREVOR 

From our class.

RORY 

Oh, yeah, she's a little intense.

TREVOR 

I'll say, she dominated the conversation.

They fall silent. TREVOR coughs.

TREVOR 

Do you like American Literature?

RORY 

Oh, yeah I love to read.

TREVOR 

I meant the class.

RORY 

Oh, yeah, it's good.

They're silent again.

TREVOR 

So what's your favorite book?

RORY 

I have so many, Pride and Prejudiced, Little Women, The Secret Life of Bees.

TREVOR 

Mine is On The Road.

RORY is quiet.

TREVOR (CONT.) 

It's by Jack Kerouac.

RORY 

Yeah, I know.

TREVOR 

Oh.

They fall silent again. Rory shifts uncomfortably.

RORY 

You know, those mints there, on the table?

TREVOR looks.

TREVOR 

You mean the breath mints on the hostess stand?

RORY 

Yeah. Did you know that scientists did a study on them? They found traces of urine on them because of the people that go to the bathroom and don't wash their hands then grab a mint.

  
TREVOR 

I didn't know that.

RORY 

Yeah, so I guess I won't be having a mint.

TREVOR 

Me either.

They sit awkwardly. Suddenly the lights on the pager TREVOR has start flashing crazily.

TREVOR 

I think that means our table's ready.

RORY 

Great.

They stand up and TREVOR escorts her to the hostess' stand.

17 INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - NIGHT

There's a knock at the door. LORELAI walks over and opens it. LUKE is there.

LORELAI 

Hey, you're just in time, come on in.

LUKE enters and follows her to the living room.

LUKE 

So what's Rory doing tonight.

LORELAI 

She's on a date.

LUKE 

Really?

LORELAI 

Yeah. At first she turned him down, but I encouraged her to give it a try. I don't want her to not live her life you know.

LUKE 

Right, especially now that Dean's married, and Jess is, well Jess. She should be moving on, it's healthy.

LORELAI 

That's what I told her. She's nervous though, she's never casually dated.

LUKE 

What about Dean and Jess?

LORELAI 

That's what she asked. I told her, like I'll tell you, what she had with them was serial monogomy.

LUKE 

Oh.

LORELAI 

Anyway, movie's starting, I got some baked low-fat potato chips, I know you like to eat healthy.

LUKE 

Thanks, those are actually really good.

The FBI Warning comes up on the screen.

LUKE 

What's this?

LORELAI 

The FBI Warning, haven't you ever seen it?

LUKE 

No.

LORELAI 

It's been on movies for years! To discourage people from duplicating the tape and selling it, since that's illegal. You are such a monk.

LUKE 

Sorry.

LORELAI 

Shh. It's starting.

They're quiet a moment.

LUKE 

What is it?

LORELAI 

Casablanca.

LUKE 

Oh.

They fall quiet again.

18 INT. LORELAI'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - TIME LAPSE FROM LAST SCENE

LORELAI and LUKE are watching the movie. LUKE is talking.

LUKE 

You guys do this every week?

LORELAI 

No, at least once a month though.

LUKE 

Oh. It's kind of fun.

LORELAI 

How would you know, you haven't shut up!

She's quiet a second.

LORELAI (CONT.) 

Sorry. It's just, you're talking over the movie, and I've never heard you talk this much.

LUKE 

It's okay.

They get quiet. LORELAI looks angry at herself for saying something.

19 INT. MICHELANGELO'S RESTAURANT - NIGHT

The HOSTESS has taken RORY and TREVOR to their booth. RORY sits down on one side, expecting TREVOR to sit on the other. TREVOR instead slides in next to her. RORY looks shocked, but slides over further. They open their menus.

TREVOR 

You know the bad thing about Italian food?

RORY 

What?

TREVOR 

You're hungry again four or five days later.

RORY stares at him.

TREVOR 

It's a joke. Like they say with Chinese food you're hungry again an hour later, but Italian is filling.

RORY 

Oh, I usually get jokes.

They grow quiet and just stare at their menus, RORY looks embarrassed.

20 INT. LORELAI'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE

The movie is just ending. Pan to the couch where LUKE is sound asleep. LORELAI clicks off the T.V., covers LUKE with a blanket and goes up stairs.

21 INT. LORELAI'S KITCHEN - DAY

LORELAI walks in, LUKE is at the stove cooking.

LORELAI 

Something smells good.

LUKE 

It's pancakes.

LORELAI 

Man you're great!

LUKE 

Sorry for falling asleep on your couch.

LORELAI 

If this is how you repay, do it any time you want.

LUKE puts the pancakes on a plate.

LUKE 

I've got to get over to the diner. Enjoy.

LORELAI 

Thanks, Luke. Bye.

LUKE goes out the front door.

22 INT. LORELAI'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

LORELAI and RORY are sitting on the couch eating Pepperidge Farm Milano cookies.

RORY 

It was horrible. So awkward.

LORELAI 

I can't believe has sat on the same side as you. That's so weird.

RORY 

I can't believe I talked about the research on breath mints.

LORELAI 

Don't worry too much, honey. Trust me on this, ninety-nine percent of your dates will really suck.

RORY buries her face in her hands.

RORY 

Please, shoot me.

LORELAI 

No, it's okay. See, the bad dates make good conversation for the other dates you go on. It helps break the ice talking about horrible dates you've both had.

RORY 

  
Really?

LORELAI 

Really.

They eat their cookies thoughtfully.

RORY 

You know, I may hate Alyssa Milano, but these cookies are almost enough to redeem her.

LORELAI 

They will make you think happy thoughts.

23 INT. YALE LAUNDRY ROOM - DAY - MUSIC: Something Corporate - "Hurricane"

RORY walks in carrying an empty laundry basket and is startled when she sees a CUTE BOY putting his clothes in a dryer. She approaches him apprehensively.

RORY 

Excuse me.

CUTE BOY turns around.

CUTE BOY 

Yes?

  
RORY 

Um, my stuff was in that dryer.

CUTE BOY 

Oh! Great, somebody else took them out, but don't worry they're still clean. I put them in my basket to keep them clean.

RORY 

Oh, thanks.

RORY looks down at his basket. It's covered in rock stickers. Some examples: Something Corporate, All American Rejects, Limp Bizkit, No Doubt.

RORY 

Oh, you're a Something Corporate fan?

CUTE BOY 

Yeah.

RORY 

I love them.

CUTE BOY 

You have good taste.

RORY 

Who else do you like?

CUTE BOY 

All kinds of people. The Beatles, Pete Yorn, The Ramones, The Clash, XTC, Ash.

RORY loads her laundry into her basket as he talks.

RORY 

You'd get along great with my friend Lane.

CUTE BOY 

Oh, does she go here?

RORY 

Oh no, she's my friend from home. She's really into music, loves it, she has to hide her CD's under her floorboards though. Her mom is really strict.

CUTE BOY 

Poor her. 

RORY 

Yeah.

RORY'S quiet a moment.

RORY 

So, maybe we could have coffee sometime.

CUTE BOY 

Um, no offence, but no. Thanks anyway.

CUTE BOY leaves. RORY watches him go and sighs.

END

Guest Starring: 

Wayne Wilcox - Marty 

Adam Kaufman - Roscoe 

Ron Lester - Sugarman 

Greg Rikaart - Josh 

Marty West - Keebler 

Jordan Clarke - Professor 

Chelse Swain - Heather 

Thad Luckinbill -Trevor 

Chris Eigeman - Jason "Digger" Stiles 

Traci Lords - Natalie 

Emily Kuroda - Mrs. Kim 

Tac Fitzgerald - Cute Boy 


	6. 406 All Hallows Eve

Title: Season 4 Bent Style  
Episode: 4.06  
Episode Title: All Hallow's Eve  
Author: Bent137  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it despite my acting as a writer for the show.  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Roxy, who beta'd this chapter too.  
Spoilers: Season Four Episode Six. Yes, I did say Season 4, as in the one not aired at all yet.

****

Gilmore Girls  
Episode 4.06  
All Hallow's Eve

Writer: Ashley/Bent137  
Executive Producer: Daniel Palladino  
Director: Amy Sherman-Palladino

Starring:

Lauren Graham  
Alexis Bledel  
Melissa McCarthy  
Scott Patterson  
Keiko Agena  
Sean Gunn  
and  
Kelly Bishop

Special Appearance by Edward Herrmann

****

CLIPS

INT. LORELAI'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

LORELAI and RORY are talking.

LAUREN GRAHAM (VOICEOVER)

Previously on Gilmore Girls...

LORELAI

Well, Digger is your grandfather's new business partner.

RORY

Since when?

LORELAI

Since now. He wants to screw over his father, so he decided to leave his father's company and join your grandfather.

INT. RORY'S BEDROOM - DAY

RORY is asleep, LORELAI is shaking her.

LORELAI

Come on, you're going to be late to Yale. It's nine o'clock.

RORY sits up suddenly.

RORY GILMORE

Oh my god, how could you let me sleep so late?

INT. LORELAI'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

LORELAI and RORY are talking.

LORELAI

Grandma said he asked about me so I joked I'd call him and maybe see him.

RORY

Oh, no.

LORELAI

Oh, yes. She called me this morning and tried to rip me a new one for not calling him.

INT. YALE - DURFEE HALL - NIGHT

MARTY is naked on the floor, RORY is staring at him.

MARTY

I'm naked.

RORY takes off her robe and hands it to him

RORY

I think you need this more than me.

INT. YALE HALLWAY - DAY

MARTY jogs after RORY.

MARTY

Rory, wait up.

RORY stops and turns to him.

RORY

Hey, you remembered my name.

****

TEASER

1 INT. RORY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT - INTERCUT WITH INT. LORELAI'S KITCHEN - NIGHT

LORELAI GILMORE and RORY GILMORE are on the phone with each other.

LORELAI GILMORE

I also got Hershey's, Snickers, and two bags of Tootsie Rolls.

RORY GILMORE

Geez Mom, what'd you spend on candy? Fifty bucks?

LORELAI

Only twenty-five, and whatever doesn't get handed out tomorrow you can take some back to your dorm. It'll help you study.

RORY

All that caffeine? I'm sure. Speaking of studying, I joined a study group.

LORELAI

Really?

RORY

Yeah, Marty told me about it.

LORELAI

Naked guy.

RORY

Yes, naked guy. It's actually really cool. There's snacks and everything.

LORELAI

That's great. Oh! Did I tell you about the fight Taylor and Luke had?

RORY

No.

LORELAI

Taylor wanted Luke to decorate.

RORY

As usual.

LORELAI

He's already working on Thanksgiving. He wants Luke to put a vine of autumn leaves on the door and a picture of a turkey.

RORY

He'll never learn.

LORELAI

No.

RORY

Speaking of Halloween, I have dinner that night.

LORELAI

Yeah that sucks.

RORY

I'm going to call Grandma and see if I can plan it.

LORELAI

When?

RORY

As soon as I get off the phone with you.

LORELAI

I don't think she'll go along.

RORY

We'll see.

LORELAI

Bet you five bucks.

RORY

You're on.

****

CREDITS

ACT ONE

2 EXT. YALE COFFEE KIOSK - DAY - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE

RORY is waiting in line. A girl BECKY accepts a coffee and turns to leave. RORY spots her.

RORY

Hi, Becky right?

BECKY

  
Right.

RORY

I'm Rory, I'm in your Major American Writers class.

BECKY

Oh, right. Isn't the curriculum nuts? I mean, Stephen King?

RORY

It is kind of strange, but I guess it's American Writers in general, not just the dead ones.

BECKY

Yeah, and in that case Stephen King definitely deserves to be on the list. The Shining is one of my favorites.

RORY

Have you read the Bachman books?

BECKY

No. What's that?

RORY

It's a book of four short stories he wrote under the pen name Richard Bachman. It's a good read. Especially Rage.

BECKY

I'll check it out.

RORY pays for her coffee and takes it. She and BECKY begin walking towards a nearby building.

BECKY

This coffee is so good.

RORY

It definitely is. It's nice out too. Perfect coffee weather.

BECKY

Yeah, it's crisp, but not too cold.

RORY

I heard they had snow in Vermont.

BECKY

Don't they always have snow in Vermont?

RORY

Maybe in the mountains. Say, I'm in a study group for the Major American Writers class. Are you interested in joining us?

They enter the building.

BECKY

Sure, it sounds fun.

RORY

Great. We're meeting tonight at six, can you make it?

BECKY

Yeah, where is it?

RORY

Why don't we meet at this kiosk and we can get coffee and I'll show you where it is.

BECKY

Okay. I better get to class.

RORY

Me too. See you tonight.

BECKY nods and walks down the hall.

3 EXT. STARS HOLLOW SQUARE - DAY

LORELAI is walking, she's just approaching Luke's when her phone rings. She pulls it out of her purse and stops in front of Luke's. She opens it up.

LORELAI

Lorelai Gilmore speaking.

BEGIN INTERCUT WITH INT. EMILY GILMORE'S SITTING ROOM - DAY

EMILY GILMORE is sitting on a sofa on the phone.

EMILY GILMORE

Hello, Lorelai.

LORELAI

Hello, mom. What can I do for you today?

EMILY

Well, I'm calling on business. I'm throwing a launch party for Richard and Jason. I'd like for you and Sookie to cater it.

LORELAI

Mom, we aren't just caterers, we plan the whole thing. Do you realize that?

EMILY

I wondered if that was the case. I'm glad I called you before I called any party planners. So, do we have a deal?

LORELAI

I'll have to check with Sookie and make sure we're not booked for the weekend you're planning on having it. When may that be?

EMILY

November 8th.

LORELAI

Okay, it shouldn't be a problem, but I should still check. Now, mom, if we do agree to plan this party we'd like you to treat us as you do any other catering or party planning company.

EMILY

Fine, that's no problem.

LORELAI

I'm about to meet with Sookie right now in fact. As soon as the meeting is over I'll call you back and let you know if we will be doing it okay?

EMILY

That's fine. I would like it to be elegant.

LORELAI

No problem, Mom. It's a business launch party, not a kid's birthday. I'll be appropriate.

EMILY

Great. I'll talk to you soon.

LORELAI

Bye mom.

She hangs up and enters Luke's where SOOKIE ST. JAMES-MELVILLE is sitting at a table. LORELAI walks over to her.

LORELAI

Guess what.

SOOKIE ST. JAMES-MELVILLE

That was the contractors, the expenses will be less than they thought for the inn?

LORELAI

No, I wish. It was Emily. She'd like us to plan a party for her.

4 INT. YALE CLASSROOM - DAY - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE

RORY is in American Literature class.

PROFESSOR

Now class, I have some bad news. There's been a problem with our syllabus. Therefore your reading has been pushed ahead a week. Don't laugh when I say this, you are all to begin reading Nicholas Sparks' A Bend In The Road.

RORY looks concerned.

PROFESSOR (CONT.)

I know some of you are thinking it's such a new book to be on the syllabus. However it contains many wonderful lessons. I won't spoil it for you by telling you what ones. Have it read by Wednesday. Expect a Pop Quiz sometime thereafter, and we'll begin discussing the book next week. You are dismissed.

RORY gathers her things and heads for the door. She bumps into Trevor. They both look awkward and embarrassed.

RORY

Sorry, um I'm running late.

She hurries away. Trevor looks after her confused.

****

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

5 EXT. GILMORE HOUSE - DAY

LORELAI and SOOKIE are on the front step SOOKIE rings the doorbell. LORELAI is holding a bunch of bags, SOOKIE is holding a smaller briefcase like bag.

SOOKIE

Do you need help?

LORELAI

No I'm good.

The MAID answers the door.

MAID

Hello, may I help you?

LORELAI

Yes, I'm Lorelai and this is Sookie, we're here to discuss the party with Emily.

MAID

Oh, yes, she's expecting you. I'm afraid you'll be using the servants entrance though. Just follow the driveway around the house to the right, The door is near the back, I'll meet you there.

LORELAI

Oh, uh, okay. Thanks.

The MAID nods and shuts the door. Lorelai exchanges a glance with Sookie. They start walking around to that side of the house.

6 INT. EMILY'S DINING ROOM - DAY

EMILY is sitting at the table. The MAID shows LORELAI and SOOKIE in.

MAID

Mrs. Gilmore, Lorelai and Sookie are here.

EMILY

Ah yes. Thank you. Have a seat ladies.

LORELAI and SOOKIE sit on opposite sides of the table, LORELAI sets the bags beside her.

EMILY

What's in the bags?

LORELAI

I brought along some sample decorations to show you.

EMILY

Oh good.

SOOKIE

First I would like to discuss the menu with you, Mrs. Gilmore.

EMILY

Very well.

SOOKIE opens her briefcase and pulls out a folder.

SOOKIE

We can actually do this two ways, it's really up to you. We can do a sit down dinner, or more of a mingling party with lots of hors d'oeuvres to fill up on.

EMILY

I very much like that. I think the mingling may be better for business and more exciting than a sit down dinner.

SOOKIE

Great. I made a menu of the hors d'oeuvres I can make. You just have to choose how many you want and tell me how many people are coming.

SOOKIE pulls out a paper and hands it to her. EMILY looks it over.

SOOKIE

Feel free to keep it and think about it a few days.

EMILY

I will thank you. Oh, mushroom croustades, that sounds lovely. Thank you very much, Sookie. I will think it over and get back to you with my choices.

SOOKIE smiles and nods. EMILY turns to LORELAI.

LORELAI

Great. Now, for decorations, I was thinking a very classy combination of silver and white with hints of blue, I know that's dad's favorite color.

EMILY

Sounds lovely.

LORELAI pulls a white tablecloth with small silver flowers embroidered on it out of her bag.

LORELAI

I thought this for a tablecloth..

EMILY

No.

LORELAI

No?

EMILY

It's gaudy and hideous.

LORELAI

Uh, okay. How about plain white?

EMILY

Fine.

LORELAI sets the tablecloth aside and pulls out two cream candles in silver holders.

LORELAI

What do you think of these?

EMILY

Well the holders are okay, but the candles are more cream than white don't you think?

LORELAI

I guess so.

EMILY

See if you can find better ones.

LORELAI

Okay. For flowers I thought white roses, lillies, daisies, and baby's breath.

EMILY

That sounds lovely, but your father is allergic to lillies.

LORELAI

Really?

EMILY

Yes.

LORELAI

Okay, how about gardenias?

EMILY

Sounds great.

7 INT. DORM ROOM - LATE AFTERNOON

There's a knock at the door. A girl, APRIL, opens it. RORY and BECKY are standing there with coffee.

APRIL

Hi.

RORY

Hi, we're here for the study group. I'm Rory, we met last week. This is Becky.

APRIL

Hi Becky, I'm April. Come on in. Marty's already here.

RORY and BECKY walk in. APRIL shuts the door behind them. RORY and BECKY walk over to MARTY.

RORY

Marty, this is Becky.

MARTY

Hi Becky.

BECKY

Uh, hi Marty.

MARTY

Let's sit.

RORY, BECKY and MARTY sit on the couch.

RORY

Every week we have the group at a different person's suite.

BECKY

Oh.

MARTY

This way no one's roommate is upset that their common room is being used every week.

BECKY

Good thinking.

MARTY

We take turns bringing refreshment as well. Tonight it was my turn.

RORY

What did you bring?

MARTY

Apple cider and donuts.

BECKY

That sounds so good.

MARTY

Help yourself.

BECKY gets up and heads for a table where the stuff is set out. RORY looks at MARTY.

RORY

So, what do you think?

MARTY

I like her.

RORY

Good.

8 INT. RICHARD GILMORE'S STUDY - NIGHT

RICHARD GILMORE is on the phone. EMILY pokes her head in.

EMILY

Richard, hurry up we'll be late.

RICHARD GILMORE

Just a moment. Sorry Jason, Emily and I are about to leave. Can we talk tomorrow? Yes, I do agree a trip to Atlantic City would make us stand out among the competition. No, your father certainly never did anything like that. You have to spend money to make money, Jason. Sounds like a plan. We'll discuss it more tomorrow. Good night.

RICHARD hangs up and walks out the door.

RICHARD

Emily, where's my scarf?

9 INT. LORELAI'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - MUSIC: OUTKAST - HEY YA

LORELAI is sitting on the couch reading and listing to music. RORY comes in.

RORY

I don't have much time, where's my five bucks?

LORELAI

What?

RORY

My five bucks. You owe me five bucks.

LORELAI

For what?

RORY

We made a bet.

LORELAI

I already paid you on that bet about Britney and Madonna.

RORY

Not that one. You bet me I wouldn't get grandma to let me plan dinner. Pay up.

LORELAI

She did?

RORY

Yes. Lane and I are meeting them in the gazebo in ten minutes. We're going to the fall festival.

LORELAI grabs her purse and digs through it.

LORELAI

  
Really?

RORY

Grandma thought it was a fabulous idea. We're going to dinner, and then through a haunted house and riding on the horse drawn carriage.

LORELAI

Does she know any of that?

RORY

She knows I was planning fall oriented activities.

LORELAI

I don't think they'll like it.

RORY

I have no time to argue

RORY takes the five dollars LORELAI is offering her.

RORY (CONT.)

I've got to go, I'm going to be late.

RORY goes out the front door.

****

END ACT TWO

****

ACT THREE

10 INT. LUKE'S DINER - NIGHT

LUKE DANES is setting up a table with candles, a reserved sign, and a bottle of champagne chilling in a silver bucket of ice. KIRK GLEASON comes in and walks up to LUKE.

KIRK GLEASON

Is everything ready?

LUKE DANES

Yes Kirk, everything's ready.

KIRK

Good, I'm very nervous about this date. Lulu's great. Did you know she has a cat?

LUKE

No I didn't.

KIRK

She does. I haven't met him yet, but I hope he likes me. I hope she likes me.

LUKE

I'm sure she will.

KIRK

You really think so.

LUKE

I think you've done everything you can do to make this date look good at first glance, and first impressions are really important.

KIRK

Yes, they are, that's why I chose this shirt. Mother says it brings out my eyes.

LUKE

You'll be fine, Kirk. Just relax, and enjoy dinner.

KIRK

What if there's a lull, in the conversation.

LUKE

Well, talk about what a nice night it is, how you feel about this time of year, tell her if your food is good, ask about her food.

KIRK

The season, the night, and food. Got it.

LUKE

When you pick her up, tell her she looks nice. They like that.

KIRK

Great. I've got to go pick her up.

KIRK hands LUKE some red roses.

KIRK (CONT.)

These are for the table.

LUKE

Okay, I'll find something to put them in immediately.

KIRK

Thank you, Luke.

KIRK turns and walks to the door.

KIRK

You look lovely. No. Wow, Lulu, you look nice. No. You look beautiful. Yes. That's good.

KIRK leaves. LUKE watches him shaking his head.

11 EXT. THE GAZEBO - NIGHT

RORY and LANE are sitting.

LANE

Here they come.

RICHARD and EMILY approach and climb the steps. RORY smiles and hugs them both.

RORY

I'm glad you could make it, was your trip okay?

RICHARD

Traffic was surprisingly pleasant.

EMILY

Hello Lane, nice to see you again.

LANE

It's nice to see you too Mrs. Gilmore.

RORY

Well, let's get started shall we. I thought we could start with dinner first.

EMILY

Sounds wonderful.

RICHARD

I'm famished. Lead on, Rory.

RORY and RICHARD link arms and she leads him to Luke's, EMILY and LANE trail behind.

EMILY

This town is so beautiful at night, the twinkle lights are fantastic.

LANE

It is, they make it look like a fairyland.

EMILY

They do.

RORY

You should see it at Christmas.

They arrive at Luke's and Rory opens the door for them. RICHARD and EMILY look inside and then look at RORY.

EMILY

We're eating here?

RORY

Yes. Luke is a very good cook, and I checked the menu, he has plenty of things you'll eat. I talked with him before hand and he's even just gotten some fresh fruits and vegetables in a shipment today. They'll be the freshest you can get.

EMILY and RICHARD enter warily. LANE and RORY follow.

12 INT. LUKE'S DINER - NIGHT

RICHARD, EMILY, RORY and LANE sit at a table for four. LUKE approaches.

LUKE

Good evening, Mr. Gilmore, Mrs. Gilmore. Nice to see you again, Rory told me you'd be coming tonight.

LUKE sets the menu's in front of them.

LUKE (CONT.)

What can I get you all to drink?

EMILY

I'll take a water.

RICHARD

Me too.

RORY

Coffee please, Luke.

LANE

Do you have any cider?

LUKE

I sure do Lane.

LANE

Good, I'm in the mood for cider.

LUKE walks away.

13 INT. LUKE'S DINER - NIGHT -TIME LAPSE

RICHARD and EMILY are looking at their menus.

RICHARD

I'll think I'll order a double cheeseburger.

RORY

Excellent choice, grandpa. Luke makes the most delicious burgers. They come with french fries too.

EMILY

I can't believe you're ordering a burger. You could get the same thing at a McDonald's.

LANE

Actually, McDonald's burgers are inferior. Their meat isn't as good a quality as the meat Luke buys.

EMILY looks at her.

LANE (CONT.)

Um, plus Luke make's them really thick. Right, Rory?

RORY

Right. What are you getting, grandma?

LUKE approaches with his pad and pen.

EMILY

Oh, I can't decide.

LUKE

May I suggest the steak Mrs. Gilmore?

EMILY

Really?

LUKE

Oh yes, I'm finding the group of steaks I've cooked today have been extremely tender and well flavored. They come with a baked potato and side salad.

EMILY

That sounds wonderful. I'll take that.

LUKE

Mr. Gilmore?

RICHARD

I'd like a double cheeseburger with fries.

RORY

Me too.

LUKE

Lane?

EMILY turns and looks at LANE.

EMILY

Lane dear, why don't you join me in having a steak.

LANE

Actually that does sound good. I'll have that Luke.

LUKE

What kind of dressing would you like Mrs. Gilmore and Lane?

EMILY

Italian.

LANE

Ranch.

LUKE

Be right back.

LUKE walks away. RORY notices KIRK sitting at a table with LULU. She nudges LANE.

RORY

Look, Kirk is on a date.

EMILY leans forward.

EMILY

Who is?

RORY

Kirk. I've never seen him date before. He lives with his mother.

EMILY

I see.

LUKE comes back with EMILY and LANE'S salads.

RORY

Luke, is Kirk on a date?

LUKE

As a matter of fact he is. Her name is Lulu.

RORY

Lulu.

LUKE

Yes, it seems to be going well.

RORY

Well good for him, it's about time he's happy.

LANE nods.

LUKE

Your dinners will be right out, enjoy your salads.

LUKE walks away.

14 EXT. HAUNTED HOUSE - STARS HOLLOW TOWN SQUARE - NIGHT - MUSIC: EURYTHMICS "SWEET DREAMS"

RICHARD, EMILY, RORY and LANE have just exited the haunted house.

EMILY

That was fun, much scarier than I thought it would be though. Do people really like to be frightened that much?

RORY

Oh yes, it's an adrenaline rush to some people.

LANE

The best part was when that ghost came down and covered your head, Mr. Gilmore.

They all laugh.

RICHARD

I couldn't see a thing.

EMILY

I'm having so much fun. When you said we were going through a haunted house I expected it to be dreadful. It wasn't though, and the carriage ride was fantastic.

RORY

I'm glad we decided to do that first.

RICHARD

So what are we doing next?

RORY

Well, I see a hot drinks booth just over there on the corner. Why don't we stop and have a nice warm drink.

EMILY

Sounds lovely. I would love some hot cocoa.

They walk towards the booth.

RORY

So, grandpa, how's business?

RICHARD

It's going very well thank you. Jason and I are discussing taking some prospective clients to Atlantic city in a few weeks.

EMILY

You didn't tell me.

RICHARD

We've only just been discussing it. We're going to go on a weekend.

EMILY

I can't believe this. I can't believe you didn't even discuss it with me. He's only with you to get back at his father for crying out loud.

EMILY shakes her head and walks away. RORY, LANE and RICHARD watch her, stunned.

RICHARD

What did I do wrong?

15 INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - NIGHT

The doorbell rings. LORELAI enters the hall coming from the kitchen and picks a cauldron up off of the table. It's filled with candy. She opens the door. Emily's standing there.

LORELAI

What have we - Mom?

EMILY

Can I come in?

LORELAI

Uh sure.

LORELAI moves aside and EMILY enters.

LORELAI

Why don't we sit down, can I get you something to drink?

EMILY

No thank you.

They go and sit on the couch.

LORELAI

So, what's wrong, mom?

EMILY

It's your father. He and Jason have planned a trip to Atlantic City. They didn't even tell me.

LORELAI

Why are they going?

EMILY

To celebrate with their prospective clients. It's so horrible.

LORELAI

It's okay, mom.

EMILY

I don't have any place in his new world. When he worked for Jason's father I knew all the other men's wives, and we would have tea and parties. I thought by throwing him a party to celebrate his merge with Jason I could recreate that.

LORELAI

Did you tell him that, mom?

EMILY

No. Jason doesn't even have a wife! This is horrible.

LORELAI

Maybe you should talk to him.

EMILY

Maybe I will.

EMILY looks at LORELAI

EMILY

The party's off.

LORELAI looks concerned.

LORELAI

Isn't that a little harsh?

EMILY

Until further notice, it's off.

****

END ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

16 INT. YALE HALL - DAY - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE

Groups of students are standing around talking quietly. RORY walks in and looks at them curiously before going into her suite. The entire place is very quiet.

17 INT. RORY'S SUITE - DAY

RORY comes in the door and shuts it behind her.

RORY

Hey, anybody here?

TANNA comes out from her room.

TANNA

Hi, Rory.

RORY

Hey. What's going on out there?

TANNA

I'm not entirely sure, but I heard that somebody died.

RORY

A student?

TANNA

I don't know.

RORY

I'm going to go find out.

RORY turns around and walks back out the door.

18 INT. YALE HALL - DAY - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE

Students are still standing around. RORY looks around and spots MARTY coming down the stairs. She walks over to him.

RORY

Hey, Marty.

MARTY

Hi, Rory.

RORY

What's going on?

MARTY

You don't know?

RORY

No, I went home last night.

MARTY

Rory.

He sighs and puts a hand on her shoulder.

MARTY

Rory, Becky's dead.

RORY

What?

MARTY

She died last night. They found her in her dorm room, hung from the ceiling.

RORY

Oh my god, did she -

MARTY

They don't think it was suicide. They think it was an accident. Her two best friends were supposed to meet her there that night. Her roommate said Becky told her she was going to trick them. Apparently they always played jokes on her, and this year she was going to get them back.

RORY

Oh god.

MARTY

I guess she was going to fake hanging herself, but something went wrong and the chair got knocked out from under her and she died.

RORY

Oh my, I'm sorry, I've got to go.

MARTY nods understandingly as RORY bolts back into Suite 5.

19 INT. JASON'S OFFICE - DAY

JASON is sitting at his desk. LORELAI storms in.

JASON

Lorelai, I wasn't expecting you.

LORELAI

Yeah, I figured as much, after all, you wouldn't return my phone calls.

JASON

I'm sorry I've been really busy.

LORELAI laughs.

LORELAI

Right, I forgot, you're trying to screw your father over. Just, would you try to stop screwing over my family in the process?

JASON

What are you talking about?

LORELAI

I'm talking about the launch party my mother was throwing for you and my dad. She hired Sookie and I to plan it and then all of a sudden last night she comes to me and tells me the party's off. Why? Because you talked my father into going to Atlantic City to celebrate with your clients for some unknown reason. What are you trying to do bankrupt them completely?

JASON

No! We're not, we just want to celebrate.

LORELAI

And you couldn't have done that here, with the party?

JASON

I didn't know about the party! I thought if we took them to Atlantic City we'd stand out.

LORELAI

Yeah, maybe as the stupidest. Let them gamble away their payment to you and then how are you going to get any clients?

JASON

I never thought of it that way.

LORELAI

I'm amazed you thought at all. God, you've done this your whole life. Everything I've done, or my family has done, you and yours did it better, yet somehow more gaudy and stupidly. When we were ten I planned a fantastic birthday party and do you know how many people came? Ten. Ten people out of one hundred! The other ninety were at a stupid party you'd put together. Do you know how many of those ninety people later came to me and said they were sorry and should have gone to mine instead? Ninety of them!

JASON

That's not my fault, the lion trainer didn't show up.

LORELAI buries her face in he hands and screams.

LORELAI

You haven't changed! You're still the same arrogant little prick. Except now you don't return phone calls. I swear if you screw over my father you will wish you were never born.

JASON

I'm sorry I didn't return your calls, and that you think I'm an arrogant prick. I won't screw over your father, I respect Richard too much.

He pauses

JASON

Lorelai, will you go to dinner with me?

LORELAI

How can you ask that with a straight face? Can't you tell by my unexpected visit, body language, and tone of voice that I am pissed as all hell at you right now?

LORELAI snorts.

LORELAI

Like I would say yes.

JASON

Look, Emily's probably just as angry at me, so going to dinner with me now would piss her off.

LORELAI

What makes you think I want to piss my own mother off?

JASON

Because when push comes to shove you and I aren't that different, Lorelai.

LORELAI frowns and stares at him.

LORELAI

Fine. One dinner, consider it a trial. By the way, I am nothing like you.

LORELAI leaves his office slamming the door behind her.

20 EXT. YALE QUAD - DAY - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE

RORY, visibly upset, walk through the quad with A Bend in The Road by Nicholas Sparks. She stops suddenly. Ahead of her is a tree, a HOT GUY is sitting underneath reading Entertainment Weekly. She approaches cautiously.

RORY

Excuse me?

The HOT GUY doesn't look up.

HOT GUY

Yes?

RORY

Can you move?

The HOT GUY looks up at her.

HOT GUY

Why?

RORY

This is my study tree.

HOT GUY

I see. Well, I've been studying here for a year and two months so I doubt I'm about to let a petty little freshman scare me away. It's a free world and if I want to sit here I will. There are plenty of trees around if you're looking for one.

HOT GUY goes back to his magazine.

RORY

But this is the best one, the ground is softer under it, and the trunk is big enough to lean against, and there's that root, that works good to prop books up on and the leave allow just the right amount of sun and shade.

HOT GUY looks up.

HOT GUY

You think entirely too much. If you're that gung ho over it I'm sure there's enough tree to go around.

He goes back to reading. RORY huffs and goes to the other side of the tree and sits against the truck. She glances over at him then opens up her book and tries to read. After a moment she begins crying. He glances over his shoulder at her and sighs.

HOT GUY

I didn't think I was that mean, please stop crying.

RORY

It has nothing to do with you. Just, leave me alone.

They're both quiet a moment while RORY continues to cry. He sighs and looks straight ahead.

HOT GUY

Did you know Becky?

RORY

Yes.

He digs around in his nearby backpack and then throws a little pack of tissues at her. She picks them up from her lap and looks back at him curiously. He's looking at her.

HOT GUY

It's allergy season. You can have them, I have plenty.

He turns back to his magazine.

RORY

Uh, thanks.

HOT GUY

Don't mention it. Ever.

They both go back to reading as RORY wipes her tears away.

****

END

DEDICATION: Three years ago one of my cousin's friends tried to play a Halloween joke on his parents and friends by pretending he'd been hung in the garage. In a horrible accident he slipped and ended up hanging himself. The mailman found him. This episode is dedicated to him. I don't remember his name, or the year he died, but it's still for him.

****

Guest Starring:

Michelle Borth - Becky

Jordan Clarke - Professor

Melissa Jones - Maid

Wayne Wilcox - Marty

Stacey Bellew - April

Chris Eigeman - Jason "Digger" Stiles

Juliette Lewis - Lulu

Olivia Hack - Tanna

Mike Erwin - Hot Guy


	7. 407 Get Out

Title: Season 4 Bent Style  
Episode: 4.07  
Episode Title: Get Out!  
Author: Bent137  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it despite my acting as a writer for the show.  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Roxy, who beta'd this chapter too.  
Spoilers: Season Four Episode Seven. Yes, I did say Season 4, as in the one not aired at all yet.

****

Gilmore Girls  
Episode 4.07  
Get Out!

Writer: Ashley/Bent137  
Executive Producer: Daniel Palladino  
Director: Amy Sherman-Palladino

Starring:  
Lauren Graham  
Alexis Bledel  
Melissa McCarthy  
Scott Patterson  
Keiko Agena  
Sean Gunn  
and  
Kelly Bishop

special appearance by Edward Herrmann

****

CLIPS

INT. INDEPENDENCE INN - DAY

LORELAI and RORY are talking.

LORELAI

Oh my God. Oh my God. 

ALEXIS BLEDEL (VOICEOVER)

Previously on Gilmore Girls...

LORELAI walks across the lobby. SOOKIE is walking toward her.

LORELAI

You're pregnant! 

SOOKIE

I'm pregnant! 

They scream and jump up and down.

SOOKIE

Oh my God, I'm pregnant! 

RORY

You're pregnant? 

SOOKIE

I'm pregnant!

INT. STARS HOLLOW BOOKSTORE - DAY

DAVE and LANE are talking in an aisle.

LANE 

You want to break up?

DAVE 

No, I don't Lane. I don't want to break up, and I don't want to move. I have no choice though, and it's not fair to you.

EXT. SOOKIE'S FRONT PORCH - DAY

LORELAI and SOOKIE are talking.

LORELAI 

Don't you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?

SOOKIE 

Well, we were supposed to find out at my last ultrasound, but we decided we want to be surprised.

EXT. LANE'S PORCH - NIGHT

LANE and DAVE are saying goodbye.

LANE 

Good, then lets, but promise me, Dave, promise me that if you get discontented with the pressure of a long distance relationship or meet someone else you'll  
tell me.

****

TEASER

EXT. STARS HOLLOW TOWN SQUARE - DAY - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE

LORELAI GILMORE and RORY GILMORE are walking through town towards Luke's.

LORELAI GILMORE

That's sad.

RORY GILMORE

It is sad. We were just becoming friends, I think. They had a memorial yesterday.

LORELAI

You said she was from Pennsylvania?

RORY

Yeah. Her parents are taking her back there for the funeral and everything, but they're going to have calling hours in New Haven first.

LORELAI

That's nice of them.

RORY

I'm going.

LORELAI

Do you want me to go with you?

RORY

No, you don't have to. I think Marty and I will probably go together. Marty was pretty shaken up too.

LORELAI

It's always hard when someone you know dies. Especially someone young.

RORY

It's even worse when you've just started to become friends.

They walk in silence a moment. RORY spots a sign near the gazebo advertising "The Stars Hollow Festival of Living Art."

RORY

Festival of Living Art? What's that about?

LORELAI

Oh, it's Taylor's latest town scheme. It's next weekend and people are signing up at Miss Patty's. It's cool, you get to recreate famous art.

RORY

Sounds like he based it on the Pageant of the Masters.

LORELAI

What?

RORY

The Pageant of the Masters, it's a California festival where people bring art to life.

LORELAI

Huh.

RORY

What?

LORELAI  


Taylor made it seem like he thought it up on his own. Anyway, are you going to come home and participate?

RORY

I don't know, probably. I did tell everyone I would embarrass myself for the town at the Ice Cream Queen thing.

LORELAI

You should, I'm going to.

RORY

I'll try and clear my schedule.

****

CREDITS

ACT ONE

INT. SOOKIE'S KITCHEN - DAY

LORELAI and SOOKIE are sitting at her kitchen table.

LORELAI

Jim said they should be done with the front porch tomorrow. That will make it easier for Bob and his crew to get inside the place.

SOOKIE ST. JAMES - MELVILLE

Good. Things are coming along well.

LORELAI

They are. I had Tom come and look at the barn too, he's going to try and turn it into stables.

A door off screen opens and shuts.

JACKSON MELVILLE

We're home!

SOOKIE

In the kitchen!

LORELAI

We?

SOOKIE

Jackson went to pick up his brother Beau from the airport. He's come to town for the birth.

JACKSON MELVILLE and BEAU MELVILLE enter the kitchen.

JACKSON

Hi Lorelai.

LORELAI

Hi Jackson.

JACKSON

Lorelai, Sookie, this is my brother Beau. Beau, this is my wife Sookie and her best friend and business partner Lorelai.

BEAU MELVILLE  


Hello. What kind of business are you in?

SOOKIE

Well, we currently run a catering and party planning company, but that's only until our inn gets up and running.

LORELAI

It's being remodeled right now.

BEAU

I see. Sounds good. So, Sookie, when are you due?

SOOKIE

I'm due Tuesday. It's very exciting, every little kick and I'm dialing Melanie, my midwife, worrying that I'm going into labor.

LORELAI

Midwife?

SOOKIE  


Yeah, I didn't tell you?

LORELAI

No.

SOOKIE

Oh, I decided I want a natural home birth.

LORELAI

So you called a midwife.

SOOKIE

  
Exactly.

LORELAI seems taken aback.

INT. RORY'S DORM ROOM - DAY

RORY is on the phone.

LANE KIM (VOICE)

He says he still loves me, and he's turned down three girls for dates already.

RORY

That's good, maybe it will work. Speaking of Dave, how are things going in the search for a new guitarist?

BEGIN INTERCUT WITH INT. LANE'S DORM ROOM - DAY

LANE KIM is also on the phone.

LANE

It's going slow. We're still looking, but I talked to Brian an hour ago and he said he got a demo today that's really good. Zack and I are supposed to check it out at rehearsal Wednesday. So what's going on at Yale. I heard someone died.

RORY

Uh, yeah, on Halloween. It was an accident.

LANE  


What happened?

RORY

She was playing a prank and hung herself accidentally.

LANE

Wow. Did you know her?

RORY

Yeah. I went to her calling hours last night.

LANE  


I'm so sorry for bringing it up.

RORY

No it's okay. We weren't close, we were just starting to become friends.

LANE  


It's still sad.

RORY

Yeah. I've got to go to class. I'll send you the picture of Paris we talked about.

LANE

Great, I can't wait to see it!

RORY

It was amazing. I'm glad Janet had the mind to take a picture and make copies. I just wish I'd been here,

LANE

Does she know who egged her yet?

RORY

Nope, but I think Janet does.

They laugh.

RORY

Bye Lane.

LANE

Bye Rory.

RORY hangs up. Lane looks sadly at the phone then hangs up.

INT. MISS PATTY'S - DAY

A few people are mingling in between classes. LORELAI walks in. MISS PATTY sees her.

MISS PATTY

Lorelai, dear, how lovely to see you.

LORELAI

You too Patty. I'm hear to sign up for the festival.

MISS PATTY grabs a clipboard and walks over.

MISS PATTY

Great, what would you like to recreate.

LORELAI

I don't know, do you have any ideas?

MISS PATTY pulls a sheet off of the clipboard and hands it to her.

MISS PATTY

Here's a list of potential arts, and the parts that are and aren't taken. Will Rory be joining you?

LORELAI

I think so, but I'll double check when I talk to you.

MISS PATTY

Okay, but don't forget, the festival is in five days, so you'd better hurry.

LORELAI

I will.

KIRK GLEASON enters.

MISS PATTY

Hello Kirk!

KIRK GLEASON

Miss Patty, I've decided what I would like to be in.

MISS PATTY

Okay.

KIRK

The Last Supper.

MISS PATTY

Great! How about Jesus?

KIRK

I can be Jesus.

MISS PATTY

Sure you can honey.

KIRK

I will be Jesus then.

****

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

INT. SOOKIE'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

SOOKIE is reclined in a chair. MELANIE her midwife is there.

MELANIE

Just calm down, Sookie. You need to breath.

SOOKIE

How can I calm down? I'm overdue! Something must be wrong. I want this baby out before I hurt it.

BEAU walks through the living room

BEAU

I want it out too, I'm missing work! You should just go to the hospital.

MELANIE

Ignore him, then calm down. Acting like this will only stress out the baby.

LORELAI enters.

LORELAI

Hey, Sookie. You have to check out this fabric Natalie found.

MELANIE

Great.

LORELAI sees them.

LORELAI

What's wrong? Oh my god are you in labor?

SOOKIE

No! That's the problem. I'm overdue and I want this baby out.

SOOKIE looks at her stomach

SOOKIE (CONT.)

Get out!

LORELAI

Oh, Sookie. It's okay. You're not going to hurt the baby.

MELANIE

Breath, Sookie. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Everything's fine. If you relax the baby may relax and it may help with labor.

LORELAI looks at MELANIE jealously.

LORELAI

Sookie, being overdue isn't unusual.

SOOKIE

It's not?

LORELAI

No. A baby comes when they want to, not always on the due date. It can be before or after. Just because they aren't born on the due date doesn't mean they're not healthy. Rory came before her due date. Surprised me.

SOOKIE

Really?

LORELAI

Yes, there I was sitting in bed watching TV and eating and all of a sudden I went into labor. So I bundled myself up and took myself to the hospital.

SOOKIE

Wow. Maybe I should watch TV and eat.

LORELAI

Yeah, I must have been a real sight. Imagine the nurses faces when a sixteen year old pregnant girl waddles into the emergency room, all alone, and tells them her water broke on the way there.

SOOKIE is calmer. MELANIE looks at LORELAI with a mixture of disdain and respect. LORELAI glances at her and raises an eyebrow.

INT. MISS PATTY'S - DAY - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE

The phone rings. MISS PATTY picks it up.

MISS PATTY

Hello?

BEGIN INTERCUT WITH INT. RORY'S DORM - DAY

RORY is on the phone.

RORY

Hi Miss Patty.

MISS PATTY

Rory dear! How are you?

RORY

Oh, I'm good. Yale is fun, hard, but fun. I'm calling because I'd like to be in the festival.

MISS PATTY

We were wondering if you would.

RORY

I would have called earlier, but I had to make sure the weekend was clear and I couldn't figure out what painting to do.

MISS PATTY

Why don't I e-mail you a list of available paintings?

RORY

That'd be great.

MISS PATTY

No problem, sweetie. It'll be in your inbox by five.

INT. GILMORE GARAGE - NIGHT

BRIAN, LANE and ZACK gather around a tape player.

ZACK

So this guy's good?

BRIAN

Brilliant. His name is Gil.

LANE  


Like a fish.

BRIAN

Let me just play it.

BRIAN puts a tape in and pushes play. An awesome guitar riff fills the garage.

ZACK

That's him?

BRIAN

So he says.

LANE

Wow.

They listen a moment more.

LANE

He's amazing. We should have him come and play so we know for sure.

BRIAN

I agree.

ZACK

Plus we have to get along with him.

LANE

Right, so Brian, you'll contact him?

BRIAN

Will do.

****

END ACT TWO

****

ACT THREE

INT. SOOKIE'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

SOOKIE is reclining in a chair reading a book. BEAU comes in.

BEAU

Good morning.

SOOKIE

Good morning.

BEAU

Where's Jackson?

SOOKIE

He had to make a delivery. I made pastries if your interested.

BEAU

Thanks.

There's a pause in conversation.

BEAU (CONT.)

You know I like you Sookie, and you're a great cook.

SOOKIE

Thank you.

BEAU

But I've changed my flight three times, and it's getting really expensive. With me missing so much work I'm losing a lot of money. So, will you please consider going to the hospital?

SOOKIE sighs and looks at him. She smiles.

SOOKIE

Yes, Beau, I'll consider it.

BEAU

Thank you?

SOOKIE

When's your flight now?

BEAU

Sunday afternoon.

SOOKIE nods.

SOOKIE

I'll think about it.

EXT. LORELAI and RORY'S YARD - IN FRONT OF THE GARAGE - NIGHT - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE

The garage door is open. BRIAN and ZACH are inside setting stuff up. RORY and LANE are leaning against RORY'S car.

RORY

I can't believe how early it gets dark now.

LANE

Me either, it seems like it was just last week it didn't get dark until around 9.

RORY

It was just last week. Anyway. I want to stay Lane. The guy sounds great.

LANE

Gil.

RORY

Right. I have to go to Grandma's for dinner though.

LANE  


It's okay.

RORY

Maybe it's better I'm not here, might make him more nervous.

LANE

Right.

RORY

I want to know what happens though, will you meet me at the festival tomorrow?

LANE

Sure.

RORY

Great, I'll see you then. Tell me all about Gil.

LANE

Will do.

RORY

Oh, and go in and get my Polaroid camera and take a picture.

LANE

Okay.

RORY gets in the car and waves to LANE before backing out. LANE watches her disappear then turns to go back to the garage. She's only walked a short ways before a beat up pickup truck pulls in. It parks and Gil gets out. LANE looks curious.

GIL

I'm looking for a Brian, Zach or Lane?

LANE

I'm Lane.

GIL

I'm Gil.

LANE registers shock and glances at Brian and Zach who look just as shocked.

LANE

That's Brian and Zach.

ZACH

Uh, hey man.

GIL

So, what do you want me to do?

LANE

We thought we'd just basically have a bit of a jam session and see how well we play together.

GIL

Great, let me grab my axe.

LANE

Sure.

LANE turns and goes to her drums. BRIAN and ZACH pick up their instruments and GIL joins them.

LANE

You know London Calling?

GIL

Sure do, The Clash are great.

ZACH

Great man, let's play.

They begin playing and quickly find GIL is better in person than on the tape. They finish the song.

LANE

Great, you did awesome.

ZACH

Really man, you rock.

GIL

You guys rock too. So, uh, do I get the gig?

LANE

We'll let you know, Brian you have his number right?

BRIAN

Sure do.

GIL

Cool, thanks a lot guys. Keep rockin'!

He gets back in his pickup and leaves.

LANE

Oh my god.

BRIAN

My god too.

LANE  


What are we going to do?

ZACH

He's the best we've heard.

LANE

  
He's twice our age, at least!

INT. GILMORE DINING ROOM - NIGHT

RORY, LORELAI, RICHARD GILMORE and EMILY GILMORE are eating dinner.

RICHARD GILMORE

So what's going on in your lives girls?

LORELAI

Well Star's Hollow is having a Festival of Living Art.

EMILY GILMORE  


A Festival of Living Art?

RORY

It's based on the California Pageant of the Masters. Living people recreate famous works of art. For instance, Kirk is playing Jesus in The Last Supper.

EMILY

Well, what will you be doing?

RORY

I'm going to be Portrait of a Young Girl Named Antea.

RICHARD

Lovely painting. Lorelai, what will you be doing?

LORELAI

I'm going to be in Renoir's The Dance at Bougival.

RICHARD

Sounds so interesting, when is it?

LORELAI

Tomorrow.

RICHARD

Maybe we'll attend.

LORELAI

Oh you don't have to.

EMILY  


Actually we can't, we have a cocktail party at the Scott's. Perhaps next year.

RORY

I'll let you know if they repeat it next year.

RICHARD

Thank you Rory. Will you have some pictures taken of the two of you for us?

RORY

Sure, I can ask Lane to do it.

****

END ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

INT. MISS PATTY'S - NIGHT

Lots of townsfolk are crowding Miss Patty's in various states of dress for the festival. LORELAI enters. She's walking through the crowd when she spots KIRK dressed as Jesus.

LORELAI

Hey Kirk, you look great.

KIRK

Thanks Lorelai.

LORELAI continues through the crowd. She comes across RORY whom is already dressed as Antea.

LORELAI

Hey, you look gorgeous.

RORY

Really? I feel painty.

LORELAI

You are painty!

RORY

Why aren't you ready?

LORELAI

I just got here.

RORY

Oh.

Suddenly a commotion breaks out and the crowd gathers. LORELAI and RORY go over to see what's going on and KIRK and another man who plays JUDAS are fighting. MISS PATTY breaks it up.

MISS PATTY

What are you thinking? You'll ruin your costumes!

JUDAS

He started it!

KIRK

No, you did!

MISS PATTY

I don't care. Get ready, you're on in ten minutes.

The crowd disperses.

RORY

You'd better go get ready.

LORELAI

Yeah, see you later.

RORY

At Luke's.

LORELAI walks away. MISS PATTY walks up to RORY.

MISS PATTY

You're on in half an hour, find Babette, she'll take you to your set.

RORY

Okay.

They walk off in opposite directions.

JUDAS walks by with KIRK glaring at him from the background. Another person walks by completely in grayish-white

EXT. MISS PATTY'S - NIGHT

A crowd is seated in front of a stage. The curtain pulls back and a spotlight shines on the image, it's The Last Supper. suddenly the people move and everyone gasps and applauds.

EXT. TOWN SQUARE - NIGHT

RORY is standing behind a curtain. LANE walks up.

RORY

Hey Lane.

LANE

Hey, I got your message and brought your Polaroid, I took pictures of everything so far.

RORY

Great, get a couple of me and mom for Grandpa and us.

LANE

No problem.

RORY

So what happened with Gil?

LANE  


You wouldn't believe it. He was great. We all want him to join the band.

RORY

That's great, you found a replacement for Dave. Well, as far as music wise, I hope not romantic-wise.

LANE

Oh you don't have to worry about that.

LANE hands her a Polaroid. RORY uses a nearby twinkle light to examine it.

RORY

Oh my god, he's as old as my mom.

LANE

Easily.

RORY

What are you going to do?

LANE  


I don't know.

BABETTE pops her head around the corner.

BABETTE

Rory, honey, you're on.

RORY

Thanks Babette.

LANE

Good luck.

LANE hurries away and Rory takes her place in front of the backdrop. A spotlight hits her and the crowd murmurs. She smiles at them.

EXT. TOWN SQUARE - NEAR LUKE'S - NIGHT

People are gathered. A spotlight light's something up, it's Lorelai's painting. She gazes out at them lovingly. Everyone applauds.

EXT. THE GAZEBO - NIGHT

People are gathered around. Something on the gazebo rotates and a spotlight hits it. It's the person dressed entirely in white from before. Everyone Ooh's. In the crowd LORELAI and RORY stand side by side, still dressed up. LORELAI'S cell rings. She answers it quickly.

LORELAI

Hello? Sookie? Oh my god! Yes, we'll be right there. Squeeze, keep it in!

LORELAI hangs up and grabs RORY and begins running.

RORY

What's going on?

LORELAI

Sookie's in Labor.

They run down the street together.

INT. LUKE'S DINER - NIGHT

The diner is deserted, everyone's at the festival. Luke's trying to fix the toaster. The door open and the bell chimes. Luke turns around and finds Nicole standing there.

LUKE

Nicole.

NICOLE

Luke.

LUKE

What are you doing here?

NICOLE

Can't I come see my husband?

LUKE

I guess, I just thought with the divorce.

NICOLE

Yeah, I figured. It's about the divorce.

LUKE

Oh.

NICOLE

Why Luke?

LUKE

What?

NICOLE

Why are we working so hard to finalize the divorce? We still like each other don't we?

LUKE

Uh, I guess. I mean, I don't hate you.

NICOLE

I want to make the marriage work Luke.

LUKE is quiet.

NICOLE

I see I've surprised you. I'll go, let you think about it.

LUKE

Thank you. I will, think about it.

She nods and walks out the door. He watches her.

****

END

Guest Starring:

Jackson Douglas - Jackson Melville

Martin Cummins - Beau Melville

Liz Torres - Miss Patty LaCosta

Suzanne Cryer - Melanie

John Cabrera - Brian

Todd Lowe - Zach

Sebastian Bach - Gil

Julio Oscar Mechoso - Judas

Tricia O'Kelley - Nicole Leahy


	8. 408 Die Jerk

Title: Season 4 Bent Style  
Episode: 4.08  
Episode Title: Die, Jerk!  
Author: Bent137  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it despite my acting as a writer for the show.  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Roxy, who beta'd this chapter too.  
Spoilers: Season Four Episode Eight. Yes, I did say Season 4, as in the one not aired at all yet.

****

Gilmore Girls  
Episode 4.08  
Die, Jerk!

Writer: Ashley/Bent137  
Executive Producer: Daniel Palladino  
Director: Amy Sherman-Palladino

Starring:  
Lauren Graham  
Alexis Bledel  
Melissa McCarthy  
Scott Patterson  
Keiko Agena  
Liza Weil  
and  
Kelly Bishop

special appearance by Edward Herrmann

****

CLIPS

INT. LUKE'S DINER - DAY

LUKE DANES and LORELAI GILMORE are talking.

LUKE DANES

Nicole and I got married.

LORELAI GILMORE

Wow, uh, that was unexpected. Congratulations.

LUKE 

No need. We shouldn't have done it, so we're getting a divorce.

INT. BOOKSTORE - DAY

DAVE RYGALSKI, LANE KIM, and RORY GILMORE are standing in an aisle, the girls are looking at DAVE.

DAVE 

I'm moving to California, my dad got transferred.

INT. JASON STILES OFFICE - DAY

JASON "DIGGER" STILES and LORELAI are fighting.

JASON

Lorelai, will you go to dinner with me?

LORELAI

How can you ask that with a straight face? Can't you tell by my unexpected visit, body language, and tone of voice that I am pissed as all hell at you right now?

LORELAI snorts.

LORELAI

Like I would say yes.

JASON

Look, Emily's probably just as angry at me, so going to dinner with me now would piss her off.

LORELAI

What makes you think I want to piss my own mother off?

JASON

Because when push comes to shove you and I aren't that different, Lorelai.

LORELAI frowns and stares at him.

LORELAI

Fine. One dinner, consider it a trial. By the way, I am nothing like you.

LORELAI leaves his office slamming the door behind her.

EXT. YALE QUAD - DAY

RORY is standing looking at a guy sitting at the base of a tree.

RORY

This is my study tree.

HOT GUY

I see. Well, I've been studying here for a year and two months so I doubt I'm about to let a petty little freshman scare me away. It's a free world and if I want to sit here I will. There are plenty of trees around if you're looking for one.

EXT. LANE'S FRONT PORCH - NIGHT

LANE and DAVE are sitting talking.

LANE 

Good, then lets, but promise me, Dave, promise me that if you get discontented with the pressure of a long distance relationship or meet someone else you'll  
tell me.

DAVE 

I will promise you, if you'll promise me.

EXT. STARS HOLLOW - NIGHT

LORELAI is running down the street dragging RORY along.

RORY

What's going on?

LORELAI

Sookie's in Labor.

They run down the street together.

EXT. YALE QUAD - DAY

RORY and the HOT GUY are sitting at the base of the tree. RORY'S crying.

HOT GUY

I didn't think I was that mean, please stop crying.

RORY

It has nothing to do with you. Just, leave me alone.

He digs around in his nearby backpack and then throws a little pack of tissues at her.

HOT GUY

Don't mention it. Ever.

****

TEASER

INT. LORELAI'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

LORELAI GILMORE is sitting on her couch flipping channels.

LORELAI GILMORE

Boring. Scientific. Repeat. Boring Repeat. Anna Nicole. Ohh, Queer Eye!

She stops flipping and sets the remote down. Just then the front door flings open and RORY GILMORE runs in.

RORY GILMORE

Mom! Mom!

LORELAI

What is it? Is something wrong?

RORY

Look!

RORY thrusts a piece of paper at LORELAI. LORELAI takes it and looks at it.

LORELAI

"Picking Your Classes, Picking Your Friends: A Socialite's Guide to Marrying Rich?"

RORY

Is that really in there?

LORELAI shows RORY.

RORY

Wow, my classmates are really shallow. Anyway, no. My article.

LORELAI takes it back.

LORELAI

"Alone in a Crowd: Suicide Among College Students." Oh honey, this must have been hard after Becky.

RORY

Actually, I wrote it before Becky. That's it. My first article as a staff member for Yale's newspaper.

LORELAI

Wow. I'll have it framed.

RORY

Good. I brought some extra copies, one for Luke, and Sookie, Grandma and Grandpa, Taylor.

LORELAI

Let's go show everyone!

RORY

I'm so excited.

LORELAI

Me too!

They squeal.

INT. SOOKIE'S LIVING ROOM.

SOOKIE ST. JAMES-MELVILLE is sitting, rocking a baby. LORELAI and RORY come in.

SOOKIE ST. JAMES-MELVILLE

Hey guys! What's up?

RORY

Oh, is that David?

SOOKIE

Yes it is.

RORY sneaks closer to have a look. JACKSON MELVILLE enters behind them.

JACKSON MELVILLE

Doesn't he look like me?

RORY

Sure, he has your nose.

JACKSON

That's what I said.

LORELAI

Oh but he has his mommy's eyes.

JACKSON

Yeah, he does.

SOOKIE

So what are you guys doing here?

RORY

Oh, I brought you guys a copy of my first article for Yale's newspaper.

RORY hands SOOKIE the paper. SOOKIE takes it.

JACKSON

Careful Sookie, don't give the baby paper cuts.

LORELAI

I'll take him so you can read.

LORELAI takes DAVID and SOOKIE looks at RORY'S paper better.

SOOKIE

This is so great Rory. Your name and everything.

RORY

Yup.

DAVID starts crying.

LORELAI

Uh oh, I think we'd better go. He sounds hungry.

SOOKIE

Yeah he is due for a feeding, then bed.

LORELAI

  
Well, we're going to go see Luke with his copy. Have a nice night guys.

JACKSON

You too.

JACKSON picks up RORY'S paper and looks at it as they leave.

INT. LUKE'S DINER - NIGHT

RORY and LORELAI run into LUKE'S.

LORELAI

Luke! Luke, come out here.

LUKE DANES comes out, wiping his hands on a cloth.

LUKE DANES

What's going on, is someone hurt?

LORELAI

No, it's Rory!

LUKE

What about Rory? She's right there.

RORY hands him the paper.

RORY

My first article for the Yale newspaper.

LUKE

Wow, congratulations.

RORY

That's your copy.

LUKE

Thanks, I'll read it during the slow periods.

LORELAI

We'd better go. Rory has five more newspapers to deliver.

LUKE

Hope you're getting paid.

RORY

I'm not.

LORELAI and RORY leave. LUKE watches them walk towards MISS PATTY'S. From the opposite direction NICOLE LEAHY comes around in front of the windows and enters the diner.

NICOLE LEAHY

Hey.

LUKE

Hey.

****

CREDITS

ACT ONE

INT. YALE CLASS ROOM - DAY

RORY enters. A boy slightly older than her, DOYLE, is sitting at the head of a table working on a laptop.

RORY

Hi. You wanted to see me?

DOYLE looks up.

DOYLE

Rory, great. I had hoped you got my message.

RORY

Yeah, it took me a few minutes to decode my roommate's sloppy writing but I got it.

DOYLE

Good, I want to talk about your writing. Have a seat.

RORY sits down.

RORY

My writing?

DOYLE

Yes. Rory, your writing is great, as far as format and technical aspects go, but it's dull.

RORY

It's dull?

DOYLE

You never seem to show any opinions or spark. There's nothing to make the reader care about what your writing.

RORY

I just thought I should present the facts and let the reader form their own opinion.

DOYLE

Sometimes, that's true. However, it's also great when you have an opinion. I want to get you more comfortable with that style of writing, so I'm assigning you to tonight's ballet. It's at 8 o'clock.

DOYLE hands her a flier.

DOYLE

There's all the information you need.

RORY looks at the flier.

RORY

What kind of article?

DOYLE

A review. I want you to critique the show, good and bad, show an opinion, did you love something, hate something, what was your over all thoughts on the show? I want to put it in the next issue, so I need it tomorrow morning.

RORY

Oh, wow. Okay. I guess I'd better get going and do some reading up.

DOYLE

I guess so. Good luck, Rory.

INT. LORELAI'S LIVING ROOM - DAY - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE

LORELAI enters and goes to the answering machine, she hits a button. The machine beeps.

JASON STILES (ON MACHINE)

Lorelai, you never got back to me yesterday, so I was hoping to catch you to see about dinner tonight. Give me a call.

The machine beeps.

SOOKIE (ON MACHINE)

Lorelai, I just talked to Natalie, she wants to get together to show us some new paint samples. This is so exciting. Talk to you later sweetie.

The machine beeps.

JASON (ON MACHINE)

It's me again, I guess we won't be having dinner tonight. Maybe tomorrow? Give me a call, please. I hope you're not avoiding me.

The machine beeps. Lorelai sighs and picks up the phone off of the stand. She dials.

LORELAI

Hey Sookie. Yeah, I got your message. Yeah, it is exciting. No, that's not why I called. I don't know what to do about Jason, he left two messages on my machine today. I am not avoiding him. Look, I really need advice, not a lecture. Okay. Yeah, I'm sorry. Okay. Maybe. Thanks Sookie. Yeah, I'll call Natalie. Bye.

LORELAI hangs up.

INT. LANE'S ROOM - DAY

LANE KIM is sitting at her desk studying. MRS. KIM knocks and enters.

MRS. KIM

Lane.

LANE KIM

Yes, mama?

MRS. KIM

I have something for you to give to David.

LANE

He's in California, mama.

MRS. KIM

I know, you can send it to him.

LANE

Oh, okay. What is it, mama?

MRS. KIM pulls a "marriage jug" out of a bag. It is a jug shaped piece of pottery with two spouted holes to drink from. This particular one is green.

LANE

What is it?

MRS. KIM

It's a marriage jug.

LANE

A marriage jug? What's that?

MRS. KIM

It's used in some marital ceremonies. Your cousin Si had one when she married Jee.

LANE

Oh, right, Si and Jee, I remember now. The two spouts are to drink from. But why would Dave need one?

MRS. KIM

He's in college now, he's old enough to begin thinking of marriage.

LANE

Oh.

MRS. KIM hands LANE the marriage jug.

MRS. KIM

Here, you hold, I'll go find a box for you to use.

MRS. KIM leaves. LANE looks at the marriage jug with sadness and confusion.

INT. RORY'S DORM - NIGHT

RORY enters. PARIS GELLAR is sitting on the couch watching CNN and writing in a notebook. She looks up when RORY comes in.

PARIS GELLAR

Hey, where have you been?

RORY

I was at a ballet, Doyle made me go for an article.

PARIS

Really?

RORY

Yeah, he thinks my articles are dull, and that I need to have and show my opinions.

PARIS

Well, how did you like the ballet?

RORY

It sucked.

PARIS

Well then write that.

RORY

That's mean, though.

PARIS

It's the truth isn't it?

RORY

Well, no, it's an opinion.

PARIS

But it's a truthful opinion. Wouldn't you rather be honest than write an article that could get you in trouble and waste a bunch of peoples time?

RORY

I guess.

PARIS

Good, go write.

RORY

Yes, boss.

RORY goes into her and PARIS' room. She opens the sits at her desk where her ibook is already on. She stares at it tapping her fingernails on the desk. After a moment she gets her phone and dials.

LORELAI (ON PHONE)

Hello, you've reached Lorelai's pants. Leave a message after the tone. Beep.

RORY

Mom, it's me.

LORELAI (ON PHONE)

Hey sweetie.

RORY

You know, your fake machine doesn't fool everyone.

BEGIN INTERCUT WITH LORELAI IN DOOSE'S MARKET

LORELAI

That's not true! It fooled Kirk just yesterday.

RORY

Kirk doesn't count. He was fooled by our real machine.

LORELAI

Oh, right. So what's up?

RORY

Well, Doyle told me my articles are dull.

LORELAI

No!

RORY

Yes, he said I express no opinions.

LORELAI

Sorry babe.

RORY

He made me go to the ballet, I have to write a review.

LORELAI

Ouch. So what are you going to do?

RORY

  
Well he wants an opinionated article, and Paris thinks I should be honest about what I thought of the show.

LORELAI

Which is?

RORY

It sucked.

LORELAI

Okay. So, write an article reviewing the show, and tell about the good stuff and the bad stuff. There was good stuff right?

RORY

Yeah, the sets were pretty, and the music was great.

LORELAI

Well, tell the truth.

RORY

I guess sometimes you've got to make an enemy.

LORELAI

That's my girl.

RORY

  
Thanks, mom. I have to go write, Doyle wants it first thing in the morning.

LORELAI

Okay honey, bye.

They hang up and RORY goes back to her desk. She begins typing.

****

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

INT. YALE HALLWAY - DAY - MUSIC: SAM PHILLIPS CUE

A group of girls are gathered. They all have newspapers, one girl(GIRL IN HALLWAY) is reading aloud.

GIRL IN HALLWAY

I had to grit my teeth and bear it. I glanced at my watch thinking to myself, 'another hour of this?' Though the sets we beautifully done. Good job to the crew. The dancing was horrendous.

The girls giggle.

INT. GILMORE HALLWAY - DAY

A doorbell rings. The MAID appears and answers the door. JASON is there.

MAID  


Mr. Stiles, do come in. May I tell Mr. Gilmore you're here?

JASON

Actually, I'd like to see Emily.

MAID  


One moment.

The MAID walks away. A moment later EMILY GILMORE enters the hallway.

EMILY GILMORE

Jason?

JASON

Hello, Emily.

EMILY

What can I do for you?

JASON

First, I came to apologize about the party incident.

EMILY  


Apology accepted.

JASON

I was wondering if I could perhaps join you and Richard for dinner some night to make up for it. I know it won't completely make up for it, but it's a start. Perhaps one of your famed Friday night dinners?

EMILY

Really?

JASON

Oh yes, Richard speaks so highly of Rory, I'd love to meet her myself.

EMILY

Well, how about this Friday?

JASON

Fantastic! What time should I be here?

EMILY  


Dinner is served at seven sharp.

JASON

I will see you then.

EMILY

I look forward to it. You like lamb don't you?

JASON

Yes, I do, infact it's one of my favorites.

EMILY  


Good. See you Friday.

JASON

You as well, Emily.

JASON leaves, EMILY closes the door behind him and looks thoughtful.

EXT. DRAGONFLY INN - DAY

LORELAI is sitting at a picnic table looking at a piece of paper with TOM.

LORELAI

So this is the total estimate?

TOM

Yes.

LORELAI

I have to admit it's a good deal more than I thought it would be. Do we really need this?

She points at something on the paper.

TOM

Well, that depends.

LORELAI

On what?

TOM

Have you already bought your horses?

LORELAI

No.

TOM

Well then no, you don't really need that. What we could do is stabilize the structure and then when you're ready to spend the rest of the money we can turn it into a stable.

LORELAI

But, isn't that stabilizing?

TOM

I mean just making it so the basic structure won't fall down.

LORELAI

Oh, well what would it be?

TOM

Pretty much just a barn. We could come in later and build the stalls for the horses.

LORELAI

How much would that save me?

TOM

Well, I'd have to recalculate it.

LORELAI  


Okay, why don't you do that?

TOM

Sure thing.

TOM walks away and LANE approaches.

LORELAI

Hey Lane, what's going on?

LANE

Is Rory here?

LORELAI

Nope, I don't expect her until Friday. Something wrong?

LANE

I don't know, maybe.

LORELAI  


You know, you can talk to me Lane.

LANE

My mom gave me a marriage jug to send to Dave.

LORELAI

A marriage jug?

LANE

It's a piece of pottery with two spouts to drink from used in some marriage ceremonies.

LORELAI

Oh, well why would she do that?

LANE

She told me that since Dave is in college now, he's old enough to begin considering marriage.

LORELAI

Wow.

LANE  


Right. I don't know what to think! Is she trying to insinuate he's going to find someone else? Or maybe she wants him to ask me?

LORELAI

I don't know.

LANE

And that's not even the point, the point is, how will Dave take it? We're not ready for marriage. What if he is, but I'm not? What if I am, but he's not? What if we both are but he doesn't love me anymore!

LORELAI

Whoa, easy Lane.

LANE

What do I do?

LORELAI

Well you could not send it to him.

LANE

That's a great idea.

LORELAI

But then when he calls you and talks to your mom she'll think he's rude for not thanking her for the marriage jug he never got. Or he'll think it's weird she's asking about it when you never sent it. Maybe he'll even think you don't want to get married, which could make him wonder if you still love him.

LANE  


Great. So that's out.

LORELAI

You could send it to him and just wait and see what happens.

LANE

I guess I have a lot to think about.

LORELAI

I guess you do.

LANE

Thanks Lorelai.

LORELAI

You're welcome, sweetie.

EXT. YALE COURTYARD - DAY

RORY approaches her study tree. The CUTE GUY is there. He's sitting reading Yale's newspaper.

RORY

Hi.

RORY sits down. When he doesn't respond she glances at him and then opens her book. He looks up and turns to her.

CUTE GUY

Hi. Sorry about that, I was reading this great review in the newspaper, it's very funny.

RORY

Oh? What one?

CUTE GUY

The ballet. It's by Rory Gilmore.

RORY

Uh, that's me. I mean, I'm Rory Gilmore. I wrote it.

CUTE GUY

Well, then, excellent job Rory.

RORY

Thank you. My name's actually Lorelai, I'm named after my mother, but my friends call me Rory. It helps lessen the confusion.

CUTE GUY

I see.

RORY

What's your name?

CUTE GUY

My name is Benedict. However anyone not a relative or over forty calls me Ben.

RORY

Can I call you Ben?

BEN

I insist you do actually.

RORY

Okay then, Ben.

BEN

Oh please, no cutesy rhymes.

They laugh.

****

END ACT TWO

****

ACT THREE

INT. YALE DINING HALL - DAY

Some BOYS are sitting at a table in the dining hall. They all have newspapers and are reading.

BOY 1

Though the sets we beautifully done. Good job to the crew. The dancing was horrendous. The cast seemed to be half asleep, sloppily executing their steps.

The boys laugh.

BOY 2

The lead female had all the grace of a drunken dockworker.

The boys laugh again.

BOY 3

Oh, I got one.

A girl, SANDRA, starts walking by.

BOY 3

By the girl's third leap I was already counting the seconds until intermission, maybe the caffeine in a coffee would be enough to keep me up for the rest of the show. My head bobs and I correct myself, three coffees.

The boys laugh.

SANDRA

What are you reading?

BOY 3

A review of the ballet. It's in the newspaper.

SANDRA

Oh. Can I see it?

BOY 2

Here, I'm done with my copy.

He hands her the paper and she accepts it.

SANDRA

Thanks.

She stalks away.

INT. NEWSPAPER ROOM - DAY

DOYLE is sitting reading the newspaper. RORY walks in.

RORY

What did you think?

DOYLE

It was great. You did a great job.

RORY

It's not to mean.

DOYLE

No, it's honest. People are loving it. We already sold half of our printing, and everywhere I go I see people reading it.

RORY

So it's good?

DOYLE  


It's good. You've got it in you Rory, I just had to bring it out.

INT. LUKE'S DINER - DAY

LUKE and NICOLE LEAHY are sitting at the counter. LORELAI comes in. She walks up to the counter and sits down. She then spots NICOLE and is startled.

LORELAI

Nicole. Hi.

NICOLE

Hello, Lorelai.

LORELAI

Luke can I get some coffee? So, finalizing the divorce?

NICOLE

Not exactly.

LUKE sets a coffee cup in front of LORELAI and fills it.

LORELAI

So what exactly?

NICOLE and LUKE exchange a look.

LUKE

Nicole and I put the divorce on hold.

LORELAI

  
Why? Is something wrong?

NICOLE

We're seeing each other again.

LORELAI

Oh. Oh, wow. Congratulations I guess? I really don't know what to say.

NICOLE  


Yeah, I can imagine this situation doesn't come up often.

LORELAI

I wonder if Hallmark even makes a card for it, you know, "You were getting divorced, but now your not! Yay. At least I don't have to take back my gift. Happy Marriage," or something.

NICOLE

You could always pitch it, make a lot of money.

LUKE sets some papers in front of LORELAI

LORELAI

  
What is this?

LUKE

Your messages, I thought I told you to stop having people call for you here Lorelai.

LORELAI

I don't tell them to, they just do.

She picks up a paper and looks at it.

LORELAI

Oh, that explains it.

LUKE

What.

LORELAI

They're all from Jason.

LUKE

Who's Jason?

LORELAI

My dad's business partner.

LUKE

Oh, so you're avoiding him because of the connection to your parents.

LORELAI

No, I'm not avoiding him. Even if I was it wouldn't be that.

NICOLE

Then why is he looking for you?

LORELAI

Because I never called him back.

LUKE

So you're avoiding him.

LORELAI

Fine, I'm avoiding him. But not because of my parents. It's because he asked me out to dinner.

NICOLE

And you don't want to go?

LORELAI

I don't know.

LUKE

Make up your mind either way and call him back.

EXT. YALE COURTYARD - DAY

RORY is walking down a path. SANDRA approaches from the opposite direction. SANDRA stops RORY.

SANDRA

Are you Rory Gilmore?

RORY

Uh, yes, why? Who are you?

SANDRA

I'm Sandra, the ballerina you insulted in your little article.

SANDRA slams her copy of the newspaper against RORY'S chest. Students nearby stop and watch.

RORY

Oh.

SANDRA

Oh, is right. What right do you have to say those kind of things? Do you know anything about ballet?

RORY

Well, no not really.

SANDRA

I thought so. You had no right to write such a terrible review of my show.

RORY

Sorry, but it's kind of my job.

SANDRA

You called me a hippo!

RORY

I gave your ballet an honest review. I'm sure there are other people who agree with me! There were a few things I did like, too bad if one of the things I didn't like happened to be you. It just means you have to work harder. If you can't take the constructive criticism you need to grow up.

RORY walks away. SANDRA watches her, arms crossed, angry, yet thoughtful

EXT. YALE COURTYARD - DAY

RORY arrives at her study tree. BEN is there.

BEN

Hey, how's it going?

RORY

Fine considering I was just accosted by Sandra, the ballerina from my review, in front of half the school.

BEN

  
Really?

RORY

Yeah, she was mad I gave her ballet a bad review. It's not even her ballet. It's just a ballet she was in.

BEN

So calling her a hippo and saying she had the grace of a drunken dockworker had nothing to do with it?

RORY

Well maybe, but still it was my honest opinion.

BEN

So what'd you do?

RORY

Told her too bad, it means she just needs to work harder and if she can't take the constructive criticism she needs to grow up.

BEN

Well good for you.

RORY sits and opens her bag. She pulls out some cookies.

RORY

I brought some cookies, want some?

BEN

Sure.

BEN takes a cookie from her and they sit under the tree together eating their cookies and reading their textbooks.

****

END ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

EXT. GILMORE HOUSE - NIGHT

RORY pulls in the drive in her Prius. She is just getting out when LORELAI pulls in behind her. RORY walks over to her mom.

LORELAI

Hey honey, how did the article go?

RORY hands her a copy of the paper. LORELAI opens it and tries to read it under the light from the porch.

LORELAI

Wow, this is kind of harsh.

RORY shrugs.

RORY

I just told the truth.

LORELAI

What did people say?

RORY

Well apparently it was all the buzz on campus. I know that Sandra, the ballerina didn't like it. She even confronted me in public. I didn't let it bother me though, and told her I was just being honest. Aside from that I don't really know much about how people felt about it. Doyle was proud. I know Paris thought it was great. Janet thought it was okay, I haven't heard Tanna's opinion yet. Marty thought it was funny. Ben thought it was good too.

RORY pushes the doorbell. LORELAI looks at RORY.

LORELAI

Ben?

RORY looks at her mother and they're both startled when the door opens. The MAID gazes out at them.

MAID

Mrs. Gilmore is waiting for you in the sitting room.

LORELAI

Thank you.

LORELAI and RORY walk in the door and give their coats to the MAID.

INT. GILMORE SITTING ROOM - NIGHT

LORELAI and RORY walk in and find JASON, RICHARD and EMILY sitting across from each other on sofas. EMILY looks up at their entrance.

EMILY  


Ah, here they are now. Hello girls. Lorelai, I believe you know Jason. Jason, this is Lorelai's daughter Rory. Rory, this is you grandfather's new business partner Jason.

RORY

Right, I've heard about you.

JASON and RORY shake hands.

JASON

It's a pleasure you finally meet you.

EMILY  


Well now that we're all here why don't we go ahead and get started.

RICHARD, EMILY, and RORY begin walking out.

RICHARD

How are you Rory?

RORY

I'm fine grandpa. What's for dinner Grandma?

EMILY

Lamb.

LORELAI and JASON trail behind.

LORELAI

What are you doing?

JASON

Going to dinner.

LORELAI

  
I mean, what are you doing here?

JASON

  
Well, you seemed to be avoiding me, so I figured what better way to find out than to come over for dinner.

LORELAI  


So you came to see me?

JASON

Essentially.

LORELAI

I don't know if I should be flattered or disgusted. So I guess I'll settled for angry.

LORELAI and JASON follow everyone else into the dining room.

INT. GILMORE LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Everyone is eating in silence. JASON clears his throat.

JASON

So, Rory, how do you like Yale?

RORY

It's good. I've met a lot of nice people.

JASON

Do you like your roommates?

RORY

Well, yes I guess. One of them is actually an old friend.

RICHARD

Really? Who?

RORY

Paris Gellar.

RICHARD

Ah yes, I remember her, is she still a pistol?

RORY

Well, at times. She got a life coach so she's not quite as high strung anymore. He's teaching her a lot about how to deal with her nerves and stress.

RICHARD

That's good.

JASON

  
Are you involved in any activities?

RORY

Yes, I joined the newspaper.  


LORELAI

She just wrote a scathing review of a ballet there.

EMILY

Really?

RORY

Yes, everyone seemed to like it, even my editor. Well, everyone except the ballerina I should say. She was so upset that I gave her a bad review she confronted me in public.

EMILY

Oh my.

RICHARD

That must have been horribly embarrassing.

RORY

I guess it was, but I just told her I was being honest and if she couldn't handle it then too bad. I wasn't going to get myself in trouble over it.

JASON

I'd love to read the review.

RORY

I have some copies in my car. I'll bring them in before I leave.

EMILY  


I hope you have one for me dear.

RORY

Of course Grandma.

EMILY

Good.

EXT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - NIGHT

LORELAI'S Jeep pulls in, with RORY'S Prius behind her. They get out of their respective cars and start walking towards the house.

LORELAI

So, you were saying something about a guy earlier. Ben or something?

RORY

Oh, right, Ben. His name is actually Benedict, but everyone calls him Ben.

LORELAI

So, how'd you meet?

RORY

He was sitting under my study tree, so we got into a fight.

They stop on the porch.

LORELAI

Interesting.

LANE comes running up just then, interrupting LORELAI.

LANE

Rory!

RORY

Lane!

LANE

I decided what to do about the marriage jug.

LORELAI

Oh, what?

RORY

What's a marriage jug?

LANE

Pottery, jug shaped with two spouts to drink from used in marital ceremonies. Mom gave me one to send to Dave.

RORY

Oh.

LORELAI

  
So what are you going to do?

LANE  


I'm going to send it to him. I figure he'll feel the same way I do, and we can laugh about it.

LORELAI

That's very mature of you.

RORY

So want to come in?

LANE

Sure.

RORY

Good, you can tell me more about this marriage jug.

LANE and RORY walk into the house. LORELAI sighs and follows them.

****

END

Guest Starring:

Jackson Douglas - Jackson Melville

- David Melville

Tricia O'Kelley - Nicole Leahy 

Danny Strong - Doyle

Chris Eigeman - Jason

Emily Kuroda - Mrs. Kim

- Girl in Hallway

Melissa Jones - Maid

Biff Yeager - Tom

Mike Erwin - Cute Guy/Ben(edict)

- Boy 1

- Boy 2

- Boy 3

Katherine Brunk - Sandra


	9. 409 Tailgate

Title: Season 4 Bent Style  
Episode: 4.09  
Episode Title: Tailgate  
Author: Bent137  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it despite my acting as a writer for the show.  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Roxy, who beta'd this chapter too.  
Spoilers: Season Four Episode Nine. Yes, I did say Season 4, as in the one not aired at all yet.

****

Gilmore Girls  
Episode 4.09  
Tailgate

Writer: Ashley/Bent137  
Executive Producer: Daniel Palladino  
Director: Amy Sherman-Palladino

Starring:  
Lauren Graham  
Alexis Bledel  
Liza Weil  
and  
Kelly Bishop

special appearance by Edward Herrmann

****

CLIPS

INT. JASON STILES OFFICE - DAY

JASON "DIGGER" STILES and LORELAI are fighting.

LAUREN GRAHAM (VOICE OVER)

Previously, on Gilmore Girls...

JASON

Lorelai, will you go to dinner with me?

LORELAI

Fine. One dinner.

EXT. YALE QUAD - DAY

RORY is standing looking at a guy sitting at the base of a tree.

RORY

This is my study tree.

HOT GUY

I see. Well, I've been studying here for a year and two months so I doubt I'm about to let a petty little freshman scare me away. It's a free world and if I want to sit here I will. There are plenty of trees around if you're looking for one.

INT. GILMORE SITTING ROOM - NIGHT

EMILY, RICHARD, and RORY are walking out. LORELAI and JASON are talking.

LORELAI

  
I mean, what are you doing here?

JASON

  
Well, you seemed to be avoiding me, so I figured what better way to find out than to come over for dinner.

EXT. YALE COURTYARD - DAY

CUTE GUY/BEN and RORY are sitting under the tree talking.

RORY

My name's actually Lorelai, I'm named after my mother, but my friends call me Rory. It helps lessen the confusion.

CUTE GUY

I see.

RORY

What's your name?

CUTE GUY

My name is Benedict. However anyone not a relative or over forty calls me Ben.

INT. YALE HALL - NIGHT

MARTY is asleep on the floor. RORY nudges his shoulder gently with her slippered foot.

MARTY

Huh? Where am I?

RORY

The first floor of Durfee.

MARTY

I'm naked.

RORY nods.

****

TEASER

1 INT. GILMORE DINING ROOM - NIGHT

RICHARD GILMORE, EMILY GILMORE, LORELAI GILMORE, and RORY GILMORE are at the dinner table eating.

RICHARD GILMORE

So Rory, I imagine you're going to the game tomorrow?

RORY GILMORE

I was thinking about it, but I haven't bought a ticket.

LORELAI GILMORE

What game?

RICHARD

  
What game?

EMILY GILMORE

It's only the biggest game of the year, Lorelai.

LORELAI looks to RORY for help.

RORY

The Yale versus Harvard game.

LORELAI

Oh, right. Football?

RICHARD scoffs.

RICHARD

Football she asks. Of course football. Anyways, Rory, your grandmother and I go every year.

EMILY  


Yes, it's great fun.

RICHARD

We always buy a block of seats and we've got an extra ticket if you like.

RORY

Sure, I'd love to join you.

LORELAI

Can I come?

EMILY

You hate football.

LORELAI

I don't hate football.

EMILY

Yes you do, I remember when you were Rory's age, we took you and you said you hated football.

LORELAI

Well things change.

RICHARD

Do you really want to go?

LORELAI

Yes. I want to see what it's all about, partake in the memories and watch Yale beat Harvard!

RORY

Mom, are you sure?

LORELAI

Yes I'm sure.

RICHARD

Okay, well, we did have two extra tickets. We were going to have Rory invite that lovely friend of hers, Paris.

RORY

Oh, Paris bought her ticket a long time ago.

RICHARD

Really?

RORY

Yes, she's very excited.

LORELAI

Paris?

RORY

Paris. She wants to create a memory so she says. I really think she wants to see Yale beat the crap out of Harvard. She is pretty vindictive, life coach or no life coach.

LORELAI

That's true.

RICHARD

Well then it's settled, we'll meet you there at nine in the morning.

LORELAI

Okay, great. We'll be there.

****

CREDITS

ACT ONE

2 EXT. YALE - DAY

LORELAI and RORY are walking through a crowd.

RORY

So, I saw a message on the machine last night from Jason.

LORELAI

Really?

RORY

Did you call him back?

LORELAI

Actually yeah, I did.

RORY

And what'd he want?

LORELAI

He wanted to take me out to dinner tonight.

RORY

What'd you say?

LORELAI

I said I had plans today. He's keeping the reservation just in case.

RORY

Poor Jason.

LORELAI

What?

RORY

You keep leading him on.

LORELAI

I do not!

RORY

Do you intend on going out with him?

LORELAI

Well, it's just weird. With my parents and him being dad's business partner and all.

RORY

That's what I thought.

EMILY (O.S.)

Girls!

EMILY and RICHARD are waving to them from up ahead. LORELAI and RORY hurry and catch up with them.

RICHARD  


We didn't know if you'd make it.

LORELAI

Oh, no we just had trouble finding a parking spot.

EMILY  


Oh yes, it is difficult today.

RICHARD

Well I'm glad you're here. There's plenty to do.

LORELAI

When does the game start?

RICHARD

Oh not until this afternoon.

LORELAI glances at RORY.

RICHARD (CONT.)

First we're going to go see Dan.

LORELAI

Dan?

RICHARD and EMILY walk off. LORELAI and RORY follow them.

LORELAI

Dan?

3 EXT. YALE COURTYARD - DAY.

RICHARD and EMILY walk up to a case with a stuffed bulldog in it. LORELAI and RORY follow.

RICHARD

Lorelai, Rory, meet Dan.

LORELAI

Hi Dan.

RICHARD

Dan was the first Yale mascot. also known as, Handsome Dan.

LORELAI

I can see why. He's got cotton in his butt.

EMILY

Lorelai.

RICHARD

Every year your mother and I visit Dan before the game.

LORELAI

Right, because it's tradition of course.

EMILY

Exactly.

RICHARD

Emily, I think it's time for the toast.

EMILY  


I agree.

LORELAI

Toast?

EMILY pulls four little cups out of her bag and opens them to their full capacity, handing one each to LORELAI, RORY and RICHARD. She then pulls out two flasks.

RICHARD

Ah, the Rory flask.

HE hands it to her.

RICHARD (CONT.)

And the fun flask.

LORELAI

I think I like football.

RICHARD fills up LORELAI, EMILY, and HIS cups while RORY fills her own. HE and EMILY raise theirs towards Dan. LORELAI and RORY follow.

RICHARD

To Dan! May our men have wings on their feet and steel in their hearts in this most important of games.

EMILY

To Dan!

RICHARD and EMILY drink.

LORELAI and RORY

To Dan!

THEY drink.

LORELAI

So, now what.

EMILY

Well, now we head over to the tailgate.

RICHARD and EMILY start walking.

LORELAI

Tailgate?

LORELAI and RORY follow them.

LORELAI (CONT.)

Did they really just say tailgate, or is it the fun flask talking?

4 EXT. YALE PARKING LOT - DAY

RICHARD, EMILY, RORY and LORELAI are walking through the crowds. LORELAI and RORY are hanging back.

LORELAI

Look at all these people.

RORY

And all this food.

LORELAI

Who knew so many people liked football?

RORY

and tailgating. They have burgers. They have, fish I think.

LORELAI

Oh look at that barbeque chicken, it's beautiful.

RORY

It is.

THEY stop next to the grill with the chicken on it, where a guy, BENNIE is tending it.

LORELAI

That's some nice looking chicken.

BENNIE

Thanks.

LORELAI

I'm Lorelai, this is Rory, what's your name master chicken maker?

BENNIE

I'm Bennie.

LORELAI

Nice to meet you and your chicken, Bennie. So, what kind of sauce do you use? A homemade recipe?

BENNIE

Well, kind of. I start with the bottled kind though.

LORELAI

I see.

EMILY comes up behind them.

EMILY

Lorelai, stop harassing people at Rory's school.

LORELAI  


I was just complimenting him on his fine looking chicken. It certainly looks delicious, I wonder if it tastes as good.

RORY

Mom.

LORELAI

Huh?

RORY points behind her. LORELAI turns and spots an RV with tables set up outside of it. RICHARD is talking to a chef, while a maid places a tray on the table.

LORELAI

Bye Bennie.

LORELAI and RORY walk over to the RV.

5 EXT. YALE - GILMORE RV - DAY

LORELAI, RORY and RICHARD are sitting at a picnic table. EMILY is at the table behind them fixing bloody marys.

RICHARD  


How are the drinks coming Emily?

EMILY

Just fine.

RICHARD

Good. So, how are you enjoying the day so far, Lorelai?

LORELAI

Oh, it's better than I expected.

RICHARD

Well that's good.

PENNILYN LOTT (OFF SCREEN)

Hello Richard, Emily.

PENNILYN LOTT is standing near the table where EMILY is fixing drinks.

EMILY

Hello Pennilyn. How are you?

PENNILYN

I'm fine and you?

EMILY

Fine. How is Steven?

PENNILYN

He's got a touch of the flu I'm afraid, he's very upset about missing the game.

RICHARD

I can imagine.

PENNILYN

How are you Richard?

RICHARD

Just fine, thank you. This is my daughter, Lorelai, and her daughter, Rory. This is Rory's first year at Yale.

PENNILYN

Congratulations. Well, it was nice seeing you again Emily and Richard, and meeting you Lorelai and Rory. I simply must be going.

EMILY

Oh, very well. Farewell.

PENNILYN walks away.

LORELAI

Was that my other mommy?

RICHARD

Excuse me?

LORELAI

Was that the woman Mom stole you from. Your college fiance.

EMILY

Lorelai.

LORELAI

Well, was it?

RICHARD

Yes, as a matter of fact it was.

EMILY sighs and brings two drinks over to them.

EMILY

Here, drink your drinks and lets not discuss it any longer.

RICHARD and LORELAI take their drinks from her. LORELAI takes a sip.

LORELAI

This is very good, Mom.

EMILY

Thank you.

LORELAI

So, why didn't we invite Pennilyn to join us?

EMILY

Because we just don't. We ask about each others families, and then say goodbye. That's all. We're simply polite to one another, we don't invite each other to do anything.

LORELAI

Uh, Okay.

LORELAI and RICHARD take a drink of their Bloody Mary's simultaneously.

****

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

6 EXT. YALE - OUTSIDE BATHROOMS - DAY

A long line is coming out of the ladies room. RORY comes out past the line. She's just past another doorway when MARTY emerges and follows her.

MARTY

Hey, Rory!

RORY turns around.

RORY

Hey Marty.

MARTY catches up with her and they begin walking together.

MARTY

I didn't know you would be here.

RORY

Oh, yeah. My grandparents come every year so I came with them.

MARTY

That's cool. Are you guys tailgating? My family's tailgating. We're having burgers and dogs.

RORY

That sounds cool. We're tailgating too, but I'm not sure what we're having yet. So far we've just been snacking on cheese and crackers.

MARTY

That's cool.

RORY

Yeah, we're actually right up here.

MARTY

Oh my family is too. Did you see that RV? It's amazing. Must be some really rich people.

RORY

Oh, yeah. Some really rich people. Or you know, some rich people and their not so rich daughter and granddaughter.

THEY approach the R.V.

LORELAI (OFF SCREEN)

Rory! There you are.

MARTY

Oh, it's uh, yours isn't it?

RORY

No! Well, yeah, but no, not really. It's my grandparents. My mom and I are just, with them.

MARTY

It's okay, Rory. My foot is already well acquainted with my mouth.

LORELAI approaches them.

LORELAI

Hey, was the bathroom line short or should I be looking for some bushes?

RORY

Well, when I left I would say it could go either way.

LORELAI

Great, what use are you?

RORY

None.

LORELAI

Who is this?

RICHARD and EMILY come up behind LORELAI.

RORY

Oh, this is Marty. Marty, this is my mother, Lorelai, and my grandparents, Emily and Richard.

LORELAI

Naked guy?

MARTY

I see my reputation proceeds me.

EMILY

Naked guy? What does that mean?

MARTY

Oh there was just an incident with a party and I fell asleep in the hallway and woke up naked.

RICHARD

Oh that's nothing! I was naked for an entire month my senior year.

LORELAI

So much there I didn't need to know.

EMILY

Richard!

RICHARD

It's true. Some classmates and I wore nothing but our ties for a month protesting against the new set of dress codes.

LORELAI

I don't know if I should be proud or disgusted.

7 EXT. YALE - BATHROOMS - DAY

The line is now twice as long as when RORY was there. LORELAI exits the bathrooms. As she turns a corner heading back to the RV she runs into PENNILYN.

LORELAI

Oh I'm sorry. Oh, Hello Pennilyn.

PENNILYN

Hello Lorelai. How's the line?

LORELAI

Horrible, of course, but not as bad as some I've seen.

PENNILYN

Isn't that always the case?

EMILY begins to come around the corner but stops.

PENNILYN (CONT.)

So, you have a beautiful daughter.

LORELAI

Thank you.

PENNILYN

It must be very difficult to pay for all the things she needs at Yale with the Independence Inn having been closed.

LORELAI

Oh, my father told you about that?

PENNILYN

Yes, he also said you'd been looking at another inn for a couple years now.

LORELAI

As a matter of fact yes, I just bought it.

PENNILYN

That's wonderful.

EMILY narrows her eyes and comes from around the corner.

EMILY  


Pennilyn.

PENNILYN

Emily. I'd better get in line. It was a pleasure speaking to you Lorelai.

LORELAI

You too.

PENNILYN walks away.

8 EXT. YALE - MARTY'S GROUP - DAY

RORY and MARTY are standing near a pick up truck. A bunch of guys MARTY'S age are standing around drinking and cooking on a Red Devil grill.

RORY

I better go.

MARTY

Alright, thanks for coming over and meeting the guys.

RORY

No problem. You got a nice set up here. My mom bought a Red Devil a couple of years ago, but we've never used it. She put it in our garage and it got lost. My friend started using the garage for band practices, so when we cleaned it we found it.

MARTY

That's funny. Well, see you later.

RORY

Yeah, later.

RORY starts walking away. She gets a couple yards away when she hears someone call her name.

BEN (OFF SCREEN)

Rory!

RORY looks towards the sound and sees BEN running towards her.

RORY

Hey Ben.

BEN

I didn't expect to see you here.

RORY

Uh, why?

BEN

You don't seem the football type.

RORY

Well I'm not, but I am the tailgating type. I'm not afraid to admit I like food.

BEN laughs.

RORY

Plus I'm here with my grandparents and mother.

BEN

I see. I like your sweater.

RORY

Thanks. I, uh, better get back. I've been gone kind of long.

BEN

Right. Okay, I'll see you at the tree on Monday?

RORY

You bet!

RORY continues walking. BEN watches a moment then turns back to where he came from.

****

END ACT TWO

****

ACT THREE

9 EXT. YALE - GILMORE R.V. - DAY

RICHARD, EMILY, LORELAI and RORY are sitting at a table eating cheese and crackers. PARIS GELLAR walks up.

EMILY

Paris! How nice to see you. Have a seat.

PARIS GELLAR

Thank you.

PARIS sits next to RORY

PARIS (CONT.)

Hello Rory, Lorelai, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore.

LORELAI

Hi Paris, help yourself to some cheese and crackers.

EMILY

Yes, can I get you something to drink, a coke maybe?

PARIS

Thank you, a coke would be nice.

EMILY signals for a maid to get PARIS a coke. The MAID does and sets it in front of PARIS promptly.

RORY

Is your family here?

PARIS

Oh no, they're not. It's okay though.

RICHARD

Are you enjoying yourself so far?

PARIS

I guess so. I've been walking around saying hi to people I know, and I saw Dan, both of them.

LORELAI

Both of them?

EMILY

The original and the current Dan. Dan hasn't been by here yet.

PARIS

I even brought my camera and took some pictures.

PARIS pulls out her camera and sets it on the table.

RORY

Oh? What of?

PARIS

Well, both Dan's, and a guy without a shirt on all painted in school colors.

EMILY

Oh my.

PARIS

And Janet's group. She's here with a bunch of her track friends. They have a couple of pick up trucks and are roasting vegetables.

LORELAI

We should get someone to take a picture of you here with us.

LORELAI gets up and grabs PARIS' camera.

PARIS

Oh really, it's fine.

LORELAI

No, no. I insist. You need memories.

LORELAI stops an elderly gentleman who is walking by.

LORELAI

Excuse me sir, could you take a picture for us?

GENTLEMAN

Sure, no problem.

The GENTLEMAN takes the camera from LORELAI and looks at them at the table through the view finder. LORELAI hurries and sits back down.

GENTLEMAN

Smile everyone.

EVERYONE smiles

GENTLEMAN

One, two, three.

A flash goes off and the GENTLEMAN hands the camera back to LORELAI

GENTLEMAN

Richard, I didn't realize until just now this was your family.

RICHARD

Asher! Why I hardly recognized you.

RICHARD and PROFESSOR ASHER FLEMING shake hands

RICHARD

Imagine that, just running into each other. You remember my wife Emily?

EMILY  


Hello Asher.

ASHER

Emily, looking lovely as usual.

ASHER takes her hand and kisses it. He then turns to Lorelai.

ASHER

And you must be Lorelai, I've heard so much about you.

LORELAI

All bad I assume.

ASHER

Oh no, not all bad. So what brings you all to this neck of the woods?

RICHARD

My granddaughter Rory just started Yale.

ASHER  


Well that's wonderful.

ASHER shakes RORY'S hand

ASHER (CONT.)

Congratulations.

RORY

Thank you, Mr. Fleming. I'd like you to meet my friend Paris as well.

ASHER shakes PARIS' hand.

ASHER

Pleased to meet you Paris.

PARIS

I'm pleased to meet you as well. I loved your book.

ASHER  


Why thank you. I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear I'll be teaching a class here starting next semester.

PARIS

Very pleased indeed. I'll make sure to take it.

ASHER

I look forward to it, and you as well Rory. Well, it's been nice seeing you again Richard and Emily, and meeting you all, but I must be going.

RICHARD

Very well, enjoy the game, Asher.

ASHER  


I'm sure I will, Richard.

ASHER walks away.

PARIS

That was Asher Fleming.

RICHARD

Yes.

PARIS

That was Asher Fleming.

EVERYONE but PARIS looks at PARIS.

LORELAI

So Asher Fleming is to Paris as, say, Michael Vartan is to me.

10 EXT. YALE - DAY

RICHARD is standing with a group of YOUNG MEN, the WHIFFENPOOFS singing.

RICHARD and WHIFFENPOOFS

Sing the Whiffenpoofs assembled, with their glasses raised on high! And the magic of their singing, casts a spell.

EMILY approaches from the side and watches silently and stiffly.

RICHARD and WHIFFENPOOFS (CONT.)

Yes the magic of their singing, of the songs we love so well; "Shall I Wasting" and "Mavoureen" and the rest! We will serenade our Louie, Till health and voices fail. And we'll pass and be forgotten with the rest.

RICHARD spots EMILY and smiles at her while singing.

RICHARD and WHIFFENPOOFS (CONT.)

We are poor little lambs, who have lost our way. Baa! Baa! Baa! We are little, black sheep, who have gone astray! Baa! Baa! Baa!

EMILY'S face shows exactly what she thinks of those lyrics in light of recent revelations.

RICHARD AND WHIIFENPOOFS (CONT.)

Gentlemen, songsters, off on a spree, doomed from here to eternity; Lord! Have mercy on such as we, Baa! Baa! Baa!

The small crowd gathered applauds as they finish.

RICHARD

Well gentlemen, after all that singing, I think it's time for something to quench my parched throat. Wouldn't you agree?

Several WHIFFENPOOFS nod and speak affirmatives.

RICHARD

Come on, we can get some refreshments at my family's area.

The WHIFFENPOOFS follow RICHARD to where EMILY has returned to the RV.

RICHARD

Emily! Why don't we get these nice young men something to drink.

EMILY  


I believe you are perfectly capable of doing so.

RICHARD

Excuse me? Emily, is something wrong.

EMILY

Why, whatever could be wrong Richard?

LORELAI is sitting at a picnic table near the WHIFFENPOOFS.

LORELAI

Abort, abort! Run! Danger, Will Robinson, danger.

RICHARD

What has gotten into you today Emily?

EMILY

What has gotten into me? What has gotten into me, perhaps it's what has been getting a hold of you!

LORELAI gestures at the WHIFFENPOOFS

LORELAI

I said, "Danger, Will Robinson, danger!"

The WHIFFENPOOFS take the hint and leave quickly.

RICHARD

What in the devil are you talking about?

EMILY

I'm talking about you keeping in touch with Pennilyn Lotts!

RICHARD

You knew that Emily.

EMILY

I knew that we exchanged pleasantries with her here every year. I had no idea you'd been keeping in contact with her otherwise. Keeping her updated on our lives, on Lorelai and Rory's lives.

RICHARD

I didn't see how it matters. So I'd been having lunch with her every year. It's just two old friends catching up.

EMILY

How long?

RICHARD

I don't know, since we got married.

EMILY

Since we got married? and you don't see how it matters!

EMILY stops and hmphs. She walks off.

LORELAI

I'll check on her.

RICHARD looks perplexed.

11 EXT. YALE - DAY

LORELAI is hurrying to catch up with EMILY

LORELAI

Mom!

EMILY turns.

EMILY

What now Lorelai?

LORELAI

I just wanted to see if you were okay.

EMILY

I'm fine.

LORELAI

You didn't seem fine when you were fighting with Dad.

EMILY

Well I'm fine.

LORELAI

Mom, it's okay to be upset about this, to be mad at Dad for not telling you.

EMILY

Oh, and what about you?

LORELAI

Me?

EMILY

Is it okay to be mad at you?

LORELAI

No, wait, why are you mad at me?

EMILY

If it hadn't been for you I'd have never found out.

LORELAI

It's not like I plotted this. Besides, wouldn't you rather know than not know?

EMILY

I was perfectly happy not knowing. Now you've come and ruined it all. I'm second guessing your father.

LORELAI

I'm sorry.

EMILY

Do you have any idea what you did?

LORELAI

I didn't do anything wrong, Mom!

EMILY

Now he and I are going to have to decide if we want to confront this head on, or sweep it under the rug.

LORELAI snorts.

LORELAI

I think it's a little late for that.

EMILY  


Your comments are not needed Lorelai. Not after what you've done.

RORY walks up.

RORY

What's going on? Are you guys fighting?

LORELAI

Not anymore. Come on Rory, we're going home.

LORELAI starts walking away, RORY follows her.

RORY

But the game.

LORELAI

If you want to stay you can.

RORY

What happened?

LORELAI

Your grandmother and grandfather got into a fight, and apparently she thinks it's my fault.

RORY

What'd you do?

LORELAI

What'd I do? What do you mean by that?

RORY

I didn't mean it like that I meant, well, what started it.

LORELAI

Mom over heard me talking to Pennilynn, apparently Dad's been having lunch with her once a year, every year since Mom and Dad got married.

RORY

Wow.

LORELAI

Wow is right.

RORY

I am going to stay, but you go. Maybe it's not too late to call Jason.

LORELAI

You know what? You're right.

RORY

I am?

LORELAI

Yes. Why should I keep worrying about what Mom thinks when she treats me like this? I'm calling Jason.

LORELAI pulls out her cell phone and starts dialing.

****

END ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

12 INT. RESTAURANT - NIGHT

LORELAI and JASON enter. LORELAI looks around the dark interior as Jason talks to the hostess. The hostess begins to walk away, JASON takes LORELAI'S arm and follows the hostess at a slight distance.

LORELAI (WHISPERING)

This is a nice place, and we're being seated right away. You sure know how to woo a girl.

JASON

I try.

LORELAI

Is that Ted Koppel?

JASON

Where?

LORELAI

There, at the table in the corner.

JASON

It is.

LORELAI

Well I'm impressed. You're making a good first impression.

JASON leads her through a doorway into a private room. LORELAI looks confused. The hostess sets menus on the table and leaves.

LORELAI

What is this?

JASON

Our table.

LORELAI

Oh, but, we're in here, alone.

JASON

Right, it's a private room.

LORELAI

Oh.

LORELAI is quiet as they study their menus.

LORELAI

Did you ask for a private room?

JASON

Yes. You hate it don't you?

LORELAI

No, it's just...

JASON

  
Weird.

LORELAI

Yeah a little. I can get over it though.

THEY go back to reading their menus. A burst of laughter comes from the outside room followed by the sound of a dish breaking. As applause can be heard LORELAI looks to the door longingly.

JASON

Let's go.

LORELAI

What?

JASON

Let's go. You don't like it here, we'll just go somewhere else.

LORELAI

Okay.

THEY get up and leave.

13 INT. JASON'S CAR - NIGHT

JASON is driving, LORELAI is sitting silently in the passenger seat.

JASON

So, you must be hungry, where would you like to go?

LORELAI

Oh, I'm not hungry, not really.

JASON

Right, you tailgated.

LORELAI

But you must be hungry.

JASON

Not really.

THEY'RE quiet a moment.

LORELAI

God, I'm starving.

JASON

Me too.

LORELAI

You said you weren't hungry!

JASON

So did you!

LORELAI

Take the next exit.

JASON

Why?

LORELAI

There's a great taco place there.

JASON

Oh.

LORELAI

You like taco's right?

JASON

Not really.

LORELAI

Okay well, um, pull in here!

JASON

It's a grocery store.

LORELAI

So? At least we know it has food, and probably a large variety.

JASON pulls into a parking spot in front of a grocery store.

14 EXT - YALE DORMS - NIGHT

RORY is walking down a sidewalk in front of a dorm. She runs into BEN in front of the doors.

BEN

Rory! Hi.

RORY

Oh hey, sorry.

BEN

It's okay. I didn't expect to run into you here, literally.

RORY

Yeah, me neither. Is this your dorm?

BEN

Sure is. So, how'd you like the game?

RORY

I read.

BEN

Me too.

RORY

Really?

BEN

Yeah. I'm not much of a football fan, but my friends dragged me so I had to put on my school spirit face for it.

RORY

I bet it was glad to get some use.

BEN

Yeah, I don't really use it much. Say, you want to come in for some cocoa? That was my plans. My roommate Jordan has a hot plate that we use to heat up water with for instant soup and instant coffee and that sort of thing.

RORY

That sounds cool, and I'd like to, but I have to get back to my dorm and write an article.

BEN

Who are you insulting this time?

RORY

Very funny.

BEN

Sorry. Well that's okay, some other time.

RORY

Definitely.

BEN

Have fun writing.

RORY

Bye.

BEN walks up to the door while RORY watches him. BEN pauses at the door to wave at RORY who waves back before he goes inside and she continues on.

15 INT. SUPERMARKET - NIGHT

LORELAI is in the chip isle searching the racks for something. JASON comes up the aisle with a basket.

JASON

Hey, I got us a four pack of dinner rolls from the bakery.

LORELAI

Darn.

JASON

Sorry, I didn't know you were so against carbs, I should have guessed with your figure.

LORELAI

Oh no, that's not it. Carbs are good, they're great even. It's the chips.

JASON

Okay.

LORELAI picks up a tube of chips.

LORELAI

It's just they usually have these in the smaller ones and I can't find them.

JASON looks with her briefly.

JASON

I don't see them either. So, get the big one.

LORELAI

I like the small ones, they're cute and little and they fit in my purse so I can grab them on my way out the door.

JASON

I see. Hold on a second.

JASON walks over to the next aisle, LORELAI looks confused. A moment later JASON comes back with a stock boy.

JASON

Come on.

LORELAI

Come on? Come on where?

JASON

He's going to let us go in back to look for it.

LORELAI

Wow, you're good.

LORELAI and JASON follow the stock boy.

16 EXT. YALE - NIGHT

RORY approaches her dorm. She stops suddenly. We see that she sees PARIS and PROFESSOR FLEMING standing together farther down the walk. They're oblivious to Rory, talking, PARIS gesticulating wildly. RORY shrugs and smiles to herself.

RORY

Looks like Paris got her interview.

RORY turns and walks into the dorm. The door's barely closed when suddenly PROFESSOR FLEMING leans down and hugs PARIS tightly, kissing her forehead. She smiles up at him and leans up to kiss him on the mouth.

****

END

Guest Starring:

- Bennie

Linda Gehringer - Pennilyn Lott

Wayne Wilcox - Marty

Michael York - Professor Asher Fleming

Mike Erwin - Ben(edict)

Melissa Jones - Maid

The Whiffenpoofs - Themselves

Chris Eigeman - Jason


End file.
